Little Victor-Poppy Rue Everdeen
by 3vlee
Summary: Poppy the youngest Victor in Hunger Games history becomes the Mockling Jay but what she wants, she may not get & the three men who raise her. This is an extended version of Born Victor.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Everdeen**

**chapter 1**

**Born Victor**

****I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's characters****

* * *

**75th Hunger Games, Arena; Star-crossed Lovers No More:**

**As the Allies of Peeta, Katniss, Finnick & Mags explore the jungle area of the arena, Katniss who is 8 to 8 1/2 pregnant stops as she hears a familiar hum. When the worst happens. Katniss "I'm telling you I hear that hum. Are you sure there are no nest around? " No nest were found. Peeta just shakes his head as he walks then ZAP!; as he's thrown back onto the ground. Katniss "Peeta, Peeta, PEEEETTTAAA! Finnick tries CPR until Peeta's cannon goes off. A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the arena as Peeta's picture was shown.**

**Mentor's room, Capitol,-Something to hope for:**

**Haymitch's head is bowed as a new Mentor, Cato puts a hand on his shoulder. Haymitch "Come on Sweetheart, hang in there." Cato "Peeta's in a better place Haymitch. When is Katniss due?" Haymitch "2 to 3 weeks, why?"  
Cato whispers into Haymitch's ear; "Because I'm the father.(Haymitch's eyes get big) You want help getting her out of there?"  
Haymitch looks around then they head to the sponsors floor, outside the game area.  
Haymitch "WHAT! Okay, Okay. Explain because if memory serves you two hated each other."**

**Cato "After the Victor's Ball about 8 1/2 months ago, I saw Snow pull Katniss aside . I had walked back to the training center with a slight buzz. I couldn't sleep so I was watching T.V., when there was a knock on my door. Haymitch she was the last person ( & I mean the very last person) that I expected. I was being my charming self (Haymitch snorts) when she told me that Snow was going to sell her to the highest bidder & that she was still a virgin. I ask her why doesn't just go to Lover boy? Katniss gave the most honest reply that I ever heard out of a girl. Which was "He loves me/ I don't love him." So my reply was "but you love me?"**  
**Katniss replied "Hell no but I don't want to hurt Peeta more. It's not right."**  
**So being a guy I told her "This way 12."**

**Cato stops briefly & looks around before continuing "Haymitch I have to say this. Hands down the best night of my fucking life."**  
**Haymitch "You mean to tell me the night of the Victor's ball when President Snow literally shut down all traffic to hunt down & bring back Katniss to the capitol, you & her were..."**  
**Cato "Yes, complete with fireworks courtesy of the capitol & would been an all nighter if Brutus hadn't interrupted us in the shower during the fourth round wanting me to help with the search. For the record, Brutus thought she just crashed there because some drunk guy stalked & scared her. But three weeks later she found out not only she was pregnant that Snow played a dirty trick on her, by saying he was selling her VIRGINITY to a businessman when in fact, he had, without my knowledge sent her to me so he could crush Peeta. He told her that she was MY consolation prize so he could use it to hurt & break Peeta.**  
**So Katniss lied about the due date making sure it sounded as if I wasn't the father. Then swore me to secrecy so I wouldn't get into trouble."**

**Haymitch "Oh my God. I didn't know she had it in her."**

**Cato "Snow cooked up these games for Katniss to either die in child birth or, for the baby to be born in the arena. This way he can do a DNA test. My DNA is on record from last years games. But Haymitch Katniss changed her will in case giving Brutus, you & I custody of both Prim (in case something happens to her mother) & Poppy. That's the baby's name Poppy Rue Everdeen. No name is to be listed for the father. She made me promised that & put it in her Will, that there will be no DNA testing done to Poppy until she's 16 & only if Poppy chooses to, Haymitch." Cato looks at the screen to see Katniss in labor after a mutant Monkey hit her stomach. The monkey retreat after killing the morphing from 6 & Mags.**  
**Cato "Shit she's in labor. Send medical supplies & antidote. I'll help."**

* * *

**Beach area, 75th Hunger Games- Little Victor**

**At this point the games were stopped by the Announcement. Johanna Mason & Bee Tee made it to Finnick & Katniss but not before losing Wireless. As Katniss screamed as Johanna & Finnick delivered Poppy Rue Everdeen. Poppy first cry came when Claudius announced:**

_**Attention Tributes Attention; Due to complications President Snow has decided to stop this years games. All remain Tributes are now Victors of the 75th Hunger Games & are to report to the beach for immediate evac. Good luck & may the odds be ever in your favor. Congratulations Victors of the 75th Hunger Games.**_

_**Katniss looks at Poppy "You are a Victor little one. Remember I am with you -Always." **_**has she passes out.  
Just as the hovercraft land the medics rush out to get Katniss & the baby. Cato & Brutus stick with Poppy as medics check her, Cato shows Katniss's living & regular Will prohibiting DNA testing on Poppy.  
Haymitch & her mother stick with Katniss & although they tried to save her 17 year old, Katniss Everdeen dies from blood lost & the venom from the Mutant Monkeys. 15 minutes later Camille Everdeen dies from shock which triggered a massive heart attack at the death of her daughter. Poppy Rue Everdeen was declared the youngest Victor in history at 47 minutes old.**

In accordance with Katniss's Will, both Prim & Poppy are now in the custody of Haymitch, Brutus & Cato. Haymitch will get the girls during the school year with the help of Effie. Brutus & Cato in the summer break. After a meeting with all the surviving Victor's (which Poppy was in included being that it was during her 2 am feeding) Poppy became the face of the rebellion. Without Snow knowing it Poppy Rue Everdeen became the Mocking Jay. 


	2. Ch2 Wills, Funerals, Custody & Estates

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 2**

**Wills, Funerals, Custody & Estates oh my**

* * *

**D-12 Suite, Capitol-Wills**

**On a rainy day, a Will was read to the people in the suite which the President had televised for the nation to see. Katniss's Last Will stated:**

**1) NO DNA testing will be allowed on Poppy Rue Everdeen, a minor until her sixteenth birthday & only if she chooses to have said testing done.**

**2) The legal guardians of Minors Primrose Marie Everdeen & Poppy Rue Everdeen will be to the following to share custody jointly: Haymitch Aberthany, Brutus Malone & Cato Stone.**

**3) All winnings of both hunger games are to be placed in a trust fund for both Prim & Poppy. The trust fund will be managed by their legal guardians. **

**4) In addition enclosed are three envelopes for Haymitch, Brutus & Cato. It was requested by Peeta Mellark to give these to the three of you. It is puzzle to answer a question. You three know what I am talking about.**

**5) There is a letter for Poppy to be opened on her 16th Birthday. This letter will explain all to her. Also enclosed is a letter for Cato Stone to do with as he will.**

**6) The remaining of my worldly possessions are to go to Poppy Rue Everdeen.**

**7) Finally I request that I am to be buried in the meadow at my home in District 12 by the Willow. Haymitch knows where.**

**This concludes my Last Will & Testament.**

**Many in the Capitol thought how wise it was for Katniss to leave a Will. However for those who she left behind, there still a great sadness & large void for them inside as they get ready to take the two home to 12. While Haymitch & Effie comfort Prim. Brutus is in D-2 getting a crib set up for the night for Poppy while Cato gets her ready for the night. After all go to bed a 18 year old, young father sits in the shower & mourns for the lost of the mother of his daughter.**

**Four days later, District 12- Funerals**

**Peeta's funeral was an affair of all the Pomp & Circumstance for a Victor as he was interred between the Tribute & Victor section of District-12's Cemetery.  
Katniss's was a more subdued affair for a two time back to back Victor with one closed & one opened Casket. As the other family friends volunteered to carry her mother's casket, Victor's carried Katniss's opened casket to a newly built Mausoleum at her parents Willow in the meadow where both mother & daughter were interred in a heart felt service. Poppy who was 1 week old was at home with Effie, sleeping.**

**Custody & Estates**

**In an agreement between the three & to keep Prim in a regular setting, Haymitch with the help of Effie will have the girls during the school year. Brutus & Cato will have them during summer break & they will rotate holidays. Cato was placed with the management of Prim & Poppy's Trust.**

**Yet this didn't ease the ache of the young father nor his anger to get the person responsible. He's biding his time so he can have his shot at him. He will bide his time because even the Capitalist are distrusting him for sending Katniss into the arena in her condition thereby leaving a new born an orphan. They're questioning Snow's leadership. Without knowing it Snow gave the rebellion a new weapon. A louder voice in a 2 week old infant by the name of Poppy Rue Everdeen, Victor of the 75th Hunger Games, the daughter of Katniss Everdeen. **


	3. Chapter 3 Rebellion

**Little Victor**

**Poppy Rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 3 **

**Rebellion**

* * *

**The Rebellion**

**During the next four months there was more dissension with the Capitalists. The Rebels took this time to start to have meetings to reach out to the remaining Victors which included Poppy since she was beginning to go through the joys of teething. One month after the Victor's meeting Snow decided to make an example of one of the districts so Snow Carpet bombed District 12, killing hundreds of unarmed men, women & children. Haymitch got both girls along with Hazel, Rory, Vicki & Posy out the day before took them District 13. While Gale got has many has he could out & to 13. Poppy became the Mocking Jay the voice of a nation which was originally meant for her mother to do after the 75th games. Without knowing it President Snow made Poppy who was not even 6 months old become the voice of the Rebellion. If her father had anything to say about the odds were not going to be in Snow's favor, _ever_. Cato, Brutus, Johanna & Finnick were her bodyguards. Haymitch tired of Snow of controlling his life, married Effie.**

**A year later Paylor took over as the new President of the rebellion after Coin was killed during the bombing of District 8 while evacuating people out of there.  
Two & 1/2 long years later, the rebellion ended but not without exacting a heavy toll. Finnick died during the last battle near the President's Mansion. Effie was seriously injured by Snow when she took a bullet meant for Johanna & Enobaria who were his original targets when they were rescued by a team lead by Brutus. It almost killed Haymitch to see her like that but she was alive for now as the Rebels took over the Capitol.**

**Snow was caught & put in chains by Cato after the parachute bombs went off in the penned area of the mansion killing many of the Medic Team including Primrose Everdeen & a her escort, Rory Hawthorne. Before Snow was put into shackles & chains, Cato hauled off & decked him three times. One for Poppy, one for Prim, the other for Katniss who probably would've wanted to do more but Cato didn't have her Bow handy at the time. Later, when was Prim was found by Brutus, she was holding her fiancée, Rory's hand. Which made today all the more bitter when on the day they were going to get married they were interred together in the mausoleum in the meadow of District-12 after receiving a hero's funeral. Gale Hawthorne never was quite the same again. Poppy was only 3 1/2 years old & most of her family is gone.  
As everybody else was leaving Poppy said to Cato "Everybody has a mom & dad but me, why?"  
Cato pulled Poppy aside so they can be alone.  
Cato "Your Dad is in hiding because of Snow. One day when you're old enough I will explain everything. Okay."  
Poppy "Okay." Later when Poppy was asleep, Brutus receives news from Haymitch that Effie took a turn for the worse & died at the hospital in the Capital. Brutus tells Cato about Effie along with an observation that both he & Haymitch made not too long ago.  
Brutus "Haymitch & I have notice something about Poppy."  
Cato "Oh & what's that Brutus?"  
Brutus "While she may have Katniss olive skin & eyes, she has her fathers blond hair & looks. Cato sooner or, later you're going to have to have that talk with her."  
Cato "I know. She's still too young." **

**Three days later-Capitol**

**Effie was given a hero's funeral in the Capitol. Haymitch was at his lowest point. He lost two women that he loved in his life because of Snow. He can't wait for the trial. Mean while back at D-12 suite.  
Poppy "Gramps?"  
Haymitch "Yes Poppy"  
Poppy "Is Effie in a better place?"  
Haymitch "Yes, I hope. It has to be, she put up with me for so long."  
Poppy "Well if she went to a better place, why is everybody sad?"  
Haymitch "Cause we'll miss her. She won't be coming back."  
Poppy "Oh, then who was the lady by her headstone, Gramps?"  
Haymitch "Poppy what lady by her headstone?" At this point Cato comes by Haymitch.  
Poppy rolling her eyes "The same lady where Mommy's at. She was there Gramps."  
Cato "Tell me what she looks like Poppy."  
Poppy "Well she had on a green dress that looked like the leaves. With brown hair with pretty flowers in it & eyes like mine & there was a circle on her dress with a bird sitting on a arrow." Cato looks up at Haymitch.  
Haymitch "That was a very special lady who pops in from time to time. She's ok. Bedtime Poppy."  
Poppy "Night Gramps. yawns Night everybody."  
As soon as Enobaria takes Poppy to bed, Haymitch looks at Cato "She just described her m..."  
Cato "Yes she did. I bet she was checking in on you."  
Haymitch looking up "Got your message Sweetheart. She's her mother's daughter. Keeps me on my toes."**

**Later in his own room Cato opens the envelope from Katniss. There was a letter, a locket & a drawing of a sunset with two thumb prints in the shape of a heart with just one word-Always. Cato didn't understand so he went to Haymitch and Brutus. They looked at it in awe as their jaws dropped open. Katniss didn't hate Cato. She loved him.**

**Two days after Snow's trial he was executed by Brutus, Cato, Johanna. **

**Cato thought with Snow gone he could tell Poppy everything. However the Lawyer stated until Poppy can take a DNA test her father can't claim her. He knew this sould cause more confusion for the child so he didn't tell her, yet. Later in his room Cato took the three middle fingers & put them together, kiss them & raised them to the sky saying one word-Always.**


	4. Chapter 4, 15 & Fearless

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Everdeen**

**Chapter 4**

**15 & Fearless**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**Now as Poppy grew older the more she resembled her father in looks & hair but had her mother's coloring, eyes & temper. Haymitch called Cato with a problem. A big problem. Poppy now age 15 & one week away from her 16th birthday is her mother's daughter in almost every way. Cato arrives a week early to take Poppy to the Capitol with Poppy's letter from Katniss. **

**Haymitch now walking with a cane , looks gaunt. Cato knows that gaunt look-Cancer. Haymitch tells Cato he has stage 4 Cancer. "You get Poppy now. Brutus & I agree. A child should live with at lease one living parent. "  
Brutus "Poppy will be starting school in 2 next term."  
Haymitch "Cato it's time to tell her. Pass time."  
Cato "She already knows. (Haymitch & Brutus jaws drop) She has known for five years now. I can tell you it wasn't an easy conversation to have."  
Both Haymitch & Brutus "Then why didn't you take custody?"  
Cato " I wanted to. God only knows I wanted to but the only way I can claim Poppy is through DNA testing. Poppy through Katniss's will cannot be tested until she is 16 & only if it's Poppy choice. So Poppy & I waited. Now that the day's arriving we thought to let you know. **

**Haymitch gets up for his walk saying "I'll be back." Haymitch walks toward the Victor/Tribute section of District 12's cemetary to a grave in the middle of the two sections. For Peeta was a Victor in the 74th Hunger Games, he died as a Tribute in the 75th games. That is why he's buried between the two sections. Haymitch looking at Peeta's grave "Get ready for the party Peeta. Here I come." He leaves the cemetary & goes to a familar place at the Willow sits on the bench in front of Katniss's grave for one last time. "Thanks for trusting this old drunk Sweetheart. She's beautiful Katniss. You would've been proud. Poppy is her mother's daughter. " Two hours later when Brutus went looking for him, he found him on the bench, slumped over smiling as if in a dream, gone. Brutus looked at his watch, mutters "damn" puts a 50 in Haymitch's pocket saying "Goodbye old friend."**

**Victor's Cemetary-Capitol 3 days later.**

**Haymitch was taken to the Captiol & interred there next to his wife Effie who he had married at the begining of the rebellion. It was a simple affair per the request of Haymitch. However it was his last Will that got everyone's attention. Haymitch left 1/4 of his estate to Brutus for future bets & the remining 3/4 to an orphanage in district 12. Cato didn't understand why but Brutus expalined.  
Brutus "Poppy is one of the richest kids in Panem. She has more money than she'll ever need so, she told 'Gramps' to give it to those who can do the most good with it. Poppy is due to your management of her trust, one of the richest kids in this country. Katniss sure knew what she was doing when she pick us.**

* * *

**Train in route to D-2; Filling in the blanks**

**On the way back to District 2, Brutus & Cato talk "Tell me in one word, what do you think about when I mention Katniss?"  
Cato "Fireworks."  
Brutus " She gave you a night to remember. You did at least return the favor, I hope?"  
Cato " I hope so YOU interupted round 4 in the shower."  
Brutus "WHAT! You mean to tell me the whole time everybody was scouring the WHOLE CAPITOL for her, she & you... You & she... You lucky son of a bit.. I just can't believe it. She & you... I'm speechless. Totally speechless."  
Cato then went on & told him the whole story. Brutus asks "What did you do with that sketch of hers?" Cato took it out of his wallet & replied "I carry it with me, always."**

**However Brutus turned the tables on him & told him a story. How he finally called in a favor to Snow. Brutus went on & told him he was feeling bad for giving you a hard time about being the third victor when he should 've been grateful that you came out alive at all. "So I called in my favor to Snow with the only requirements to make it 'extra special' & it was for the whole night. So that night after the Victors ball Barry & I left leaving you the place for the night & told you we be back sometime tomorrow. I never knew that he sent Katniss to you. Boy you better done it right & done me proud, damn it!"  
Cato looked at Brutus & filled in the blanks for him just like he did with Haymitch all those years ago ending with by the way started back up where we left off the night before plus three rounds. I didn't know that bathtubs could be sooo much fun. By the way, thanks Brutus.  
What I don't get is why Brutus? Why wouldn't she accept my help? When she was 5 months along with Poppy, I went to her. I begged her. B-E-G-G-E-D her to let me go to Snow. He knew that I was Poppy's father. I knew what he was cooking up for the 75th games. I even asked for her. (Brutus did a double take) Yes Brutus I did. Snow knew that the 'Star-crossed Lovers' was fake because Peeta did Clove when Katniss was treed that night with the burn on her leg. Katniss saw it from where she was. Imagine being betrayed like that on national television. I was going to rub it in but I didn't I couldn't."  
Brutus "Why?"  
Cato "A single tear. She got me with that one tear. I think it was because she thought for once somebody actually liked her for herself. then to find out it's all a lie to get sponsors. Hell even Haymitch didn't even know what Peeta was up to. Anyways she saw me, bit down on a stick to fake it was the burn. I knew it wasn't. After the 74th games Haymitch had Katniss stick with Peeta until they got back to 12. The tour, the ball & you know the rest. So did Snow & made Katniss pay for it."  
Brutus "Katniss was punished for Peeta's lie."  
Cato "Yeap. When Katniss found out about Poppy, Snow was going to force her to marry Peeta. Snow demanded to know if I was the father. So Katniss turned the tables on him for lying about selling her viriginity to Peeta for the night. (Brutus did another double take) when Cato showed another letter that Katniss wrote to him before going into the 75th arena with Peeta. Snow's plan was to force her to marry Peeta or, kill me. Haymitch gave me the letter per Katniss request after they went in. Poppy doesn't know. When Peeta died I went to the game makers to get Snow to stop the games but by then Katniss was attacked by the monkey, went into labor, gave birth & said her last words to Poppy. Since Haymitch is gone, we now have to fill in the blanks for her. She now has the right to know all now." Cato then shows Brutus the letter from the 75th games:  
_Cato;  
Only one will be the joke now. I didn't you down to hurt you. I turned you down not to hurt you. I turned you down so you don't get hurt by me. Snow would've done that to you & you know it. It'll be up to Haymitch, Brutus & You to care for Prim & Poppy. Snow used you to try force me to agree to marry Peeta. Peeta already knew that you were the father of Poppy. Snow wanted to hurt you by having Peeta raise Poppy. That's crossing a line that I won't allow! It's wrong not only to you but to Poppy. You're not to be in it for me anymore. Your job is to protect Poppy & Prim at all cost from Snow. I changed my will for both Prim & Poppy. Raise her well. We'll have our time. Just not now. Remember round 5. :-)  
Always  
Katniss_**

**Brutus "Round 5? What for fuck sakes is round 5?"**  
**Cato looked around again "What you & Enobaria call page 75. Just add in the shower."**  
**Brutus "Oh yeah I love it when Bar.. Why you lucky son of a bit... How in god's name can you be 'that' lucky?"  
Cato "Oh really Brutus! If I was 'that' lucky, how come I had to stand by & watch two others help raise MY child for over 15 years?; How come I couldn't save her from Snow when his plan was to kill them both her & Poppy in that arena? If I was so lucky... If I was so damn lucky... I knew I wanted her since the tribute parade in the 74th games. I wanted her even more after the tracker jackers & blowing up our stuff at the Cornucopia because she was such a fighter. You wanted to know all those years ago why I couldn't kill them in the last battle? I knew if I got Peeta even after what he did to Katniss, she would never forgive me. I could've killed Peeta & had her as my prize but I would've only had her body. I would've never had her fully. So no Brutus I'm not s lucky for if I was Katniss would be here with Poppy & I. "  
Brutus looked at Cato in awe when he said "You loved her. Even after all these years, you still love her."  
Cato "Always"  
Then they heard a sob, feet running & a compartment door slam shut. the two were over heard by none other than Poppy Rue Everdeen herself.**


	5. Chapter 5 heartbrakes by the dozen

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Everdeen**

**Chapter 5**

**Heartaches by the Dozen**

* * *

**Train in route to District 2-Mad at Dad**

**Poppy felt betrayed. All these years the three people she trusted the most betrayed her like that. Not only how she was concieved but Cato was her father. True he told her 5 years back that he was her father but he couldn't claim her as his until she was 16 because of Mom's will. It still hurts none the less she thought to herself. She remembers the looks of pity as other kids had their Mom's to get them from school, she had Gramps (Haymitch) who was her late grandfather's best friend. Or if their Dad came by to the school instead of their Moms. I hated those looks of pity. "_They thought poor little orphan. Maybe one day her father will return if he wasn't killed in the rebellion."_ The whole time, he was there. I could've had a Dad. What the fuck was wrong with me that I lived with Gramps even after Aunt Prim died? Did I remind him of Mom too much, what? She felt betrayed because Cato never told her the whole story like he promised. And it hurt. It hurt a lot.**

**Damn President Snow for this. I hope there's a special place in hell for him. Given the facts as she overheard them, Snow probably enjoying that special place in hell too much. Sounds right up his alley**.

**There was soon a knock on her door. It was her father, Cato.  
Cato "Poppy come on open up. We got to talk."  
Poppy "NO! You didn't tell me everything."  
Cato "Poppy Rue Everdeen I told you when you were little, when the time was right I would tell you everything. You're going to have to trust us now. What I told you back then."  
Brutus decided to take the bull by the horns.  
Brutus "Poppy open up & bring Gramp's puzzle piece so you can explain yourself young lady." Cato did a double take at Brutus says " She figured it out how to solve it years ago. Bring yours too boy." Poppy opened the door & it took Cato back in time as he saw her mother again the day that they arrived at the training center. Cato mutters "Her Mother's Daughter" as he shakes his head. **

**In their dining car, Poppy pulls Haymitch's puzzle piece out & lays it on the table as do the other two people & placed it in the order written on the back. Brutus "Anything you wish to tell us young lady?"  
Poppy "Gramps said remember for its what your mother told me. _'If opposites are true the order is correct_.'"  
Brutus "And just when did you figure this out?"  
Poppy "About 2 weeks after Cato told me he was my dad. I figured the order but not the rest. Since I have to wait until I was 16 for the testing, I would have to wait until now to figure the rest of it out."  
Cato "Just when were you going to tell us?"  
Poppy "About 30 minutes ago but you were talking about mom so I waited. Now I'm more confused than anything. Wish Mom was here like when I was little." (both did a double take) "She didn't just talk to Gramps, you know."  
Poppy looked at all the pieces & thought out loud "Could it be that simple?" Poppy then took Haymitch's piece & replaced with Cato's, moved Brutus's piece to where Cato's was then put Haymitch's there. The puzzle fell into place where it showed a account number to a bank in District 2 in both Cato's & Poppy's names.  
Brutus "How the hell did you figure it out, Poppy?"  
Poppy " Mom's MO. She would protect & deflect for the one she was protecting or loves the most. I figured it was Cato/ Dad... Okay just the what the hell am I suppose to call you now?" as Poppy looks at Cato.  
Both guys "POPPY RUE EVERDEEN!"  
Poppy "Oh please I've heard worse out of the THREE of you . And please I DO NOT want to even know what page 75 is, EVER."  
Brutus "Poppy _exactly_ what was the first word you over heard in this conversation?"  
With a rueful smile Poppy said "Fireworks."**

* * *

**Later after Poppy went to bed. Both guys realized one other thing that needs to be addressed & taken care of "The talk".  
Brutus "She's your..."  
Cato " You helped ra..."  
Both look at each other "Enobaria" they said in unison as Brutus make a call to Barry.**

* * *

**Cato's house, Victor's Village-D-2; Pay back Girl style.  
Enobaria ( or, as Poppy calls her Auntie E)was waiting for the trio to arrive. She takes Poppy upstairs to Poppy's bedroom & helps her settle in.  
Enobaria "Poppy" as she closes the door. Poppy put to fingers up to shh then, put her jacket over an old baby monitor that Poppy discovered was on.**

**Poppy "Yes Auntie ?"**

**Enobaria "I thought we had this talk over 3 years ago."**

**Poppy "Yes we did. I want to have some 'fun' on the guys for not being completely honest with me. Want to help Auntie?"**

**Enobaria "Oh HELL YES! They're over due. How can I help?" Poppy told what happened on the train & what she has in mind.**

**Poppy "Just follow my lead" Enobaria sees where she going with this & nods.**  
**It's a little payback. Poppy style.**

**Poppy "Oh so that's what the guys mean they fuck like bunnies. Okay I got it"  
Brutus & Cato in the Kitchen listening in "What the fuck?"**

**Enobaria "Anything else you want to know Poppy dear?"**  
**The Guys "Oh shit."**

**Poppy "YEAH! What book is Uncle Brutus & Dad talking about when they talk about pages (Cato; oh no, shit!) 42, 46 (Cato "Damn"!), 51, 54, 56 (Brutus "Damn") 65 & 75 (Both guys OH NO! What the fu..!)?"**

**Enobaria "Maybe we should have Aunt JO come over to chat about those things? (Both Guys "OH hell no! Oh shiitt! Not Jo-Jo too.")**

**Poppy "YEAH! That a good idea. While we're talking on the subject because Gramps couldn't explain it (the guys are holding their breaths) what a guy means that they want to take out a girl who they can take home to their mother but want a whore in the bedroom?(the guys "WHAT!?")**  
**Also what a slut and a whore?" (Guys "Oh shit")**

**Enobaria graphically explains it ending with "your Uncle enjoys it a alot."**

**Poppy " Oh I get it. But I just can't see Uncle Brutus be _that_ flexible (Brutus "What!" Cato laughs) or Dad for that matter. (Cato "damn" Brutus now laughing both hear a pen scratching thinking Oh my god she's taking notes. Oh shit.)**

**Enobaria "Anything else?" As she is clearly enjoying this.**

**Poppy "YEAH (guys oh no, what now?)What do girls mean when they say guys think with their di...? Also what's a Blow job (as both Uncle & father spew out the water in a spray they just drank.) & why do guys like it when they're the first across the board yet want to spend time with slutty women?"**

**Enobaria explains it very graphically.**

**Poppy "Sounds really discussing. I can't understand why a girl would do that. Wait! That explains it!"**

**Enobaria thinking WOW Poppy must really be pissed at them; "Well one, guys enjoy it a lot & it boost their ego; two guys thinks its one of the greatest thing on the planet. Now tell me what does that explain?"**

**Poppy "When Seth was walking me home from school, Gramps was always sharpening his knives or, cleaning his guns." (Guys "thanks Haymitch." Brutus "what the.." Cato "Just who the fuck is Seth, damn it!?")**

**Enobaria "Who's Seth?" (Brutus "Oh Thank you Barry. Thank You, thank you.")**

**Poppy "Seth is a boy at school that I walk home with & talk to. But I overheard him talking to the guys actually bragging to them that he was going to 'land' the 'Victor'. So I'm putting the brakes on that." (both guys "Whew, dodge that one." Then both of them go "Oh NO! Boys! Oh shit, those lil mother f...") As Poppy continues "I'm going to make it like we drifted apart. He's in 12 , I'm in 2. I just know it's going to get harder, like it was for Mom, Auntie. I just don't get it. If you don't you're either a tease or, a prude. Gramps told me Mom got that ribbing a lot because she was raising Aunt Prim & wanted to be a good role model. However if you do you're a slut or a whore. Sweet Mother of Jesus can't a guy, ANY GUY just make up their minds which way they blow for Pete's sake?"**

**Enobaria "NO they can't which is why it's called a double standard." (Cato "Brutus I'm need the..." Brutus "Here they are son. Do me proud, use them well.") Enobaria continues "but you mentioned like your mother it just going to get harder. Why?"**

**Poppy "Gramps pulled some strings got Mom's unedited games video from the 74th games. It showed Peeta using her to get sponsors. Peeta lied to Caesar in his interview when he said he had a crush on mom. They have video of before the games of him going to some girl named Clove's (Brutus Oh shit) room & hooking up with her. When Mom was treed they were doing it in the woods where she saw all of it. Still that burn must have been a son of a bitch for her not to cry or, get upset about it as she bit down on a stick. Gramps told me later on that he had to keep them together because of Peeta's lie in his interview to Caesar. Which makes me mad Auntie."**

**Enobaria "Why Poppy?"**

**Poppy "Because Peeta Mellark took away my family with that lie. Auntie the day I was born my mother & grandmother DIED. Aunt Prim died with Uncle Rory when I was 3 & 1/2 and they were buried on their wedding day. Nana Effie died the day Uncle Rory & Aunt Prim was buried. I lost most of my family before I was in Kindergarten because of Peeta Mellark & his lies to the whole country.  
Mom was always in the shadows until she met dad. Mom never thought no one would wanted her or, accepted her for herself. My conception was based on a lie from President Snow because of Peeta Mellark's lies. He first told mom she was going to be sold to a businessman for the night then he switched to Peeta because she was a virgin. Turns out Dad was the client (Cato did a double take. "Oh shit, I didn't want her to find out this way.) which is who mom wanted in the first place (Cato "What?, What did she just say?") but she'd never let that old coot, Snow know it. Because of Snow & Peeta lies, my dad couldn't claim me as his own child for going on 16 years now, had to have 2 others help raise me. Now I'm going to be like Mom because I will never know or, ever be 100% sure I'll be liked for myself or, because I'm a 'Victor'. And unless I'm that sure, I won't." Then it dawned on Enobaria.**

**Enobaria "You really liked Seth. Okay how far did it go?" (Both guys "WHAT?! I'm going to kill that little fucker.")**

**Poppy "He didn't get up to bat Auntie but he was a good kisser." (Cato "What! Why,I'm going to kill that lit.." he cracks open the notes.) Just because I wouldn't. For the record Auntie, it was a kiss on the cheek nothing else but after what I heard, there will be nothing else (the guys "YESS! That's our girl!"). This year at school I'm going by Rue. Because If I hear one more time some jackass who wants to try to pop poppy's cherry (both guys look at each other "we're _definitely_ going to kill those lil' fuckers") that district will cease to exist. I still have both crowns Auntie, Mom's & mine. Auntie can you let them know. I'm just tired & now I get to start all over again.  
Enobaria " I'll let them know." As we both hear a click on the monitor.  
**

* * *

**In the Kitchen Enobaria put the monitors on the table.  
Enobaria "Boys 1) I had this talk with her 3 years ago. She needed a few pointers so no harm done.  
2) Cato here she's known about it for 4 years now. (Cato, Damn) She request privacy. She needs her own space.  
3)Poppy will be a junior this year not a sophomore( Cato "What!"). She moved up another grade. The school threw everything at her & she passed to perfection with a 3.95 GPA. You should be proud of her. She's also going by the name of Rue at school because she's tired of hearing jerks brag of what they have yet to do or, tease her by saying that they're going to pop Poppy's cherry or, want to pop her cherry. I can't blame her. (Cato growls "I'm going to kill those lil fuckers in 12.")  
4) Caesar's interview she really doesn't want to talk about Mom. Please have him keep the questions about her to the minimum.  
5) No heels, NO heavy makeup & absolutely positively NO PINK, period!  
6) School stuff & drivers ed, need to get on it. Yesterday. She doesn't want to be looked at with pity or, treated as a hick either.  
7) Still figuring out the dating thing, please lay off.  
8) No Big Sweet 16. I don't have many friends, I just got here. I just want a small party with my family & the few friends I have here.  
Cato your daughter just got burned by her first crush because she wouldn't put out. You need to go & talk to her now."  
As Cato goes upstairs, "I'm going to kill that lil fucker."**


	6. Chapter 6 Reveal thy secrets

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 6**

**Reveal thy Secrets**

* * *

**Cato's house, Victor's village D-2; Crushed**

**Cato goes upstairs knocks on the door. After he hears a mumble, Cato goes in & he's pissed what he sees. His little girl who's been through so much in tears over a boy. He wonders how many girls went through this with him at Poppy's age. He goes over & sits on the bed.**

**Cato "Poppy?"**

**Poppy "Yeah Dad?"**

**Cato "They're called crushes for a reason. You'll get over it, move on. Now you know what you don't in a relationship & want be the better person for it. "**

**Poppy "Still sucks dad. Were you like this at my age?"**

**Cato "Probably worse."**

**Poppy "Damn, I wanted to beat the shit out the SOB for making me feel this lousy. I thought he was a good friend Dad & all I was to him the whole time, was a trophy. Like Peeta did with Mom. He wanted to 'land the Victor'. He didn't like me for me. That's what sucks. Can I get a copy of Uncle Brutus's notes?"**

**Cato chuckles "That's my girl. Why don't we concentrate on getting your school stuff out of the way & your interview with Caesar in two days at the Capitol, first Okay."**

**Poppy "Okay but NO Pink or heels." Cato still so wanted to beat the shit out of the lil twerp**.

* * *

**Deposit Box Room, Bank; D-2 Documents, Interviews & A kick in the chassy, Oh My**

**In a room Cato & Poppy open a box that was meant for them. Inside they found 3 dvd, two letters (one for each of them) & Three legal documents.**

**1st legal document a legal noterized statement which was witness by both Gale & Cinna stating that Cato was the biological father of Poppy. This also include the result from the ammio testing making the DNA unnecessary.  
2nd legal document a amended Birth Certificate that changed Poppy's name to Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone & put Cato as her father. Both Cato & Poppy smiled at this.  
3rd document got Cato. Snow had married them 2 days before Katniss went into the arena. Making the last night they had together their wedding night & he's been a widower all this time.**

**Cato talked to the bank manager found that Gale opened this on the behalf of Katniss. Cato called Gale. Gale who relocated to 2 after the war came to the bank.**

**Gale "Snow gave her the marriage certificate just before she went into the arena but demanded that she acted as if she still cared for Peeta to let him down easy. She was fighting to get back to you Cato & for Poppy to get out of the arena fast. So you, Catnip & Poppy could be a real family. She protected you two to the very end."**

**Cato "Doesn't hurt any less Gale. I still want her here with me. So does Poppy. I tried to move on. Tried dating again, big disaster."**

**Gale "You will when you find the right person. You're still young, you're only 34."**

**Cato "No Gale. Katniss was the one. Katniss will be the only one. There just wasn't enough time Gale. Not enough time. Hey don't forget Poppy's birthday party."**

**Gale "Will be there, Oh by the way your DVD is for YOU alone, Later."**

**Cato "Later."**

**Poppy on the other hand wasn't having an easy time of it either. Taking the bull by the horns approach as she was raised , Poppy was in another room watching a DVD holding onto a letter for dear life.  
1st DVD-Poppy's letter from Mom**

**Poppy:  
Honey the 2nd DVD is for an old friend who helped your terrified Mother at your age. Please ask him to play this unedited. He'll understand. Now you have a choice. You can do the DNA test if YOU want to. Cato is your father. The ammio confirms it. It's up to you. I wanted to give you a choice. 17 years ago the only choice I got was to take my sisters', your Aunt Prim's place in the Hunger Games. Poppy a LOT of good came out of it. I met your father & I have you. But my happiness ended when I knew Snow would never let me see you grow up. I'm sorry darling but, only one will be the joke . It will not be you nor your father. You two are way too important to me. I hope you grew up happy, loved & protected. I figure with all the Victors as Aunt & Uncles I couldn't go wrong now could I? You will have to go on & forward where I can't Little One.**

**My advice whe it comes to boys (if your father doesn't kill them all first) is go with your heart but always use your head. YOU are not property, you're not a weapon. You're a human being that deserves what every woman wants. Here's what you can tell people what a woman wants:  
1) We want to shine in our own light.  
2) We want to be loved for ourselves for who we are not what you guys want us to be.  
3) We want to be treated with respect not like property or, a notch on a bedpost.  
4) Remember status, fortunes & looks change with time. We want to be love for the beauty & character within ourselves. the good the bad & the ugly.  
5) If you can't love us for who we are, there's the door. Have a nice day. by the way your father other nickname for me besides fire girl & 12 , was prude. If called that just say thank you. You're not a slut. Don't forget to stand your ground Poppy for anybody can do what's easy. It's a little harder when it's right.**

**Remember when the world is a little too cold, I'm with you.-Always.**

**Love,  
Mom**

**Poppy then replaces the first dvd with the second dvd & hits play.  
2nd dvd for Caesar**

**Hi Caesar:  
Caesar sorry I couldn't make it today. Death kind of over ruled old friend. You are now seeing my 16 year old daughter with her father. Her actual name is Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone. for the record Peeta lied to you & haymitch on the 74th games. I apologize fo any harm he has caused you. Caesar tried to do worse to me (Poppy thought 'if he wasn't dead al...')Poppy IS the daughter of Cato Stone but she is more than just that. She is a beacon of hope for a brighter future. Poppy has already paid a heavy price for it my dear friend. I couldn't be there with my child nor my beloved to raise her. So the odds were aginst her courtsey of Peeta & Snow. In life I've learned that you don't always get want you want. However if you work hard, you can find what your heart desires. What I want for my child;**

**I want for her to be happy, healthy, wel grounded unspoiled & that she lives longer than the 17 years like her mother. That's right Caesar if you are viewing this, I died in the 75th arena at the age of 17. Had I survived I would be 33 not the 17 year old girl you see here.  
Caesar the odds have never been in my favor but, may be I can make sure the ones that are most important to me have better odds than I did. So Caesar I want Poppy to have what I was denied, a normal teenager's life with all that it entails. Hopefully she'll find 'the one' & get more time than Cato & I had. After all wouldn't you want the best for your child my dear friend? In your words "What do you think folks?"**

**The DVD ends & Poppy makes a decision right then & there. She's going to have BOTH DVD'S aired unedited so all can see what Peeta & Snow did to her & her father. Poppy tells her father what she want to** **do for the interview. Cato is skeptical but saids he'll ask Caesar.  
Cato calls Caesar about the DVDS. Caesar request to look at them first to see if he can prior to airing them. both come to an agreement that he will not show these prior to air time & will let them know prior to the show if he can air them unedited. Cato send them in a transmission to Caesar's Private e-mail.  
**

**Poppy opens the letter from her mother. Enclosed are proof pictures of Katniss & Cato posing together for photos for their engagement. At the time she was 7 1/2 almost 8 months along with Poppy. Both looked so happy together. It was very hard for her to take. In there the letter says "We love you, no matter what-Always. Mom & Dad. This is how her father found her. Both looking at a very happy but bittersweet memory for him. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do Poppy; "Cato said. Poppy just nods in agreement. So he explains all to his daughter leaving nothing out ending "These were taken 2 weeks before the arena in secret. Your mother finally said yes to me when I asked her for the third time. I guess three's the charm. we were going to get married as soon has she & you were out of the arena."**

**Poppy "I never got to see her or, know her Dad. It just isn't fair."**

**Cato "I know Poppy. I know." as he pulls Poppy in for a hug & kisses the top of her head. "There just wasn't enough time Poppy. Not enough time."**

* * *

**Caesar's studio, Capitol 2 days later-Interview  
**

**Caesar starts off by introducing Cato. "Welcome, welcome one & all. The last time we saw this Victor he was 18 & a first time father. Let's give it up for Cato Stone. Cato dressed in black with a evergreen shirt comes onto the stage & sit down on the interview couch. the fun begins.  
Caesar "So Cato a lot has happened in the last couple of weeks. Care to tell us about it?"**

**Cato "Sure. It's a little sad because for Poppy it's been an adjustment. Haymitch was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer & called me in. The day that I arrived he gave me sole custody of Poppy stating that a child should live with her surviving parent (the audience gasps). Haymitch passed away that night while on his nightly walk to the meadow. Later we, Poppy, Brutus & I solved Peeta puzzle that he drew for Katniss. The DNA test are now unncessary because Katniss had the ammino testing done which showed I was Poppy's father. Also that Snow married us two days before Katniss went into the arena while carrying Poppy. Katniss didn't know until she was going to the arena so she gave the papers to gale to put into her box. So I have been actually a widower & Poppy's Dad all these years (Loud applause). I just went through what every father dreads with teenage daughters (You got that right, a dad yell from the audience) first crush (Poppy in back "DAD!"). Fortunately I have my mentor's notes (Dad's in audience "Make copies!").**

**Caesar " So do you have anybody new in your life now Cato?"**

**Cato "Nope there isn't. I'm consintrating on being a good father to Poppy for now (audience aww.)"**

**Caesar "but you're still so young. Surely you're been out there/ dated?"**

**Cato "Yes with disatrious results. Caesar I'm not going to force the issue. If it happens great, if it doesn't I'm not going to let it consume me. In my case 'the one' for me has gone away. For we all know, that the stars that shine the brightest fade the fastest."**

**Caesar " And that they do. That they do. Well almost 16 years ago this 'Little One' made her Victors' debut for her crown at the ripe old age of four days old. (they flash a picture of Poppy receiving her crown & the audience goes awww.) Let's welcome our youngest in history Victor Poppy rue Sage Everdeen-Stone."**  
**The audience roars as Poppy makes her stage entrance but for Caesar, Brutus & Cato it hits them hard. For in that entrance they see the blond hair version of her mother, Katniss. Cinna's widow Portia dressed Poppy in a knee length dress of evergreen, with flats & her hair braided like her mother to the nape leaving the rest loose curls with very little makeup. Poppy comes out & sits down nest to father but right across from Caesar.**

**Caesar "Welcome Poppy welcome. It has been some time since we've seen you. I must say like your mother you made quite an entrance."**

**Poppy "Thank you. I'm sorry to say Idon't remember the last time I was here since I was 4 days old. If what Gramps told me was true, I had gotten mad at President Snowfor taking my pacifier away & wouldn't quit screaming until Dad came out with the spare bottle. (audience laughing)"**

**Cato "Had the audience rolling. We tried to warn him that she was her mother's daughter."**

**Caesar "We have the footage. Poppy do you want to see it?"**

**Poppy "Yeah! Opps Yes please (audience laughs, Brutus in back she has them eating out of her hand, damn. Yeap her mother's daughter.)**

**Caesar shows the footage immediately Pppy notices that she was dressed in pink.**

**Poppy "Caesar can I provide commentary on this?" (Cato thinking Oh No. Brutus in back Oh shit.)**  
**Caesar " Sure go ahead."**

**Poppy "Okay, here we have cute adorable gorgous baby (people laughing in audience). It's me I can be bias (audience laughs), being ticked off for being dress in Pink. President requesting from Gramps to hold cute adorable omi` who just was sleeping away on Gramps shoulder with her perfect broke in blue pacificer. " Poppy turns to Caesar "Do you know for a newborn it take a lot of work to break in those things. (audience laughs)" Poppy continues "President Snow taking said pacifier out. Here I am. there's something missing here. Wait for it(audience laughs) I crack an eye open looking for said pacifier, wait for it (Brutus in back going this is too good). Here's the in hale, 3, 2, wait for it, 1 bam! Dar she blows. Boy, I never knew I turned that shade of red. WOW was I a tad peeved at him. Whoa DAD! You & Gramps didn't tell I tried to deck him for that (audience laughs). President Snow handing me to Gamps. Me being handed down the line to Uncle Brutus & Auntie Enobaria. Here's dad to save the day & Pressto mission accomplished. Hearing & peace is now restored to the general public, the country & President Snow does not hold me again. End of commentary."(applause)**

**However back in District 12 a boy who is watching looking smug thinking, "ha she's mine wait and see." In District 2 however they look at Poppy as a mistery. Poppy's friends from 2 fill in on what Poppy is really like. This intrigues the boys that are in their circle of friends even more. Poppy doesn't know it yet but she's caught the eye of a few boys much to her father's worse fears. Including that star student just like her father did with her mother all those years ago.**

**Caesar "Well Poppy you have also discovered a lot in the past two weeks . Tells us about it."**

**Poppy " I be glad to Caesar, there were the DVD'S. I like to have them played if you don't mind?"**

**Caesar "What do you think folks as the audience roars?" Both DVD's are played.**

**Poppy "Apparently Mom's still a fan favorite. (as the audience roars even louder)**

**Caesar "What do you think when you see these Poppy?"**

**Poppy "In a word bittersweet like my birthday."**

**Caesar " How so Poppy?"**

**Poppy "On the day I was born in the arena both my mother & material Grandmother died. For me birthdays are bittersweet because when we are celebrating my life it's the anniversary of their deaths." (audience aww, with a couple of sniffs to hold back tears; the kids in both districts 'she's really good. she has them eating out of her hand. ')**

**Caesar "I can understand that can cause some mixed emotions there. So what else have you learned?" (D-12 kids 'here it comes'; D-2 kids 'she's going to choke'; D-2 star student 'no she's borrowing a page from the mentors. Wait for it')**

**Poppy "I think what could've been for Mom & Dad. I know I don't have to take the test but I did it anyways. The results showed what I've known since I was ten that Cato Stone is my father( loud applause as Cato looks on proudly at Poppy). That two indiviuals were responsible for my mothers' death because of their lies. In my case I've lived without my immediate family due to legalities for most my life so I've had to have a little bit of an independent streak for myself. However what I learn from my mother is to live. Don't look back, learn from your mistakes including a very recent one & move on." (D-12 kids hold their breaths including Seth while D-2 kids go Yes!")**

**Caesar "A little birdy (dad) mentioned something about a crush? What did you learn from that?"**

**Poppy "Dad you are so on my list, this will be expensive might I add.(Cato going 'damn'. a father in the audience yells 'it's always expensive') Caesar first things first. Uncle Brutus can I please have a copy of the notes? (audience laughs)" Poppy looks directly into the cameras with fire in her eyes then back at Caesar & saids "While I thought a person might have taken a 'shine' as they say in District 12, to me that person in question did something unforgivable. By spreading false information about me which I overheard. I was going to be gentle & 'let' him think we grew apart. However since (now looks back with fire in her eyes) the subject has come up (kids in both districts hold their breaths), I will not be in contact with that person 'ever' again. Even when I go back to visit my friends from school in district 12. He will no longer exsist in my eyes (boys both districts "man that's cold" girls both districts "that a girl.") ever. For nobody has never nor will land this Victor without my say so & never will. (D-2 kids "YES!", D12-kids "That a Girl") It also the reason why I will be starting my Junior year having, skipped up a grade (this has the star student immediate attention & is very interested indeed.) I decided to go by my middle name Rue instead of Poppy this term."**

**In district 12 the guys just look at Seth who realized that:  
1) Poppy overheard their conversation.  
2) It explained why she avoided him until she left for Haymitch's funeral.  
3) He just lost the best friend he'll ever have.**

**Mean while back at the interview:  
**  
**Caesar, Brutus & Cato had a little suprise of their own for Poppy. In the form of a Big Birthday cake with the car that Haymitch & Poppy had built from the ground up detailed in her favorite color, emerald green. The car was a Bel-Air from way before the Dark Days in the 20th century. This brought tears of joy for Poppy since this was the last project she did with 'Gramps'.  
The show ended with everybody singing Happy Birthday to Poppy who blushed. Later in the back staged Caesar told Poppy "Thank you for giving a old man a ray of hope Poppy. For when you came out it was like seeing your mother 17 years ago at her first interview. It was one of the happiest memories in my life & it's also why she's still a fan favorite after all these years. She was innocence personafied. I want you to have these but I didn't want to give them to you out there. These are all the unedited interviews that I did with your mother. I want you to have them. Happy Birthday Poppy" as he gives the dvds to her. Poppy thanked Caesar with a hug.  
Back in District 2 this definately got the attention of the star student, Liam who remembers Poppy's love for** **classic cars trucks from two summers ago. He's looking forward to this school year, absolutely.**

**They returned home the next day to find numerous messages on the machine & a lot of cards & letters awaiting them or in this case Poppy for the most part. However it was the** **first message from D-12 that got her attention, it was from Seth. His was the very first & the look that Cato saw on her face was hurt but she listened to the message:  
_"Poppy I know you're pissed at me & have every right to be. Even though I don't deserve a good friend like you, I just wanted to first apologise to you, that I am sorry for hurting you like that & to have a Happy Birthday."-_Message ends.  
Poppy looks at her father that took him back again to Katniss: Nope, not 'landing this Victor' look.  
So Cato did what any Dad would do, he ran interference when he replied " You want me to screen his mail & calls?" Poppy nods yes & her father realizes she really is pissed at the little shit.  
**

* * *

*****Sorry it took so long. Working on chapter 7 now to post by Tuesday next week. Introduced a new character Liam from D-2 in this one. You will see more of him has he helps Poppy through the hurt Seth caused & shows what a true friend is. enjoy*****


	7. Chapter 7 16 candles

**Little Victor**

**The story of Poppy Rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 7**

**16 Candles**

* * *

**District 2 Victor's Village-Seth. Seth Who?**

**There was an ever bigger surprise when Poppy's best friend in District 12 Mayza called to wish her happy birthday. And she got a earful from her dearest friend.  
Mayza "Did you hear about Seth?"  
Poppy " No, what he do now?"  
Mayza "He got a 2 term scholarship to the Academy in District 2."  
Poppy "No! No way! Great just what I need."  
Mayza "Poppy after your interview, Seth felt bad. Really, really bad. I'm not saying that he didn't deserve it but he really is sorry for what he said to the guys that day."  
Poppy "NO Mayza, he's sorry he got busted big time. He knew how I felt about that Victor stuff. What he said hurt & it hurt a lot."  
Mayza "He knows now that he screwed up big time. He wants to make amends, can you at lease talk to him?"  
Poppy "Maybe after I get settled in again. I gotta go. Uncle Gale & the gang are coming here soon. Later."  
Mayza "Have a great Happy Birthday.-Bye"  
Poppy "Thanks, Bye." Poppy hangs up the phone & without thinking twice goes to the study, "Dadddd..."  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile earlier that day in the study with the Aunts:  
Cato talked with Enobaria & Johanna (Jo-Jo) Mason into taking Poppy clothes shopping this year for school & he'll handle the uniform part.**  
**Cato "Remember she doesn't like to show a lot of skin, thank God. Oh no (while looking at Poppy's shot records)."**  
**Both Aunts "What?"**  
**Cato "BC Shots. She's never had them."**  
**Both Aunts "WHAT?!"**  
**Enobaria "YOU mean to tell me that Poppy has had regular cycles for the last 3 & 1/2 years? I'm speechless! Totally speechless. YOU of all people..."**  
**Cato "Yeap. Haymitch never got her BC shots because in 12 they don't do Birth Control shots. To top it off Poppy hates needles worse than her mother ever did."**  
**Johanna "Cato YOU dodge a BIG BULLET. Okay new game plan this week. Cato doc's appointment TOMORROW & the Aunts will take her. Then we take her clothes shopping. Well that explains every 28 days & chocolate, the poor kid. Really Cato you of ALL people should've had her BC shots done YEARS ago."**  
**Enobaria "And while we're here, Cato before you say stop there is life after Katniss. Katniss has been gone for 16 years. You, Haymitch & Brutus have raised Poppy to be a delightful child. But Cato she's not a child anymore. She's becoming a young woman. A woman that you & Katniss hoped for. Katniss wouldn't want you to live a monk's life mourning for her. It's past time Cato. Quit living half a life & join the living fully again."  
Cato "I've tried but they only wanted us for being the 'Victors' not for who we are. They didn't want me for the man I am, the father that I am. Trust me I've tried. At first I felt I was betraying Katniss. It's not that Enobaria & Jo-Jo. I never felt I could even love them. You think I haven't tried but I have. I'm letting nature take its course like I told Caesar & everybody else. If it happens great. If not I'm not letting it consume me. Please let it go. Thanks for caring but let it go. Thanks for getting Poppy settled in."  
Both Aunts "You're welcome. Cato we're just worried that you're missing out on life. You know just going through the motions."  
Cato "Tell you what, When Brutus grows a pair & marries you Enobaria. But until then, I'm letting nature take its course."  
**

* * *

******Cato saw the look on Poppy's face "What happened?"**  
**Poppy "Mayza told me that, Seth received a two term scholarship to D-2 Academy. He starts this term. This is just great. Mother Freakin' great! I'm suppose to start as an apprentice there this year to become a trainer. Give me the letters Dad. Maybe this year I can find a way to avoid him."**  
**Just then the phone rings as Cato is handing the letters over to Poppy. Cato answers it, Seth is on the other end. Cato goes "Let me check Seth." Cato looks at Poppy who then decided to take "the bull by the horns" approach that she was brought up with by these three men, takes the call & puts it on speaker phone.**

**However her tone made no mistake that she was still pissed off at the guy.**  
**Poppy "Hello Seth. Oh congrats on getting into the academy."**  
**Seth "Poppy oops sorry 'Rue', Look I'm sorry you overheard me say that stuff to the guys. I'm sorry that you were hurt by it. Look I know I don't deserve a good friend like you but since you're going to be a Junior this year you won't have to worry about being in the same classes as me for the most part. Look if you want to stay friends that's fine. What I'm asking for is a chance to make it up to you, to make it right by you."**  
**Poppy " I'll say hi to you but you hurt me, a lot. (Cato who was listening was cracking open the notes thinking 'I'm going to hurt that lil' fucker.') You're on my lists mister(Both Cato & Brutus 'Yes! That's our girl. Make him belly crawl through hot coals.')& I'm getting Uncle Brutus's notes from Dad if you even think of screwing up here. For now YOU make it right by my DAD & Uncle BRUTUS (Oh my god. They thought, she put the ball in our court as the two guys look at each other & smile. 'YES! This is going to be sooo much fun as they plan. Oh Thank you Poppy Rue!'). I gotta go Uncle Gale is coming over for my birthday."  
Seth "I know, he's my sponsor while I'm there. He already knows, I came clean with him so you won't get upset. I thought you should know."  
Poppy "Thanks but I really got to go & help Dad. Bye"  
Seth "Happy Birthday, bye." Seth looked at his sponsor Gale. "At lease she's letting me try to make it right." Gale nods but at lease Poppy won't be upset at school this year.**

**Meanwhile Poppy hangs up looks at the two guys left in her life "Letting him off too easy?"**  
**Both of them "NO! Giving him over to us, classic." Then Cato continues "Your mother never even thought of that. I'm calling your Uncle Gale in for this one."**  
**Poppy looks over to Uncle Brutus "I only said he can be an acquaintance Uncle Brutus. That's more than he deserves."**  
**Brutus "Yeap & we'll keep it that way until he's earned it. Also what allergies do you have so I can added onto your records?"**  
**Poppy "Orchids, Texas Yellow roses, Monkeys & Tracker Jackers. You'll need epee pens for them to buy me time for total treatment. It comes from being exposed to the nerve agent fog in the 75th arena, it was Orchid based. The pen buy 30 to 45 minutes of time. This will make the arena school trip very hard for me this year."**  
**Brutus "Why Poppy? You've been to most of them."**  
**Poppy "This year's mandatory trip is the 75th arena. The monkeys are still thriving there & this trip is mandatory. I can't get out of this one. Victor or not."**  
**Brutus " I'll look into it & see if we can find a way either for you to safely attend it or, excuse you from it."**  
**Poppy "Okay."**

**Cato "By the way Liam called. He's looking forward to seeing you at school this year."**  
**Poppy " Good, it'll be nice to have a friend there. I'm going to call Liam." Poppy leaves to call Liam in her room.**  
**Cato & Brutus look at the fan mail, messages, date request & marriage proposals for Poppy. Cato decides to hire a PR team to handle these things for the both of them. Thinking on Liam who is the star student at the school tells Brutus "I hope it makes it easier for her." Upon looking at the date request he looks back at Brutus "we haven't prepare her for the world out there?"**  
**Brutus "Don't worry Cato. We still have these two years to prepare her better for the world. She's still better prepared than her mother was."**  
**Cato "Yes, she is but, she still so young." The two look again at each other & in unison say "bodyguards".**  
**Brutus made a mental note to talk to the staff since Poppy been attending the summer sessions from the age of 8. Little did both them know that he was in an eventful summer & school year.**

**Meanwhile in Poppy's room:**

**Poppy is on the phone with Liam. Both have been good friends since the age of 9.  
Liam "Hey Poppy Happy Birthday. What's up?"  
Poppy "Back from the capitol. Did you see it? Was it that bad?"  
Liam "Yes I saw it. No you did great. You had everybody here cheering for you. So when I come over later want to talk about "crush"? Man if I ever get a hold of him...?  
Poppy "Liam, you know him."  
Liam "I do? No friend of mine would ever talk about you like that. Who?"  
Poppy "Seth."  
Liam "WHAT! Seth in 12. That Seth?"  
Poppy "Yes the one & the same. He's also coming to the academy this year."  
Liam "Why I otta... That son of... I'm talking to your dad when I get there tonight. I'll see you when I get there. I saw 'the project'. Now THAT was a thing of beauty. Gramps would've been proud ."  
Poppy "Yeah I know. See you when you get here.-Later.'  
Liam "Later" Hangs up. Liam looks at his palms. Boy is he nervous. I guess it's not everyday when you go to Victor Cato Stone to ask permission to formally court his daughter.  
Poppy after she hangs up smiles both inside & out. Little did Poppy know that Auntie E had it on speaker phone in the study. Has all three look at each other they smile too. Traditionally marriages have been arranged in D-2 by the Fathers. Liam has proven himself over & over again to be a suitable candidate for Poppy. In fact to Cato, Liam is the only candidate for Poppy. Yet Cato didn't go with his district's tradition when he found Katniss. Yet he wanted the same love for his only child. Long ago he decided to let Poppy to choose like he (and apparently Katniss) did. Cato eyed his DVD from Katniss yet decided to wait until after the party to view it. This was Poppy's time to shine.**

**Back in** **Poppy's room:**

**Knowing that Liam is coming over Poppy goes through her closet. Outfit after outfit is rejected for one reason or another. When there was a knock on the door. Poppy calls out for them to come in. Stepping in is Auntie Enobaria & a great surprise Aunt Jo-Jo (Johanna Mason who helped bring her into the world). They look around & see her plight so Aunt Jo-Jo gave her present first. Poppy opens it to find three complete outfits from District 1 where Johanna made a pit stop before coming from the capitol. Jo-Jo & Enobaria feel sit about time for Poppy to dress her age. The ladies looks remembering fondly of the child yet smile within as Poppy takes those first steps in becoming a young lady. Auntie E gives Poppy her present, War paint (aka make up), just the basics.  
After Poppy picks her outfit a woodland number with fringed moccasin boots.  
Enobaria "How would you like to get even with Seth at school along with Dad, Uncle Brutus, Uncle Gale plus 1 tonight?  
Poppy "YEAH!"  
Both Aunt "Hair & make up time kiddo. Put yourself in our hands." Poppy did so when the Aunts came downstairs, Liam was already there. Liam was in the study talking to Cato. **

**In the study:-Sweating Bullets**

**Liam had arrived early with his family's blessing, to talk to Cato. All the males in Poppy's life were present. This made the 6'2" raven haired, blue eye even more nervous.  
Liam "Sir"  
Cato "Liam, come on in. What's on your mind?"  
Liam "Sir, umm I would like your umm consent to court Poppy (Rue) properly by both umm Districts' traditions.  
Cato "What makes you the perfect candidate for Poppy, Liam?"  
Liam "I respect Poppy. We've been friends for years. I really like her for herself. I don't care that she's a Victor. She's kind, bright, funny, not too girly but feminine in her own way. However I do want it to be her choice. (This is where Cato knew he was 'the one' for Poppy) I would like your blessing just the same Sir.  
Cato looks at the others two (Brutus & Gale) said "We'll leave it up to Poppy & let nature take its' course. Liam you have my blessing to formerly court her."  
The guys hear the ladies come down as they get up & stand by the door as Poppy was coming down stairs.  
All four guys jaws dropped as Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone came down the in brown bike short that ended just above the knee, basic black tank under a woodland camouflage belted tunic shirt with moccasin boots. Hair was French braided like her mother did, to the nape then put into a pony tail going down the back with very little make up.  
Cato "Oh"  
Brutus "My"  
Gale "Freakin' "  
Liam "God, she's gorgeous." As the other three look at him then at each other & say "goner". Where 3 of them see her mother, Liam sees Poppy for the first time as a beautiful woman.**

**For her father, Cato it was bittersweet. He just got his daughter back home where she belongs, to see she's no longer a kid anymore. But she's not a fully grown woman yet either.**  
**For Brutus & Gale they see her mother again. Ready to take it on & win against all odds. Yet this star is going to shine brightly & a hell of a lot longer if they have anything to say about it.**

**For Liam he sees his best friend from childhood in a new light. Gone was the oversized T-shirts, capris & jeans that hid everything. Liam sees the beautiful person shine through that he knew was always there & smiles.  
**

* * *

**In the dining room: Happy Birthday Poppy/Rue**

**Liam goes & meets her at the bottom of the stairs. Poppy looks up at him & smiles "You made it."  
Liam "I got here early. I was in the study talking with your Dad. You look beautiful."  
Poppy "I'm glad. Boy do I have a ton of stuff to tell you but later."  
Poppy looks at the other three "Are we eating yet?" All three go yeap 'goner'. **

**Poppy had all her favorites this year. For her it was the perfect birthday. She was wondering why Liam was nervous for. It was the only time she saw he was tongued tied ever. While they were waiting for cake , Poppy decided to talk to him while showing him 'the project'.  
Poppy "Liam talk to me. What's going on?"  
Liam "You know in our District marriages are usually arranged. The first step being to request a formal courtship with someone."  
Poppy "Yeah so?"  
Liam "I made a formal request for her father's blessing today. I wanted to let nature take its course but show her the respect she's earned & deserves since birth."  
Poppy (playing dumb) "Well I hope she's nice & good to you. She is, isn't she?"  
Liam "I think so since she's my best friend."  
Poppy does a double take & whispers "Me. You asked for me?"  
Liam "Poppy you've been my best friend forever, since we were nine. I would like very much if you would be my girlfriend. (Cato "Yes! he grew a pair!")  
Poppy "If you answer me this teeny weeny question? (in the study the guys, "she's toying with him. way to go sweetheart.")  
Liam "And that is?"  
Poppy "What took you so long?" (the guys "WHAT?!")  
Liam looked right at her & said "You to move here. So I take your answer is..."  
Poppy "Yes! My answer is yes Liam. So about my project, what do you th..." as Liam gives Poppy her first kiss. For both it was electric. Poppy had the perfect word, "fireworks." Then it was over too soon for the pair when Cato came on the intercom; "Poppy cake."  
**

* * *

**Poppy "Dad can you come out here for a minute."  
Cato "On my way. (smiling)"  
Poppy "We're telling him together right?"  
Liam "Oh yeahhhh!"  
Meanwhile 5 minutes prior back in the house, Cato looks to Brutus "50 says she yes" but Brutus declines knowing that she did say yes. However Brutus had one for his protégé "50 says two years or less YOU"RE walking her down the aisle."  
Cato "You're on." as he goes to Poppy's workshop.  
Cato arrives looks at the pair as if he doesn't know "Ok, what's up?"  
Poppy "He asked."  
Liam "She said yes."  
Poppy "We're a couple &"  
Liam "We're wanted you to be the first to know."  
Cato "Where's the ring?" with the raised eyebrow.  
Liam "Sir Poppy _hates_ rings." as we pull necklaces out instead. Poppy's has a heart with Liam's name. Liam's has a key with the name Poppy-Rue on it. As the three now are walking back to the house, Cato looks up "Not enough time my love. Not enough time."  
Poppy & Liam walk in first hand to everyone's delight. Her Uncle Gale walks up to them to Poppy "Anything I should tell 'crush'?"  
Poppy "Tell 'crush' I'm unavailable. VERY unavailable, Uncle Gale."  
It was a birthday that wasn't bittersweet for once. Poppy was all smiles as she blew out her 16 candles.  
**

* * *

**Later when everybody went home. Father & daughter talked. Poppy explained to Cato (much to his dismay) that she had these feelings for Liam since she was 14 but didn't understand them until she talked to Auntie E & Aunt Jo-Jo. With Seth he was fake & he was forcing the issue. I thought he was a friend but he wanted more. I couldn't give him that. With Liam it's natural. I always look forward to being with Liam.  
Cato knew all too well since her mother went through this with Peeta & the lost that he goes through to this day.**

**Meanwhile Gale Hawthorne returns to & informs Seth that Poppy is officially off the market.  
Gale "Liam made a formal offer of courtship. Poppy has accepted. They're officially a couple now."  
Seth "Because of me?"  
Gale " Yes. Now listen up. Years ago I fell for her mother, Katniss hard. Who didn't know but she didn't love me like that. Katniss love me like a brother. Katniss did love someone more than life itself, Cato. A love like that doesn't even come once in a lifetime for, it burns fast it & bright. What I am saying Seth, Poppy loves Liam. If you're a 'real' friend, let her be happy & let nature take its course."  
Seth just nods in agreement. He knows he blew it. Now he has to live with it.  
**

* * *

**Later back upstairs in her room Poppy sleeps with a smile on her face. Dreams are not bitter but sweet for once as she sees the lady in green. But now she knows who she is, it's her mother, Katniss.  
Poppy "Mom?"  
Katniss "Yes Poppy it's me. Happy Birthday, I'm so proud of you. "  
Poppy " I Miss you Mom. It's sounds strange since I never got to be around you like other kids."  
Katniss "I know , little one I know. Remember the ones who love you most are with you-Always." As Katniss points at Poppy's heart.  
Poppy murmurs "Always. Mom- Always." At the door Cato hears Poppy from the doorway.  
Poppy 'What do you think of Liam Mom?"  
Katniss "Your Dad's right. He's perfect but Poppy-Rue remember the stars that burn the brightest always fade the fastest."  
Poppy "I will Mom, I will. Bye mom" as she sees Katniss fade away.**

**As Cato goes to his room. Now that he's alone he pops the Dvd case open to find a second DVD under the first one. Cato pops the first one into the player. What he sees blows his mind away.  
First DVD-Puzzle is complete**

**It's Katniss showing off Poppy during her pregnancy. 6 weeks, 12, weeks, 16 weeks, 5 months, Snow walking in, what the fuck. President Snow walking in.  
Snow "Ms. Everdeen I thought we had an agreement. You are to marry Peeta.."  
Katniss 'NO! He's not the father & I _won't_ cross that line."  
Snow "Either you marry Mr. Mellark or, I make it that Cato goes into the arena."  
Katniss "Won't cross that line. Cato can win the 75th games all on his own. (You knew me so well. Kat)  
Snow "Do it or, Cato dies & your baby dies in the arena."  
Katniss at this point has had enough of his threats. Cato knew what this meant but he was in for a surprise. A very ballsy unprecedented surprise. For Katniss struck back in a way that knocked him for a loop or, two. for hormonal Katniss is never a good thing to piss off.  
Katniss "NOW HEAR THIS MR. PRESIDENT SNOW! (Cato Whoa! Holy Shit):  
1) Here's the copy of the WRITTTEN agreement YOU HAD WITH MY GRANDFATHER stating, that his daughter's descendants were NEVER TO GET REAPED. None of this would've happened if YOU would've have kept YOUR WORD in the first place. Plus you denied my MOTHER her royalties while using HER cures illegally. (oh shit. Katniss family was entitled to royalties by Snow. Those now belong to Poppy as the last surviving member of the family. add to list to look into.)  
2) YOU crossed the line. Peeta is NOT the father nor will EVER PUT A RING ON THIS FINGER! (YES! That's my GIRL!) GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW! (WOW! She's pissed wait did I just see Snow take a step back? Whoa!)  
3)NOW THIS IS THE WAY ITS GOING DOWN:  
A) THIS BABY MAKES IT OUT OF THE ARENA, PERIOD!  
B) CATO DOES NOT GO IN! (WHAT.. No Baby no! Why?) I don't make it out of the arena by some chance, my baby will be raised by one living parent. (That's why. She was the target all along. Good job love. You knew him so well, my love.)  
C) NO DESCENDANTS OF PRIM'S, THE MELLARKS, THE HAWTHORNES, CATO'S OR MINE ARE EVER TO BE REAPED. EVER!  
D) THE GAMES STOP AS SOON AS I GO INTO LABOR! (That's why the games stopped.) AND YOU ARE NEVER TO GO NEAR MY BABY, EVER!  
Or, if any of the above happens I will make MY PERSONAL mission to take all that YOU love go away. Starting with (as Katniss backs slowly step by step, Snow up against at wall after giving everything over to the rebels, I will tie your ass up & MAKE YOU WATCH as I personally torch YOUR ROSE GARDEN TO THE GROUND! The love of YOUR life taken away from you. GET IT! GOOD! (Cato sits there in shock as he sees Snow back down.)  
Oh Mr. President remember "we have a long understanding that, we wouldn't lie to each other." (Whoa! Way to go Baby! I knew there was a reason why I love you.) You know I will do it! For even I know that you don't put the Lincoln Red with the JFK Whites nor the Lady Di's with the Texas Yellow or the Sterling roses next to each other.  
Since you DO have a country to run Mr. President, I bid you good day Sir." (OMG, What the Fuck! She just dismissed the President like some kind of lackey?!-END OF SIDE A  
**

* * *

**DVD-Side B  
Peeta is on this side. "Okay Cato before you go WTF? Here's what's going on;  
1)Katniss know & has known she's the target for a long time. Probably since the 74th games. Katniss beings too much hope to the other Districts.  
2) For the record Katniss loves you. NOT me(No shit Sherlock). I thought I loved her, I admired her but I wasn't 'in love' with her. I actually loved Clove (What?). I still do damn it (know the feeling) so, you know I'm volunteering for Haymitch (Snow doesn't know). The games are rigged Cato so in case your name gets called don't get mad at the person who volunteers in your place. I'm not making it out of there, Katniss & your child are if I have anything to say about it. If I have it my way the three of you will be a family. If Katniss doesn't make it raise Poppy to be a good person. Katniss will explain it later. The other DVD is the Documentary for you & Poppy of the pregnancy to show Poppy that Katniss wanted her & that she loved you A LOT. Cato, be the DAD you can be to Poppy. I just hope when Poppy sees the 'other' footage that she doesn't think too unkindly of me. If Katniss lives through this, love her the way she deserves to be loved. Get her & Poppy out of this mess call Panem. Gale promised me that he'll help as much as he can on this. However if Katniss doesn't make it, make sure Poppy star doesn't burn too bright. For all know that the star the burns the brightest, fades the fastest. For all of us, WE want Poppy to have a long life. Dude I'm facing my death for a second time at 17. I just hope all goes for you three.-Later"  
**

**Next is Gale:  
"Cato you lucky son of a bitch. If you don't treat Katniss well, fuck the damn laws I'm coming for you! (Cato laughs). Seriously we're here for you Bro. Catnip doesn't know. We (Peeta & I) made this side of the Dual DVD. I got Catnip talked to the alter on your behalf (you earned it. BOY did you earn it! You lucky son of a..). Talk to her NOW. That's why I called you while she was a her 6 month appointment. (That SOB, WTF, Okay thanks Gale.) I overheard that Snow was going to put only your name in to be reaped in the Quarter Quell. However Brutus knows & is volunteering for you so, don't get mad at him (too late). Just to let you know Snow is marring the two of you together by paper/proxy the day before you go in. Katniss doesn't know about this. Katniss, she needs YOU Cato. Be strong for her while she's in the arena. We're trying to get her & Poppy back to you.-Later."-END OF FIRST DVD.  
**

* * *

**Cato switches out the first DVD & puts the second DVD into the player.  
Second dvd-side A; Pregnancy Documentary  
6 Weeks-child morning sickness 24/7 sucks.  
12 weeks- I can eat again-THIS IS AWESOME. Yeay! (Cato laughs)  
4 Months- Do I have feet? Just to let you know... She's a Daddy's Girl. This includes the Pineapple cravings (Cato Laughs. There's my girls). I just never seen an OB Doc turn so red when you mooned them in the ultra sound. (Cato laughs even harder.)  
5 Months- Baby, Daddy popped the question. Baby I don't think he'll understand. I know he hates me (No that's where you were wrong, love.) I want to keep him safe. Keeping him away from me right now so Snow don't get to him. I'll explain the whole kit kat & caboodle later.  
6 almost 7 Months- Sorry doc had to reschedule so it's a double header or, a two-fer this month. Uncle Gale is calling your father again or, has call... (That's right I forgot about this)  
Cato "Katniss turn around. I'm not going anywhere until you give me an explanation."  
Katniss " Snow. I'm the.." Cato had kissed her (She was trying to tell me then damn it!)  
Cato " Fuck Snow."  
Katniss "NO thank you. I'm not _that_ _desperate_, Sweetheart." (Cato almost fell off the bed laughing)  
****Cato was on bended knee for the third time "Marry me Katniss. I swear to God almighty to Keep him away from you & our baby."  
Katniss "Hell yes! Well this a new one for you lil one."  
Cato "Lil' One?" Katniss points out the camera & explains the Documentary for Poppy for when she turns 16.  
Cato remembers this being one of the happiest days of his life.  
7 1/2 months-Both are there doing engagement pictures for their wedding which is going to take place after the arena when Poppy was born. Cato remembers Gale filming this for the documentary. Boy was Poppy kicking that day.  
8 Months-Well here we are. It's nearing reaping day for me again. Dad had to go back to 2 to start mentoring the reaped in that district Poppy. I wouldn't say this if you father was around dear but I'm scared. He doesn't realized I'm the target & so are you. If all goes well your father won't get reaped & if I go into labor in the arena hopefully Snow keeps his word & stops the games. Just remember I love you. Both of you.-Always.  
The screen goes blue.-End of side A.**

**Cato flips it to side B.**  
**It's Katniss the love of his life just before she goes into the arena at 8 & 1/2 pregnant. Cato realizes it her message for him to move on.**  
**Katniss "You my love are going to live a FULL life. My star is fading fast my love (Cato; no). You know what to do. If I don't make it out of this arena you are to raise our child. Don't live in the past baby, live in the future. Let nature take its course. Look what it did for us (as Katniss stands up & put her hand on her stomach. Cato Laughs). It about kills me to say this (Cato "then don't"), you have a lot of love to give. There is life after me believe it or, not. So go out there. Go forward. Don't look back & live my love. Live for me. Don't worry, I'll be waiting at the ready with page 75 for rounds 5, 6, 7...when you get here.-Love you, Always.**  
**DVD goes blue . Cato looks at the blue screen "Baby I don't want anybody else. I want you. Maybe later Kat but now." Cato text Brutus & ask to come over after the Aunts take Poppy clothes shopping tomorrow.**  
**Brutus replies "Sure what's up?"**  
**Cato answers back "The last pieces of the puzzle. YOU gotta see this."**  
**Brutus replies "Will be there."**

* * *

****I know long chapter but there was a lot that was going to come out on Poppy's 16th.**  
Getting chapters 8 & 9 ready to go. Enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8 Out in the Open

*****I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's Characters.*****

* * *

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 8**

**Out in the Open**

* * *

**District 2-Academy; Enemies Within.**

**Everyone adjusted to District 2 really well. Poppy completed Driver's ED during her summmer session & received her permit. Cato showed Brutus the DVD Disc & asked why didn't he tell him.  
Cato "I could've saved them both, Brutus."  
Brutus " Katniss knew she was the target & I was protecting my grandchild in the arena while keeping my son out of it." Cato did a double take as Brutus continued "Your mother was pregnant with you when engaged to Caleb Stone. Like you I begged her too, she said no. Stone & I struck up an agreement that he raised you until you come to the academy then I get you. I volunteered for you so YOU could raise YOUR child. Understand?"  
Cato "Well that explains boy & son doesn't it. Even better Poppy can now call you Gramps."  
Brutus " Nope, not until you run it by her first, okay."**

**Liam for his part was the happiest SOB on the planet. After he told his family that Poppy accepted, Liam changed his status to unavailable on his social web page. When asked who was the lucky girl Liam replied "My best Friend."**  
**Yet there was a problem.**

* * *

**During the monthly staff meeting, Brutus brought up the arena trip to the 75th arena. Brutus wasn't happy with the staff's comments.  
Brutus "We have an issue with the arena. One of the students required to go is allergic to 3/4's of it. We need to find a way to ensure her safety or, extempt her for health reasons.  
Staff Member "Who is the student, Sir?"  
Brutus "Poppy (Rue) Everdeen-Stone (Many of the staff murmur 'The Lil' Victor') this was due to exposure to agents before her birth in said arena. Do we think its wise to expose a student to unnecessary danger?  
Staff Member "It's required by our ciriculum. It should be her responsibility to take the nesscessary precautions to ensure her own safety." Brutus was geting peeved when Poppy spoke for herself. Looking at the staff member Poppy asked said staff member "How would I protect myself against something that I was expose to prior to my birth Sir? If you have a suggestion, I'm all ears."  
The Staff Memeber said nothing but Poppy did.  
Poppy "Since its manditory for me to attend & be apart of this I suggest that a dry run be performed so we know how exactly what measures I need to take to ensure my safety. This way we all know what I am up against. Also for other students for future reference. If I am able to go through the whole arena before the required trip or before term starts. This seems the most logical since I've been on these trips since the age of 10."  
Then is hit both Cato & Brutus that there's a artieror motive. Poppy already completed the arena requirement because in said requirement you are allowed to miss up to two. This is the last arena for her.  
Brutus "You've been on the arena trips Poppy?"  
Poppy "Yes, Sir. I've accompanied my father every year before I returned to 12 at the end of the summer session. Sometimes it's not easy being the daughter of two Victors for you always have somebody who thinks you're getting out of your responsibilities so, I have had to prove myself in TWO districts, on a daily basis, twice over Sir." Poppy just thinly hinted about the bullying by staff here.  
Staff Member "She wasn't a student here. Those trips do not count, Sir."  
Poppy "I have been enrolled in the Summber Sessions since age 8 at THIS academy. How does make those trips null & void when I WAS A STUDENT AT THE TIME, Sir?"  
Poppy realized along with her family that she as an enemy within the school's staff. Poppy knows she will get nowhere with this staff member so, she turns to Brutus.  
Poppy " Since we are trying to avoid speculation we do a day run & have everything at the ready just in case I have to go reguardless. It couldn't hurt Sir."  
Brutus " Okay Cato pick one candidate & Poppy one relative to do the dry run with you." Brutus calls the staff member into his office after the meeting & everybody else is dismissed. The staff member follows Brutus into his office who is followed by Enobaria. Cato pulls Poppy aside; "who is the relative Poppy?"  
Poppy "Uncle Gale who is mom's cousin & blood brother. Who is the cadidate dad?"  
Cato "I'm pulling Liam for the dry run."  
Poppy "Dad we may have a problem here."  
Cato "When do you want to do this dry run Poppy?"  
Poppy "ASAP this way if I pay for it, it doesn't come out iof the school's budget. Dad ask Uncle Brutus to have Aunt Jo-Jo to be the observer. She doesn't miss a thing."  
Cato "Okay. Poppy are you sure?"  
Poppy "I'm my Mother's Daughter or, so I've been told. Quit & easy are not in my vocabulary. I want to know what crawled up that staff member's butt sideways. Dad I gotta to know why?  
Cato "Poppy!"  
Poppy "Not the first time at 'this' rodeo Dad! We both know that if I refuse, they'll say I pulled 'the Victor' or 'the teacher's kid' cards & can't hang with the ones who've earned it. I've never pulled either one EVER in my life. I am the daughter of Cato Stone & Katniss Everdeen, TWO Victors; I was declared a Victor 47 minutes of age making me the youngest Victor on record. That's a lot to put on a kid. The name stuff is easy BS that, I had to deal within 12. I had to be twice as good, DO twice as much & behave 10 times better than any kid there. I've got what it takes Dad. BRING IT ON!"  
Cato "I'll tell Brutus. You don't worry. We'll have your back."**

**Meanwhile in Brutus's Office:**

**Brutus "Diamen what crawled up your ass to challenge a Victor like that?"  
Diamen "She didn't 'earn' her Victor in those games."  
Brutus "That kid EARNED IT Diamen! Poppy was exposed to acid rain, nerve agents while in utero. "  
Diamen "I'm not the only one who thinks this Brutus. Poppy needs to know not everybody is a 'friend' here."  
Brutus "Diamen bring those assholes into the gym area in 30 minutes. ALL OF THEM student & staff Diamen. Dismissed." Diamen leaves. Enobaria "We need to prepare her."  
Brutus "She's been prepared. Barry set up the mini arena" Just then Cato knocks & walks in at the enter.  
Cato "Brutus? What's going on?"  
Brutus "Poppy. Mini arena. In 30. Get her ready, NOW!"  
Cato leaves grabs Poppy whispers 1 word "Arena". Poppy nods as Brutus goes into the Gym to see over 50 students & 20 staff members there.**

**Brutus "Okay are you sure you want to take this position against Ms. Everdeen-Stone?" Before Brutus gets an answer, over 200 students led by Liam & 75 staff led by Enobaria file behind Brutus.**  
**Brutus to the ones behind him "What's your position?"**  
**Without hesitation the students & staff behind Brutus answer " Ms. Everdeen-Stone is a VICTOR."**  
**Brutus "Who challenges Ms. Everdeen-Stone?"**  
**Over half of the students & 15 out of the 20 staff stand up & file down.**  
**Brutus "Staff with me, Arena NOW. Students sit back down."**  
**Enobaria contacts Cato to tell him the odds. Cato gets the message through the com-link.**  
**Cato "Poppy?"**  
**Poppy without stopping the stretching or stopping practice on the round house high kicks "How many?"**  
**Cato "15. Trained staff. This is serious. 15 of the 20 are openly challenging you."**  
**Poppy "Could've been worse."**  
**Cato "Poppy this is NO joke. They're saying you don't deserve to be a Victor."  
Poppy "I know. 15 against lil' old me, right?"  
Cato (nods) "On the bright side over 200 students & 75 staff are on your side."**

**Brutus puts the 15 on the pedestals, goes into Poppy's arena room.**  
**Brutus "15 against 1. Hand to hand only no weapons of any kind. Poppy win this & nobody will ever challenge you. Ever. Lose & you can lose everything."**  
**Poppy " I know (nods). I can't fail. Too much on the line (as she thinks of Liam). Just tell me that staff member is one of them?"**  
**Brutus "He is why?"**  
**Poppy "Target. He's my first target. Lets do this." Poppy pulls her hood on, hugs Cato "See you in a few Dad. (nods to Brutus) Sir." Poppy walks into the tube & is lifted into the arena. Poppy's pedestal is in front of what would be the cornucopia of the mini arena.  
**

* * *

**Poppy is in the center of the Mini arena with 15 trained staff member in a semi circle around her. All know Straight up hand to hand combat, NO weapons allowed. More so because she's the daughter of two Victors as well as being a Victor in her own right that, losing is NOT an option. Losing means she can lose Liam. Again not an option.**

**In the gym, Liam all 6' 2" of him doesn't show it but he's worried for her. Yet he admires her stance as she eyes 1 staff member. In his mind he's thinking 'concentrate on the whole baby. Don't get tunnel vision. Not now, Now not baby.'**

**Brutus & Cato get back to the Gym to watch. They see poppy scan each one. Sizing up their weaknesses. Yet none of them thanks to Gramps & Uncle Gale know that Poppy has two secret weapons. First being that she is a Black belt in both Tai Kwan Do & Kung Fu; Second for years Aunt Hazel & Uncle Gale practice Pressure Points from her late Aunt Prim's notes. Liam at this point sends a prayer to protect her.**

**Mini Arena**

**The 15 think she's can't do it. They're wrong as the count down starts. 60, 59, 58, 57, Poppy adjust her stance; 45, 44, 43, 42, Diamen shows fear for the first time as Poppy sights her first target & goes to a dark place & smiles (Mentors including Brutus & her father who know what that look means, go "Oh shit!"). 20, 19, 18, 17; 10 of the 15 decide to hold back as a second wave attack. Poppy already planned for that. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 ,4, 3 ,2 ,1 , 0 buzz Diamen & the other four of the first wave rush toward Poppy as she hauls off & decks Diamen while using pressure points to the neck to knock him out while dislocating his shoulder (students in the gym "Whoa!"). Three of the four step back as Poppy does a full round house on the 4th one, knocking her flat out so hard she hits ground bouncing her head off the ground, twice (Enobaria just smiles at this). The other three bum rush Poppy. She blocks one kicks the other two in the nuts dropping them to the ground. Punches the one she blocked in the face breaking his nose before she kicks him in the balls to then round house the three taking them down knocking them all out.**  
**As the remaining 10 come to surround her, Poppy looked at her nails.**

**In the gym Liam, Cato, Brutus & Enobaria hold their breaths as they surround her. Poppy goes off as she looks at her hand "SHIT! I BROKE A NAIL! DAMN IT! YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! I broke a nail. My beautiful, perfectly done nail & I broke it because of YOU! YOU BUNCH OF DIRTY ROTTEN MOTHER FUCKING, SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES!"  
Brutus "Whoa! Holy Sh..."**  
**Cato "Damn! Just who in the hell did she learn that.. 'Damn'. "**  
**Enobaria "Oh NO! Oh boy, oh boy, her nails. This is going to hurt."**  
**Liam turns to the other 200 + students "Guys, this is going to get ugly. Really, really ugly. She's pissed." as he smiles.**  
**Poppy is now super pissed as 3 bum rush her, 1 grabs her from behind & she head butts them to break the hold & his nose plus 5 teeth with a crack in his jaw. Kicks the other two in the balls then pressure points one in the neck & punches the other in the face to knock them out. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a glint of steel as this staff member produces a blade.**  
**(gets attention of Liam, Cato & Brutus who all run toward the arena) Poppy is able to dodge most of the stoke but not before receiving a long shallow cut on the arm. Kicks the knife out of the third person sending it in the air. After punching said ower of the knife, grabs the knife & returns the favor by stabbing him in the shoulder near the collar bone. Poppy has just been exposed to Li-lox Toxin, a nerve agent. Grabbed said knife out of his shoulder & threw it into a tree. The remaining 7 come at her with from all angles with multiple types of powders & throw it at her. The powders were a combination of nerve agents & pollen from her known allgeries. However Poppy does a couple back flips & sommersaults onto her pedestal away from the powders so she's not exposed to them. Poppy's arm is starting to feel numb. She knows that she has minutes if she's lucky decides screw it. Time to unleash & show them how its done.  
Poppy adrenaline kicks in to over drive has she uses moves so fast that the people in the gym can't keep track off them. At this point after seeing what the staff did, the students who were against her switch their position & side with Poppy in a form of a formal apology to Enobaria as she is the Senior Staff member there. Enobaria gets the rest of the story from one of the students to fill in the blanks on what the kids were told about Poppy by the challeneging Staff.**

**By the time Liam, Cato & Brutus get there, all the staff that challenged her openly are on the ground unconscious & or on the ground unable to move. In the gym Enobaria looks on with pride that Poppy took them down without a weapon as agreed upon as all in the gym cheers for Poppy.**  
**Poppy on the pedestal still in a stance starts to shake, hard. Poppy looks up "Aunt E, need old friend Eppie code May Day! Tell Dad Knife in the tree(as she point to the tree). It's in, the.. that.. treeeeee." Enobaria calls medics has she com-links to Brutus to where the knife is as, both Cato & Liam both are carrying Eppie pens. Liam goes into full throttle & sprints pass both Cato & Brutus & gets to Poppy as she passes out from the knife wound. Liam injects Poppy in the upper thigh.  
Liam "Poppy hold on help is on the way. I got you Poppy. I got you, hold on. Baby just hold on."  
Poppy "Liam 15 to 1! Sweet Je...(inhales), Dad? Sweet Jesus how much more..."  
Both her Dad & Uncle Brutus get there as Cato pulls the knife out of the tree he notices a coating on it. Goes up to Diamen decks him & gives him a cut for Poppy exposing him to what they exposed his baby to. Brutus notices that Poppy prior to the match put some type of ointment or, thick coating on her arms.  
Brutus "Poppy, what's on your arms? Poppy what's on your Arms?!"  
Poppy "Night balm. Grandma..." then it all goes black for Poppy as she passes out.  
Brutus looks at Liam "She read them. She knew they wouldn't be honorable. Poppy prepared for it. She's going to be okay Liam." Who was holding her on one side with her father at the other, as the medics come into the arena.  
Liam "What happens to them now Sir." Looking at the staff with disgust.  
Brutus "That's up to Poppy. She's the Victor." as all three look at her being wheeled away by the medics.  
**

* * *

**D-2; Medical Center- 3days later:  
****  
Poppy's trying to wake up but they're so heavy. Too Heavy.  
The news ribbon going 24/7: "Mocking Jay/Victor Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone in medical center after defending her Victor status in mini arena against 15 staff members of District 2 Academy. Ms. Everdeen-Stone is the Daughter of Victor Cato Stone (74th games) & the late Victor Katniss Everdeen (back to back Victor 74th & 75th games). Ms. Everdeen-Stone is the youngest Victor on record (age 47minutes) & was the Mocking Jay during the Rebellion. This is the first time a Victor as been challenged to defend their victor's status in 65 years. No comment from treat Doctor as of yet stating "Too soon to tell." The news also flashed pictures of Poppy at various ages.  
This did not ease the fear with the men in her life. For Cato it was like going through losing Katniss again. For Liam it was his greatest fear. He knew these challenges were taking a toll on Poppy. For Brutus it was a hit in the gut to see both his son & granddaughter like this. Doctor Maya Huxton pulled Cato & Brutus outside of the room:  
"The night balm was an older batch so it wasn't at full strength or, strong enough to completly counter the toxin like it should have. Don't worry, she's a fighter."  
Cato "Night Balm was invented by my late mother-in-law Doctor Huxton." Maya does a double take. That's when Cato informs her of who Poppy is & her heritage.  
Doc "She's only 16. Why would they challenge her?"  
Cato explains why.  
Doc "Ridiculous! If she was declared a Victor in the games by law she is a Victor. Those brown-nosing Jackasses!" Cato laughs & for once he's not feeling guilty about it. "I'll be back to check on her since I also have to checks on these jerks who put her in here."  
Cato "Until next round then." (Brutus does a quick look up in hope)**

**Liam on the other side of her bed holding her hand, then felt a tug. Lifts his head to find Poppy gripping it tighter.**  
**Liam "Poppy? Poppy can you hear me? Poppy, baby if you can hear me squeeze my hand again." Liam hand gets squeezed tighter to where he looks up into Poppy's Blue-Gray eyes.**  
**Liam "Keep them open Poppy. Cato!"  
**

**Cato who was still talking to the Doctor heard Liam yell for him. both look at each other then hurried in. Maya would later remark on how she never saw a more relieved looks on both the father & boyfriend's faces.**

**Cato "Hey there kiddo. Poppy don't YOU ever scare me like that again. By the way, how did you know to use night balm Poppy?"**  
**Poppy "Since when in ANY arena did they play fair, Dad?"**  
**Cato "That's my girl. We taught you well."**  
**Poppy looks between the two & asks: "Well did I WIN or was it a techincally?" Cato looks at Liam who looks at Poppy. Poppy looks back at her father, who stated "The moment 1 of them drew a knife you won. It was to be straight up hand to hand combat ONLY. No weapons of any kind were permitted in the arena. You should be proud Poppy, I am."**  
**Brutus (at the door)"We ALL are. No one will question your status as a Victor again. Even the student who challenged you backed off when you said you broke a nail. Classic. Gramps would've laughed his ass off, on that one alone."**  
**Poppy "You got that right."  
Doc "Poppy I'm Doctor Maya Huxton. I'm going toneed all the guys here to go out for a few till I'm done with the exam."  
Cato "gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead "We'll be just out side." as Poppy nods. The guys leave.**

**Outside the room  
**  
**Liam looked at Cato & asks "Does it get any easier Sir?"**  
**Cato "No. The more you love them the harder** **it can get but the rewards are worth it. Trust me." As he cuffs Liam's gently on the head.  
**

**Back in Poppy's**** room:  
****Doc: "Poppy do you know how long you were out?"  
Poppy "No, I don't"  
Doc "3 days Poppy. The balm you used was an older batch & not at full strength. It bought you time to get here for treatment. How did you know to use it."  
Poppy "My Aunt Prim's notes."  
Doc "Where is your Aunt. She must be very proud of you."  
Poppy "Died when I was 3 & 1/2 in the rebellion at the Presidents' Mansion. She was a medic."  
Doc "Poppy who is you blood relative out there?"  
Poppy "Dad just Dad. Doc let me give you the brief on this." Poppy started with her father & who he is.  
Doc "Okay, now tell me what you last remembered.'  
Poppy does in order of events as it happened.  
Doc "Liam, who is Liam?'  
Poppy "Boyfriend. We been best friends since the age of 9. He went & honored me with a traditional formal courtship offer even though its' not the thing anymore since the rebellion."  
Doc "Oh I see. Poppy I'm going to talk to your father but before I do that who's Auntie E?"  
Poppy "Enobaria. All my Aunts & Uncles are Victors with the exception of Uncle Gale, Uncle Vic, Aunts Hazel & Posey."  
Doc "Okay I'll be right back. Anybody you want to see as if I didn't know?'  
Poppy blushes as she says "Liam"**

**Maya leaves the room & goes to where the three guys are. She looks at Liam "She's asking for you." Liam goes back into the room.**  
**Liam "Hey there."**  
**Poppy "Hey yourself. Sorry, did my best at 15 to 1 & I still kicked their butts in an open challeng..." as Liam stops her with a kiss.**  
**Liam "YOU won. Poppy you won still got all 15 & kick their asses. They disobeyed Brutus. Poppy YOU fought with honor even the other challenging students sided with you after they saw the knife & bio powders. I was worried because YOU were out for 3 days. It should've been 4 hours to a day & a half max. I am worried because it's taking its toll on you." As their foreheads touch he looked into Poppy's eyes said "but I gotta admit, You look so hot when you took them down Poppy-Rue." As he kisses her. "By the way how did you DO that?"**

**Outside in waiting area:**

**Doc: "Poppy tells me you're her only blood relative, Mr Stone."  
Cato "As far as Poppy knows yes but there is another." Brutus stood up & explained ending "Poppy doesn't know."  
Doc "You're lucky (while pointing at the two of them) that she's alive. I need to see the footage of the arena match, all angles. Can you get me that please." Brutus nods in agreement. "Now here are her injuries:  
*Sprained Wrist.  
*Multiple Bruises  
*3 bruised ribs  
* A 4 to 6 inch cut along her arm from a poisioned blade. The cut wasn't life threatening but the Toxin they used was.  
* A torn mincus which will need to do surgery on. I like to schedule the surgery today for later this afternoon if you would consent Mr. Stone. Poppy already knows.  
Anything that is on the table for her is put off for at least a month, minimum period. If all goes well Poppy will make a full recovery & can go home the day after tomorrow. She'll be able to start PT in a week provided taht she's off of crutches at the time."  
Brutus "Can she do her PT at the academy?"  
Doc "Yes & I mean what I said. She's been through enough & as long as she's MY paitent it stays that way. Mr. Malone tell your staff Poppy isn't the onnly one who knows Tai Kwan Do."  
Brutus "Okay." Then Brutus informs Doc aobut the dry run. Maya tells Brutus not until she is cleared by me first. She needs time to heal.  
Doc: "I've got to turn over my rounds & get Poppy's surgery room ready. I'll be back to check on her later. " Maya leaves.**

**Cato "Brutus now what? We can't have her do the run then trip the same day."**  
**Brutus "Cato. Poppy won on her own talent. Nobody can say anything about her status as a Victor. Besides due to her injuries, she's not medically cleared." At that Cato smiles. Cato knew it's not the pshyical effects that concern him at this point for that arena. It's the emotional effect that have him worried. As Brutus & Cato walk in Liam is showing the empitome of restraint. Sitting in a chair at Poppy's bedside, Liam is filling in the blanks for her.  
Brutus "Has Poppy told you about her knee?'  
Liam "We were discussing about her PT for it."  
**

**Brutus "The dry run is delayed until YOU are cleared by your Doctor which, will be for at least one month. 75th arena maynot be an option for you as of now until your doctor clears you, you're medically excused. I'll be back later with Enobaria & Jo-Jo to talk to you later." Brutus gives her a hug. But before going he said " Don't YOU ever scare me like that again. EVER!"  
Poppy "Yes Sir."  
Liam "You got that right." as Poppy laughs.  
Cato sits on the other side of her bed "The Doctor & I are doing the press conference after your surgery. Want to add anything?"  
Poppy "Thanks for the Welcoming committee." All chuckle.**

**Later that day surgery goes off without a hitch. Poppy is put back into her room with has an no flower sign because of her allgeries. Liam was waiting for her when her surgery was done after, going home to shower & change clothes. yet he wasn't the only one . Liam's parents came by to visit & sit with Poppy along with Brutus, Enobaria & Johanna (Aunt Jo-Jo).**

**Maya releases her statement "She's sustained life threatening injuries due to the toxin that was introduced into her system in a challenge that was suppose to be without weapons of any kind. We are happy to announce that Ms. Everdeen-Stone will make a full recovery from all her injuries."**  
**Reporter " How's the patient?"**  
**Maya "She's one tough cookie I can tell you that. However that maybe, Poppy will be my patient until she fully recovers."  
**

**Then Cato releases his statement.  
Cato "When a Victor receives a challenge on our status we have to answer it . Age is never a factor, we are required to answer said challenge immediately. In Poppy's case 15 out of 20 trained staff member openly challenged my 16 year old Daughter in open hand to hand combat in an mini arena. No bio agents nor weapons were allowed. The challenge was rejected and declared null & void when the challengers themselves brought in bio agents & used a poisoned blade against Poppy. As a parent I can say I have never been more scared as well as never being more proud of my daughter, Poppy." a reporter goes "wait til they start dating as the press corps laughs."**

**Back in Poppy's room:**

**Liam & Poppy "Tell them Dad. Don't dangle the bait too long." has the couple intertwine their fingers together.**

**Back in the Press Conference:**

**Cato : "Well about that part (as the press hold their breaths) the dating part that is, Poppy is off the market having accepted an official offer of courtship with my blessing. Getting back to the other part of my statement, as a father & a Victor I could not be more proud of how my daughter handled herself in the arena against 15 trained staff members.  
Reporter "Who's the lucky guy who grew a pair to ask YOU to court Poppy?"  
Cato already talked to the couple & knew what to say; " Her best friend. the couple request privacy for their relationship. To let nature take it's course."  
Reporter "What about the 15?"  
Cato "You will have to get ahold of Brutus Malone, the Senior Dean to answer that question concerning their fate."  
Reporter "What about her education?"  
Cato "Poppy is enrolled in the Academy here in district 2."  
Reporter "What about you? Anyone new in your life?"  
Cato "Nope but only time can tell. Sorry that's all the time I have for today. Thank you."  
Both Poppy & Brutus do a double take "About freakin time." Both said.  
**

* * *

******After the conference Cato finally grows a pair & asks Maya if she would like to go for coffee some time. However Maya said "With my schedule it's hard & I would have to get a sitter for Jay. However I could go for coffee now?" Cato agrees( the nurse at the station murmurs 'about time') & texts Brutus who with Enobaria yell "Hallelujah! He grew a pair." Brutus shows Poppy the text who said "Sweet Mother of Jesus, Finally." as she tells Liam. Brutus puts his plans into motion as he looks at Enobaria.**


	9. Chapter 9 Poppy-Rue Super Genisus

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Everdeen**

**Chapter 9**

**Poppy Rue**

**Super Genius**

* * *

**In the cafeteria since its been a long day they decided to make a quick meal of it. Both starting to talk about kids & careers.**  
**Maya "I love my job but the hours are murder."  
****Cato "I know that feeling. Between mentoring, training & parenting Poppy."**  
**Maya "How long for you being a widower?"**  
**Cato "Poppy mother died 30 minutes after giving birth in the 75th arena. She was Snow's target actually both were the target."**  
**Maya "Jay's father died during Peace Keeper training just before Jay's second birthday. Are your friends still trying to set you up?'**  
**Cato "All the time. Never works does it?"  
****Maya "Nope (popping the P). I think Poppy holding out or holding back in her training. From our conversation she's too intuitive for her age; I did the same thing at her age. If I'm right I peg her IQ between high 140's to about 155. Let me guess 3.95 GPA?"  
****Cato does a double take as she continues "Talk to her & find out what's up. However I would like to set up an IQ placement test for her to see where she stands?"**  
**Cato "Set it up Doc. At the Academy where Brutus & Enobaria can watch take the test. It will give her something to do while she's recovering. If she's holding out I need to find out why."**  
**Maya "Tell her quit dummying down it never works."** **The pair start to open up a little more as the lunch ends, Cato invites Maya over for lunch with Poppy at his house on her next day off to bring Jay**. **Maya went on rounds & Cato went to check on Poppy.  
**

* * *

**Cato went into Poppy's room to see how she was doing. Brutus, the Aunts & Liam was there. Liam's parents left after the news conference when Brutus arrived with the Aunts. Liam's Parents went home after the press conference when Brutus arrived with the Aunts.**

**Cato "Hey there. Looks like somebody's been holding out on us Brutus."**  
**Brutus "Oh who?"**  
**Liam "Yeah who?"**  
**Cato "Poppy Rue 3.95 GPA my ass!"**  
**Poppy "Damn trigonometry 2."**  
**Brutus "Trig 2? What the..."**  
**Cato "Her Doctor figured out her secret. Poppy, she did the same thing at your age. So being a trainer YOU Poppy-Rue will be taking your IQ placement test next Monday in front of Brutus & Enobaria!"**  
**Poppy "Oh shit."**  
**Cato "AND you're NOT to DUMMY DOWN get it!"**  
**The Aunts "What the..."**  
**Liam "Sir?"**  
**Cato "Her Doctor has her IQ pegged from the high 140's to around 155 (The Aunts "WHAT!?") to top is Poppy is too 'intuitive' for her age it seems."  
Brutus "Son of a..."Then starts laughing. " Payback's a bitch Cato."  
Cato "What are you talking about?"  
Brutus "About a certain young protégé of mine who's own IQ was pegged at 148 but dummied down to 135 because of a certain 'Seam' girl. Hmm... 'fireworks.' "  
Poppy "WHO?"  
Brutus "Your Mother." Cato turned beet red as Brutus answers Poppy with a smirk.  
Cato "Liam what's your IQ pegged at?"  
Liam "145/147"  
Cato looks at Poppy "That's the number to beat. Now inform us why Poppy?"  
Poppy "Because I would be pushed into something I hated. Chemistry, Bio Weapons & that stuff. I want to work with herbs, plants, Cars, non-bio weapons & math. Liam goes that stuff & I don't begrudge him or, control what he likes. Why does everybody want to take away mine? What I like or, interested in, why? Prime example When the teachers & trainers found I was a natural with a bow, they took me off of spears which is what I like & put me on bow, period. Nobody asked me, they just did it. All looked dumb founded until Liam figured it out & spoke on her behalf.  
Liam "Sir I know what she's saying."  
Cato "Okay enlighten us Liam."  
Liam "She's not dummying down for the normal reasons. Poppy is dummying down because they guiance counselors are taking everything she LOVES away from her & put her into classes that she HATES. The counselors don't even listen to her in her career choice which should make you proud. Poppy want to follow in your footsteps. (leans in tells her "I'm telling them everything, love." Poppy nods.) The counselors here are bullying her to play the 'Victor' or 'teacher's kid' cards. Sirs you need to do something before she blows a gasket or, worse."  
Poppy "THANK YOU! FINALLY I've been talking to those twerps to no avail for years." It then dawned on Cato his daughter's sanctuary is fast becoming her prison.  
Cato " Like in the arena. You held back until the very end with the martial arts. You wanted to give them a taste of what you can do as a fighter.  
Poppy "Yes, they wanted to humilate both of us. If I lost they would've had me kicked out of the academy. That's why I couldn't allow that to happen. Now do you understand why?  
Cato "Yes & you still are taking the test."  
Liam "Here's her practice scores. Haymitch sent them to Gale. Gale gave them to me while she was still out of it yesterday." Cato took the envelope & opens it, looks at it then gives it to Brutus whose eyes bug out. It's not the high 140's to 155 Maya predicted, nope try a raw score of 159 +/- 5 points. Poppy's was justified with scores like these those counselors would've never let her do what she's interested in nor would've never allowed her to have her career choice.  
Brutus & Cato look at the pair "Next time, just come to us. Geez.."  
Poppy's eyes were starting to droop as her head was on Liam's shoulder when she asked "What's the score?"  
Cato shows Liam who said " WOW, way to go love. You got me by 10 to 15."  
Poppy sleepily "10 to 15. Oh okay" goes to sleep on his shoulder.  
Liam "Sirs, she scared. Those twits won't listen to her & she's about to blow a gasket, especially if they find out how smart she really is. It's not normal what they're doing to her. It's like she's being bullied out of the academy by the staff for some reason. Can you please do something before it gets worse. Please."**

**Cato looks to Brutus. Brutus already on the phone "On it." as Brutus calls the academy on the phone. Poppy wants to be a trainer & has a Victor a mentor like her father to help kids achieve their dreams & goals. Cato turn his class load over to Brutus while Poppy was in the hospital recovering. Brutus also looked into the trainer classes for Poppy. turns out the only requirement left for her is the Apprenticeship & the mandatory trip to all arenas. Poppy had only one more the 75th arena where she was born. Meaning Brutus & Cato will have to talk to the doctor on Poppy's behalf. As both Brutus & Cato come up with a game plan for the doctor, Poppy was released from the Hospital on Saturday at o dark thirty to avoid the press. That didn't work when the shutterbugs caught the young couple together for the first time. It was the first exposure that the young couple had with the press. They (Liam & Poppy) both agreed that it was something that they could live without.**

**Sunday night was the first night in a long time that she started having nightmares. She knew it was because of the test & that she now had to show everyone how smart she really was. It didn't help that her wrist, ribs & knee were throbbing half the night. Poppy is terrified that they're going to take everything away from her. After her third trip down nightmare lane, Cato text Enobaria. Enobaria was with Brutus when she got the text. They both came over. Enobaria goes into Poppy's room with an ice pack while the guys talk.**  
**Brutus shows Cato the present he got Enobaria - a ring. "I was about to pop the question when your text came in."**  
**Cato "Sorry Brutus. Poppy has already had three nightmares or night terrors tonight alone."  
Brutus "Maybe too much in one day. The welcome wagon for a Victor, the IQ test, general assembly & getting her mark which by the way I'M doing. Senior family member. YOU have to walk her half way down. She has to do the rest including the 15 award/punishment for challenging a Victor. Maybe that's it, the 15."  
Cato "Don't know." While upstairs Enobaria is with her.**

**Poppy was drenched with sweat when Auntie E came in. This got Enobaria who adored Poppy like her own child, concerned.  
****Enobaria "Here let me." as she replaces the ice pack on her knee & washes her face with a cool wash cloth. Then lays down next to her & puts Poppy head on her shoulders. "It's okay, Auntie's here. Auntie's here. Sleep little one. Shh." As Poppy falls back into a fitful sleep. A few minutes later Cato popped his head in.**  
**Enobaria whispers "Have Brutus bring me my pressure cuff, please." Cato nods & returns later with the pressure cuff. Enobaria took it 139/80. At that point Brutus is up there too.**  
**Brutus "Barry? How is she?"**  
**Enobaria "It's stress Brutus. Pressure is borderline high. Nightmares she having I can't tell you what bringing them. I can tell you she's going to need a break after tomorrow." Enobaria lays Poppy's head back down on the pillow. As the three leave her to sleep & went down stairs.  
Cato "I don't know what brought this on?"  
Brutus & Enobaria "IQ Test!" Then Brutus continues "We're making her take the damn thing & she knows her actual score will make her have to fight again. Well not this time. I'm talking to her before the test. Speaking of talking & growing a pair, (as Brutus gets down on one knee) Barry I should have done this years ago. I love nobody else & I would be honored if you would accept my proposal to be my wife?"  
Enobaria "Yes On both accounts Brutus." as Brutus slips the ring on her finger. Cato congratulates the pair.  
Everyone agreed after tomorrow Poppy gets a break to heal & spend more time with Liam. For they all believe that Liam is key in helping her get through this.  
**

* * *

**Monday Morning D-2 Academy: D-Day**

**There was a lot going on for Poppy. IQ Placement test, Her mark ceremony, Judgment on the 15 who challenged her openly in the arena plus other 5 who stayed behind & the students. Not only after she passes her judgment does she have to walk out the room, she has to do it unaided meaning no crutches to make her rule law. She knows once they know how smart she actually is, world war 4, 5 & possibly 6 will be starting. On top of that she has to beat Liam high score of 147 with hers from the practice test of 159. Poppy also knows what she is going to say for her ruling & it's going to be a first for a Victor. For what they did to her family which they don't know that she IS doing this, she's calling down the Thunder. However has they pull up to the academy she notices that, the other students notice her & go straight into the building. In fact they're making a bee line 'directly' into the building.  
Poppy "What the... Dad what's going on here?"  
Cato "Heads up you're talking to Brutus before & after your test for two reasons. don't worry it's a good thing. To answer your question a Victor's welcome to this school which YOU never received along with formal apologies from the guidance counselors for not listening to your choice for a career as Victor, 57 students + 5 staff who weren't in the arena plus the 15 who disgraced themselves in the arena."  
As they walk up Liam is holding the door open for her as she walks into the main hallway, everyone stops and applauds her to welcome her as a Victor.  
Cato " Let's go." as he walks on Poppy's right & Liam walks on her left straight up to Brutus & Enobaria.**

**The three stop in front of Brutus & Enobaria as Cato announces: "Sir I present MY daughter, VICTOR of the 75th Hunger Games Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone. Poppy I present your paternal grandfather Brutus Malone, Victor of the 46th & 75th Hunger Games, Senior Dean of District 2 Academy & his Assistant Enobaria Wise Victor of the 64th & 75th Hunger Games, Head Female Dean ."  
Poppy " Sir, Mam" turning to Cato Poppy whispered; "This is going to cost YOU, a lot Dad."  
Cato "Poppy this is part of being a Victor. In 2 you get a hero's welcome. You fought & fought hard, you've earned your status. Most of your life has been bittersweet for you. Time for the sweet just push through this day, Brutus, Liam & I have your back." Poppy just nods  
Brutus "Poppy as the oldest male in the family, I have the distinct pleasure of giving YOU your mark. Where are you putting it?"  
Poppy " Left shoulder blade hence why I have the tank on Sir. Also sir heads up, don't show me the needles."  
Brutus "I think we remember from the last attempt." Brutus gives the command "Dismissed!" And all goes back to normal within the school as the group walk to Brutus's Office. the adults go in first however Liam & Poppy hang back a little.  
Liam "Look do the test. I don't care about the score. I talked to Brutus & Cato, they're going to make sure you get the classes that YOU want this year for your program. You can do this Poppy so go do it."  
Poppy "Okay but I have a funny feeling about this."  
Liam " I see you at assembly." Kisses her forehead goes to the gym.  
Poppy goes into the office where Brutus & Enobaria is waiting for her for their chat with ice packs at the ready. Cato is going to the gym to set up assembly & can be contacted through com-link.  
Brutus " Okay Poppy before we do the test this is the game plan Test, Assembly which includes the DBD Mark, then we go into your judgment on all who challenged your status as Victor. That part is to be televised. Do you know what you're going to do & say?"  
Poppy "Yes Sir" yet Poppy notices a ring on Auntie's finger. Looks to Brutus. " I know _exactly_ what I am going to say for them."  
Brutus " Are you going to tell me?"  
Poppy "When you tell me when you popped the question to Auntie?" Brutus chuckles.  
Brutus "Last night. And..."  
Poppy " For the student & the five who stayed back community service within the District. The 15 I'm going to hold off due to tradition. However no one will ever forget what I am about to do. Now since you're by blood my grandfather, what would you prefer ME to call YOU sir?"  
Brutus thought about it "Those who've earned my respect call me Brutus. Why mess with perfection. Poppy from here on if you have a problem with the staff you are to come to Enobaria, your father & I, period. No more taking it on by yourself. You've earned it. You have more respect from the others Victors than you know. Any problems _we take it_ from here. Understand?"  
Poppy "Yes Sir I understand then Brutus it is. However I will still call you Sir in school if that's ok with you.?"  
Brutus looks fondly at Poppy "Always."  
Poppy takes the test with both Brutus & Enobaria present. For once Poppy didn't hold back on a test. She unleashed to give the country a taste of how smart she really is. Knowing that she could lose everything. Poppy is tired of being pushed & bullied into things she hates. Now since Brutus is stepping in she can shove back & she's going to, hard core Poppy style.**

**Afterwards Enobaria ask how she's doing?**  
**Poppy "Bad night. My ribs hurt like hell & my knee is still throbbing because I can't take my pain meds until after the mark. the stuff leaves me higher than a kite."**  
**Enobaria gets on the link "Cato test is done. Poppy is still in a lot of pain."**  
**Cato "Can't give her the meds until after the mark. Otherwise they can't do the mark. All I can give her is ice for her knee, ribs & wrist."**  
**Brutus "What's going on? "has he gets on the link.**  
**Cato "Can't give Poppy her pain meds until after the mark because she'll be higher than a kite during the judgment."**  
**Brutus "Give her a 1/4 of the meds to take the edge off with milk & a snack. then after give her the rest."**  
**Cato " On it." Cato comes by with the 1/4 dosage & to escort Poppy for assembly for her mark & for her to pass judgment.**

**The gym was filled to capacity (and then some due to the news cameras that were filming this). Medics on the other side of the door at the ready in case her knee gave out. Poppy knew what she had to do to make the sentence stick. For what she was calling for would be talked about for years to come. As Brutus comes to the front of it the whole school snaps to attention. Poppy is brought in by the back entrance for mark wearing a uniformed approved racer-back tank & uniform shorts. She left her crutches on the wall.**  
**Brutus " Less than a week ago a student who is VICTOR in HER own right was challenged. She obeyed me & brought honor to this academy. Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone present yourself for mark. Cato with pride walked half way with her then, she walk by leaning heavily on her uninjured left leg to Brutus.**  
**Brutus " What name will you go by here?"**  
**Poppy " I shall be known as Rue Everdeen-Stone from here on Sir."**  
**Brutus "Where shall I apply your mark?"**  
**Poppy " Left shoulder blade Sir."**  
**Brutus " Present shoulder Rue."**  
**Poppy stood there with blank look not even flinching against the pain. Poppy looked to Liam to push through it as he looked at her with pride. Mark was finished and the crowd stood & cheered for her. Then it was judgment time as the 57 student & the 5 who stayed in during said challenge were brought forward to her.**  
**Brutus " To the VICTOR go the spoils. The decision is yours. Their fate is in your hands. Rue Everdeen-Stone what is your judgment on these people."**  
**Since Poppy knew the students were duped by the staff but according to Liam she couldn't be seen as a wuss she had to go a little more than standard with the students.**  
**Poppy " For the students; Since you believe fiction over fact let's see if we can change that tune & put your minds in a more productive manner. You 57 are hereby awarded:**  
**2000 Exact word essay on how to be a better person.**  
**Research paper on hmm(Cato & Enobaria "she's toying with them. This is going to get real good") separating fact from fiction.**  
**Research paper based on this event on researching evidence.**  
**All papers to on par to Brutus's standards (Students 'oh shit') plus no after school activities until papers are completed & turned into Cato (Students 'Whoa') for review.**  
**In addition you are to complete 200 hours of community service in a program to be determined by Enobaria (as she smiles in thanks. ;Cato & Brutus "OMG. Good one Poppy-Rue"; Students 'oh double shit. we're so fucked'). "**  
**Then the 5 staff members were placed in front of her. As Poppy spoke it spoke volumes to her view on justice. Poppy decided before then to give them over to the four who were most important in her life. As Poppy said " For the pain & anxiety you caused my family & people(Liam) who mean the most to me, I give your fate to be put into their hands. THEY, these four as Liam stands then goes with Cato & Enobaria who come forward to Brutus will be either your salvation or, your doom. (the four "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Poppy Rue! as they smile)."**  
**The others returned to their spots when the second group were escorted in front of Poppy. Her face was blank as she spoke or in this case actually growled at them (Cato "oh shit, this is going to get ugly."):**  
**"For you 6 who obeyed Brutus's rule of this challenge to the letter; You are to have 2 terms of community service to be decided & supervised by the Head Peacekeeper of this district (all "Whoa! Didn't see that coming." Brutus & Cato "Impressive, Good one Poppy")." They were taken away leaving the 9 then she unleashed the thunder when she called for it.**

**Mean while in the hallway 2 medic & Maya were waiting with a stretcher while looking at the television has Poppy spoke.**  
**Medics "Bet you 100 that she doesn't make it out of here on her own steam."**  
**Maya looking at a determined Poppy "You're on."**

**Back in the assembly Poppy growled her judgment against the remaining 9. It is the judgment that legends are made out of & she knew it. For her this was the icing on the cake when she said:  
" You nine disgraced this academy by disobeying the SENIOR DEAN, VICTOR of the 46th & 75th Hunger Games. You ALL OF YOU are a disgrace to be allowed STAFF STATUS here. Your fate was sealed when you produced a poisoned blade with intent to commit murder & bio weapons in the form of powders. For your crimes against the Victors I give thy (Enobaria "Oh my god, she's using old English from another century) fate over to the ones you aimed to hurt the most. (Poppy's eyes sparkle with gray fire as she smiles a dark smile) THY FATE OVER TO BE DECIDED BY VICTOR'S TRIAL! (Brutus "Oh My God. She's calling down the thunder." , Cato "Oh my god, she's using her Victor's card for the first time, in the very best way. She's giving them a taste of what she can do to the others if they fuck up again.") Until then get thee out of this academy for when you attacked me YOU ATTACKED ALL VICTORS INCLUDING MY FATHER. VICTOR OF THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES CATO STONE! Until thy trail, YOU ARE NOT a member of the staff! (Brutus, Cato & Enobaria "HOLY SHIT! She's not only calling for the thunder, she calling for the lightening too.) Thou will not be allowed any CONTACT with any VICTOR here including my FATHER, VICTOR CATO STONE (Cato "THAT'S MY GIRL! Just like her Mother, she protects the one she loves the most.") nor thy former students!  
Poppy looks to Brutus and says the thing that make her the legend to this very day in the academy:  
"Sir with all due respect. I request Shaming for they disobeyed you. (Students & Staff a like murmur throughout the assembly " WHOA!, Holy Shit!, Sweet Mother of...; No student has ever called for the ultimate disgrace on a staff member, EVER.")You are a Victor. You are Senior Dean here. Your WORD is LAW here. I request Shaming for them at ANY level at YOUR WILL for your word is law for they chose to disobey you, A VICTOR. (Poppy looks back at the 9)  
Until their trial by the Victors, get these... Get these... Get.. I can't believe I'm going to say this & in mixed company (Enobaria & Cato "Her Homage to Gramps") Sweet Mother Mary, I just... In mixed company on.. Just.." Poppy looks to Brutus says "Sir" Brutus then looks to Cato. Cato "STAR CANDIDATE GET THESE FLITHY WHORESON SONS OF A BITCHES OUT OF MY ACADEMY NOW!"  
Liam "YES SIR!" As Liam & 10 others escort the 9 off campus.  
Poppy "Thank you."  
At this point Poppy's ribs, wrist & knee are throbbing hard core. Brutus dismisses Poppy who now has to make it just to Cato to make it stick. Poppy knows she has to make a point. She's going out the door on her own steam, twice as far. So Poppy turns around faces her father starts walking leans heavily on her uninjured left leg. She passes her father a loud cheer goes but she keeps going inwardly screaming in pain. Outwardly showing fire & determination. Poppy bit her lip to prevent screaming out in her last 4 steps until she left the room. Where inside the assembly you hear a roar from the students knowing that her sentence will stick for she walked twice as far & injured. However on the other side of the door, Poppy starts to sides down against the wall for her good leg gave out unable to uphold her anymore only to be caught by Liam who was waiting for her there.  
Liam swings her all 5' 8" 135lbs up into his arms "I've got you. I have you Poppy-Rue." as he put her onto the stretcher to go up to medical. Maya gives her a shot for the pain & ice packs for the knee.  
Maya "I'm surprised that she's not screaming."  
Liam "She channels her pain Doc. Always has."  
By then Cato, Enobaria followed by Brutus come through the door. All are silent as they walk up to medical at D-2's academy.**

**In medical Maya checks Poppy's ribs, wrist & knee has her laying down for a few. Goes out into the hall where the four are waiting for her.**  
**Maya "She'll be able to go home in a few. I given her something for the pain. I want her resting for the next couple of days. I swear that kid is wound up for sound for some reason."**  
**Liam looks to Cato "Sir?"**  
**Cato "Go, it's okay."**  
**Liam goes in the medical to sit by Poppy. Liam sees her leg being prop up with pillows & ice packs.**  
**Liam "Hey there"**  
**Poppy "Hey, so what's the general consensus? Too much?"**  
**Liam "They don't want to ever see you pissed off again, ever. And when you went old English on them, I think three of the guys just about shit themselves. Baby you called down the thunder on them. No student has ever done that to a staff member. You're going to be popular there Rue."**  
**Poppy "God I'm tired."**  
**Liam "Sleep, I'm right here. Not going anywhere."**  
**Poppy "First things first."**  
**Liam "and that is... as Poppy-rue pulls him down for a kiss"**  
**Poppy "Stay with me."**  
**Liam "Always. As Poppy nods off."**  
**For over an hour Poppy-Rue sleeps with no nightmares, terrors to frighten her. Liam was there.**

* * *

**Outside medical Brutus & Cato explain what Poppy has done to Maya.  
Brutus "Cato your daughter has called down the thunder with this trial. On top of it, Poppy also called on me to shame them in front of the whole school."  
Maya "can somebody please explain this to me?"  
Cato "Maya 1) Poppy called for a "Victor's Trial". As a Victor in her own right she is calling for a judgment from the remaining Victors of the Hunger Games for those 9 challenging her status as a Victor & other crimes. The sentences can be anywhere from probation to death at her will.  
2) Poppy also called onto Brutus as Senior Dean here to 'Shame' the 9 staff members at any level at HIS will. Those 9 now can be Shamed in Disgraced by Brutus. Punishment can be light as a letter to full shaming in disgraced because they disobeyed Brutus who is a two time Victor in his own right.  
Maya this is serious for the last Victor Trial was before Brutus's games. Poppy is going by the old code & she's doing it for a reason."  
Brutus was looking at Poppy's notes & the old code which made him proud.  
Brutus "We taught her well. The Victor's code was written in two districts 2 & 12. Poppy used what she knew-home. Cato, Poppy has lived by this code all her life, from the day she was born. She's honored us."  
The group goes in to see Poppy-Rue sleeping peacefully holding Liam's hand.  
**

* * *

**Poppy's Placement test came back a week later  
During the whole week, Poppy didn't sleep well. Everybody knew it was the test scores that concerned her. Poppy figured out how play the counselors but with these damn scores out she knew. she knew that they'll do everything to make sure that its' their way or the highway. Personally she wants to shove the highway up theirs.  
When Brutus got the test back he pulled the staff in to see who won the staff & student pools. Poppy's practice test raw score was 159 +/- 5. Poppy's raw score on the regular test was still 159 however her final score 162. Which was not bad considering when she took her test she had 3 bruised ribs a sprained wrist & a torn meniscus on 5 hours sleep.  
Cato (160), Brutus (165) with Enobaria at (161). Enobaria won staff pool.  
Liam (160), Seth (159), Carly who's a friend of hers here (160). Liam & Carly tied for student pool.**

**Through all this Poppy was miserable & scared. Poppy knew now they have the ammo to take it all away from her. She didn't want that life, the life those counselors have planned for her. I'm going to hate it as she goes into her shell she begins a staring contest with the guidance counselors not even blinking no matter how much it hurts. She's not losing this one. She knows they're going to make her life miserable period. This time she's not backing down. Liam notices this goes up to Cato.  
Liam "Sir if you haven't noticed, Poppy-rue is retreating into her shell again."  
Cato sees his daughter in a staring contest with the counselors & grabs Brutus. Brutus sees the look goes Oh hell no. she's going to be happy for once. Brutus decides to nips this shit in the bud.  
Brutus "Rue easy down girl. We got this." As both Brutus & walk over to the counselors who decided to 'rearrange' Poppy's schedule & career program without hers nor her father's consent.  
Counselors " Brutus here's Rue's schedule for this term." Brutus looks at it all chemistry & math not the original schedule that Cato & her went over with them just before the match. Brutus give it to Cato who is getting redder by the minute.  
Cato "This is NOT the schedule we agreed upon. Change it back to the original classes & career path now."  
Counselors "There's no room in those classes besides it won't challenge her at her current level.  
Brutus & Cato Look at each then at the Counselors; "We pull VICTOR'S status (both GC'S do a double take)! Change her classes back to the original schedule or, I will pull her for independent study on the original classes that RUE had chosen last week. Put her back in there NOW!"  
Counselors "We can take it to the board. They'll side with us knowing that this career path is best for Rue."  
Cato "She doesn't want YOUR career path. Her is a different path. It's her life let her live it. Change it back now!**

**Poppy looked so unhappy. She knew where most would jump for joy for this shot, she hates it. It's not for her. Everything that she loves will be taken away from her like her mother, Aunt Prim, Uncle Rory, Nana Effie & Gramps. This was making her tear up. If anything she was thinking of grabbing Liam & leaving the country.**  
**Liam hated to see Poppy-Rue like this . Where he would jump at the chance for these classes, she hates them. Hers was a different path.**  
**Poppy "I told you. They'll take everything away. The stuff I like, they'll take it away. The GC's are going to take everything & everyone away." as she tears up.**  
**Liam "Brutus & Cato are over there. WHOA! What the..." as everyone in the room hears Brutus yelling at the GC's. " You're suspended without pay pending investigation for student harassment. GET OUT!" Brutus yells.**  
**Liam "Brutus just kicked the GC's out..."**  
**Poppy "What the ... Oh boy Dad's mad. Holy Shit! Wow..." As the two see Cato remove the Guidance Counselors from the staff area.**  
**Brutus stops the celebrating to announce the Guidance Counselors were suspend w/o pay pending investigation for Student Harassment.**

**Later as Brutus & Cato investigate the matter 17 other students came forward to show how their career path were changed to something they hated. Cato looked at Poppy's records t find they never even put her into any of the classes that they talked about & illegally changed her career path. The kids told Brutus & Cato how the GC's would intimidate them with how they were going to get kicked out for not doing what they were told. How nobody believed them. They did the same thing to Poppy too. This was the case the academy presented to the school board & that is why the counselors were fired on the spot without back pay on their contracts.  
**

* * *

**With the counselors gone, Poppy & the other harassed student can have the path they choose without being pushed into things that they hate. That was the old way, not the way it should be either according to Poppy-Rue. Now the 18 (counting Poppy) can be happy without being threatened or bullied in to paths they didn't want to take. For Poppy-Rue she now can rest easy & be with the ones she loves the most. In this case it's home, & Liam. Yet there's more that she has to take on.**


	10. Chapter 10 Dates & Dating game

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 10**

**Dates & The Dating Game**

* * *

**District 2; 8 months later:-Dating game.**

**After getting Poppy-Rue through her junior year there were a few developments:  
1) Brutus & Enobaria finally set a date to get married.  
2) Poppy got her driver's license just after she turned 17. For which a few ground rules were laid down.  
3) Victor's Trial was going to go down.  
4) Cato started seeing Maya more. A lot more but he's still holding back so, Poppy decided to take the bull by the horns.  
Poppy "Dad why don't you just ask the woman?"  
Cato "I don't know.."  
Poppy "DAD! You're the best man. You can't go stag, ASK her especially since your teenager even has a date! HELL even Aunt Jo-Jo has a date. ASK HER! Or it's going to get extremely expensive."  
Cato "Okay, Okay. I'll ask her."  
Poppy "NOW Dad."  
Cato "Okay, Geez."  
Cato calls Maya knowing this will be a hard one for him, Poppy sit down just to make sure he calls. He did & she answered.  
Maya "Hello Cato what's up?"  
Cato "I was wondering what you were doing this weekend? And if you can get a sitter?"  
Maya "I can why?"  
Cato "I'm Brutus best man for his wedding & I hmm would like to know if you would like to come as my date for this weekend?"  
Maya "I would like to do that very much. I need to know the details for Jay sitter."  
Cato "Well it's in the ruins of one of the old districts. It also has an old castle that has been renovated that we'll be staying at. We're leaving Friday at 1 pm sharp & will be back on Sunday evening. Fair warning bring comfortable shoes."  
Maya "Should I meet you at your place are you picking me up?"  
Cato "Picking you up. I'm not that bad."  
Maya "We'll talk, we'll see." (as Poppy's eyes bug out.)  
Cato "Tell you what, I'll pick you up at your place at noon. We can drop off Jay at the sitters then."  
Maya "Cato I'm dropping him off at my Mom's house."  
Cato "I'll see you at noon. Friday. Bye" hangs the phone up smiling.  
Maya "Bye."  
**

**Poppy (after he hangs up) "Way to go Dad. Use protection."  
Cato "POPPY RUE!"  
Poppy "Dad if I remember & if what I hear is true, you're not pure as the virgin snow & you didn't invent premarital sex either."  
Just then Brutus comes in "Well are you bringing a date?"  
Poppy "Dad's bringing Maya."  
Brutus "About freakin time." Brutus & Enobaria can now put their plans into motion for the other two couples here.  
**

* * *

**On Wednesday three days before the big day every surviving Victors converged on District 2 for trial. This was an unprecedented event & the sentence if any were to be upheld by order of President Paylor. 18 surviving Victors from the rebellion were in the Justice building at the nine were filed into the defendants/accused box. Poppy delivered her speech for the Victors to accuse the nine. Poppy opened with the following:  
"_My fellow Victors, my brethren_;  
_The nine that stand before you in judgment today, have committed crimes against at least two Victors in this district.  
First in a trial of my status as a Victor, they disobeyed Victor Brutus Malone's decree to non weapon, hand to hand combat only arena. These nine knew that all weapons of any kind were forbidden.  
The second, Challenging a Victor's status without probable cause when they challenged my status as a Victor but also challenged my status as the Mocking Jay our voice in the rebellion.  
Third, conspiracy to commit murder two counts. When they not only disobeyed Victor Brutus Malone in bringing a weapon (knife)into said challenged but coated it with Li Lox toxin a deadly nerve agent the other seven brought bio weapons in the forms of nerve agents and Nero-toxins of various kinds of podwers into said arena & attempted to use them on me.  
Fourth, Attempted Murder by use of the fore mentioned toxins they're intent was clear to kill me at any & all cost._**

**I respectfully request that our united message is clear. We are VICTORS. Other than the President, our word is LAW. I request Victor's trial & Victor's justice be served on these nine who never spent a day in an arena where I was BORN & lost family in one.(Brutus & Cato "WHOA Oh, Holy Shit! She used her birthright too. Poppy just reminded the court that SHE was BORN & lost her mother back to back Victor Katniss Everdeen in the 75th arena. She's seriously pissed at these jackasses.)-Thank you. The crowds applauded as Poppy takes her first stance in Tai Kwan Do sitting position until her character is spoken for by a non-victor.**

**(This impressed not only her family but the other Victors as well. They knew this little one live by the code.) Brutus turned to Cato "Who are Poppy's witnesses besides me?"  
Cato " Liam, Enobaria, Maya & myself plus she has the film footage of the mini arena."  
Brutus "Bet they going to laugh their asses off when they get to the nail part."  
Cato "They've seen the footage already at all angles. One of the judges fell out of his chair laughing with the other two in tears. When they looked at her, Poppy told them & I quote _'Do you know how hard it is grow these suckers when you work on engines? It takes a lot of work to look this good.'_ For the record, that's when the other two fell off their bench in laughter."  
Brutus "I guess I'm batter up?"  
Cato "No actually it's ladies first."  
Brutus "Oh an homage to Effie. Boy that would've tickled Gramps."**

**On the Bench sitting in Judgment:**  
**Victor Brice D-1**  
**Victor River D-4**  
**Victor Husk D-9**  
**Brutus to Cato "My god she got two careers up there. How the hell she do that? River from 4 would never leave his district after his games."**  
**Cato "I know. This is going to get really good."**  
**Has Poppy was the Victim, she presented her case for review. Prosecution was done by a Victor Lily of D-10. The accused were not allowed to speak. They had no defense. The prosecution has plenty to say & that they did:**  
**"These nine disobeyed a Victor."**  
**"These nine challenged not only a Victor on her status but her status as the Mocking Jay ( as all murmured lil' Victor; the nine 'Oh shit. we're sunk') who was our voice during the rebellion. Poppy Rue Everdeen as she was known then, gave us the voice of freedom when she was too young to have one of her own."**  
**"These nine tried to murder not only a Victor but the daughter of TWO Victors. For Poppy is the Daughter of Victors Cato Stone & Katniss Everdeen."**  
**"These nine disobeyed a Victor who won twice over who, is their Senior Dean at the academy, Victor Brutus Malone."**  
**These trainers were raised in D-2 and taught a Victor word is LAW yet they chose to DISOBEY a VICTOR?**  
**Therefore we call for the ultimate in punishment; We call on shaming in disgrace, we call on a life prison** **sentence for all nine at thy will."**

**The witnesses we called one by one as Poppy still sat there in traditional fashion on her knees in traditional stance for Tai Kwan Do. Face straight and hard has stone. She had to wait for a non-Victor to speak for her character. After the Prosecution gave closing arguments, the Judge asked "Who not of our brethren can speak for this Victor character?" Almost immediately you hear in unison "We can!" Where in the back led by Uncle Gale & Liam came forward with almost 25 including Caesar Flickerman "We speak for her character, she is the Mocking Jay, Victor Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone."**  
**Judge "Who is your spokesman?"**  
**Liam " I am."**  
**Judge " And You are?"**  
**Liam "Liam Adam Mason, Star Candidate, District 2 Academy, Poppy's boyfriend by formal Courtship, Sir."  
Judge "You mean to tell me, YOU are the one who had the stones to (wow bad pun there)go to Victor CATO STONE & ask for his only child, his daughter?"  
Liam (smiling) "Sir Yes Sir." (Cato nods to affirm)  
Judge "Where's the ring?"  
Liam whispers 3,2,1 in unison they both break out their chains as Liam informs the Judge "Your Honor, Poppy hates rings."  
Judge "You young man are to meet me after this hearing in chambers. Poppy Everdeen-Stone take your stance."  
Poppy finally stood up & removed her hood. Face unreadable like stone as she approaches the mic. Poppy "Your Honors, my position & stance remain the same. This will not change. For my message is to be crystal clear. You attack a VICTOR, You attack all Victors. When you challenge a Victor on their status, YOU CHALLENGE all VICTORS. When you disobey a Victor, You disobey all VICTORS. It is our way therefore this is LAW. I wait on you for their judgment.-Thank you, Sirs."  
(The murmurs throughout the court; "She's going old school, WOW. She honors the code to perfection. Impressive. I gotta shake her boyfriend's for having the balls to ask Cato for her. Cato must be so proud of her.") Up in the balcony her father Cato, Brutus, Maya & Enobaria observe her with pride.  
Judges "We will take a short break then resume with our findings."  
All were call to rise. All stayed standing until the judges left. Poppy looked to Liam.  
Poppy "How did I do?"  
Liam whispers in her ear "Poppy-Rue if we were alone that outfit , it would be long gone. But I do have to talk to you about something before I talk to your Dad."  
Poppy "Oh & what's that?"  
Liam "I want to talk about taking us a step further. I want to formally ask for you Poppy-Rue."  
Poppy " Me? You want to ask for me? Has in Mrs.?"  
Liam "Yes, Yes & Oh Hell Yes! So what do you think?"  
Poppy "What took you so long? In other words Liam go talk to him."  
Liam (smiling)"After the court hearing?" Poppy nods.  
Just then Caesar had come up to talk to Poppy.  
Caesar "Your mother would be so proud of you young lady. It does this old heart good."  
Poppy "Thank you Sir. Mom was right. You are a good friend. She wrote once you one of the few that really cared for the Tributes that came on your show. I do have some thing for you Caesar."  
Caesar "Oh?"  
Poppy "I made a copy of my letter from mom & had it framed for you. I wanted you to know she thought fondly of you too." Poppy hands the gift to Caesar who gives her a fatherly hug, his eyes tearing up.  
Caesar "Thank you." Hugs her again in parting.  
Just then we get the all rise for the Judges have returned.  
Judges "Please be seated." All sit back down except Poppy who now must remain standing by the Prosecution team. The Judge continues "When a Victors status is challenged they must answer it. You Nine challenged not only the youngest Victor but the Mocking Jay, the voice of the rebellion that freed us from these sickening games. Then you dishonor your academy by disobeying another Victor by using a weapon in the arena when YOU were ORDERED not to! In tradition of our Trials, each Judge will read their verdict and sentence recommendations.  
Judge River of District 4 what say you?"  
Judge River "Guilty all charges. Sentence recommendation 25 years to life in prison with 200 lashes. 50 lashes for each charge." People in the court murmur throughout.  
"Judge Husk of District 9 what say you?"  
Judge Husk with an emotionless face "Guilty all charges. Life no parole plus 300 lashes to be administered by the Mocking Jay, Her Father & the Senior Dean of the Academy. " (Brutus & Cato Holy sh... She's done it. She's f-in done it. We taught her well.")  
Judge Brice then had his say "I say Guilty all charges. According to Non-Victor laws per each charge is either prison sentence or lashes. For each charge is a mandatory 150 lashes or, life in prison for the Conspiracy & attempted murder charges alone. My recommendation is that 200 lashes each plus a 50 to life sentence for each of these worthless nine. Our message is crystal clear, WE are for the Mocking Jay. I leave to the President to pass sentence."**

**As President Paylor comes into the well of the court to pass sentence all rise. Paylor knows & respects most of the Victors including her Mocking Jay who has become a young lady. Poppy still keeps her second stance position with the Prosecution team. She has to, to make the sentencing phase stick.**  
**Paylor "YOU NINE STAND for JUDGMENT & SENTENCE! (the convicted stand)You have been found guilty on ALL charges. I sentence you to Shaming in disgrace to take place before all student & faculty at District-2's Academy within 24 hours, a prison term of no less than 75 years to life. For we have seen enough death but before you start your sentence you will receive 200 lashes to be given by the Father of the Mocking Jay, Victor Cato Stone & Senior Dean, Victor Brutus Malone for your disobedience also to be given at the academy. For the Mocking Jay came into this world an innocent without blood on her hands. She will not shed blood of those less than worthy of her."**  
**Paylor turns to the Judges "My friends they are yours. Administer your justice at thy will." Paylor without a backward glance walks out of the court room & leave to go to where Brutus & Cato are.**  
**Judge Brice "Cato & Brutus the lash awaits. Administer thy justice by tomorrow morning." Brutus & Cato nod as they get up to leave. "Court is adjourned." they get the all rise as the judges leave. The sentence stick because Poppy kept her stance during the whole time.**  
**Cato "Maya I don't want you to see this. I know it goes against everything you believe in."**  
**Maya " No. I remember how you were when Poppy was in the hospital. Both you & Liam were so worried when she didn't wake up like she should've. I have never seen a father so worried in my life. This I have to do for Poppy & for you." Cato does a double take.**  
**Cato "It's going to get really ugly."**  
**Maya "I've seen ugly. Remember." (touché Cato thought, has Brutus left with Enobaria to set up the very public flogging)**  
**Cato " Just one thing I like to do before I have to go out there."**  
**Maya " And what is tha..."as Cato lays a lip lock on her. Yet is was over too soon for both as they both groan.  
Cato " Two things. 1) I don't mind meeting your mother & 2) I'll leave that up to you."  
Maya "Leave what up to me?"  
Cato whispers in her ear "If we share a room or, not. remember its for the 'whole' weekend but no pressure. You do what is comfortable for YOU." As Maya smiles, Judge Brice calls Cato over to his chambers.  
Liam with Poppy meets Victor Brice Jackson of the 34th games.  
Liam " Sir you wanted to see me after this hearing. How can I help you?"  
As Cato walks in.  
Brice "I have to shake the hand of ANY boy who has the bass monkey balls or, stones to ask THIS (pointing to Cato) man to even court, hell date his daughter." Brice looks to Poppy "Well done young lady. Well done," as Brice shakes Liam hand. Poppy respectfully thanks Brice.  
Liam "Thank you Sir." Then Liam looks to Cato in a tense filled silence.  
Liam "Sir I'm going to need to talk to you in private."  
Cato "About?"  
Brice "Yeah just spit it out boy. Don't let us (pointing to the other two victors hold you back."  
Liam "By Tradition all male family members must be included & present, Sir." Brice & Cato knew what this meant.  
Cato "Tonight my house. 7 sharp. Be prepared."  
Liam "Yes, Sir." As Liam & Poppy leave, Poppy smiles a 100 mega watt smile that brings her father back in time to a night almost 18 years ago. Complete with fireworks.**

**Brice "If this is what I think it is, I gotta see this. "**  
**Cato "Well then, Brice I get there at 6:30 if I was you. Liam tends to be a little early."**  
**Brice "Consider us three there."  
**

* * *

**Same evening, Victor's Village D-2; -Weddings, Proposals & Dating Game**

**At Cato's house all the males including Uncles Gale & Vick plus the three Victor Judges were present when Liam showed at 6:45 that evening. Liam was ten times more nervous than when he asked for formal courtship nearly a year ago. He even made sure he had the rings. He designed them himself for Poppy & him. He wanted to reflect their friendship, their courtship & now hopefully their future together. Liam goes into the study. Inside was Cato, Brutus, Gale, Vick, the three Judges from the Victor's trial & President Paylor who just had to see this delayed her trip back to the Capitol just for this occasion.  
Cato "Liam what can I help you with?"  
Liam "Sir, I am just going to come out & say it. I would like your blessing to ask for Poppy-Rue's hand in marriage? Yes for the record have the rings. Actually I designed the set."  
Three Judges "Holy shit! Now that's a boy with a pair! Hell forget balls we're talking boulders here."  
Brutus "Not so fast Liam." (Judges "aw shit Brutus. Kill Joy.") "What makes us think you two are ready for this step? It would have to be a long engagement."  
Liam "We've known each other since we were 8, been best friends since the age of 9 Brutus. I have never betrayed her trust & I have and always will be there for her."  
Cato "Where will you live?"  
Liam "Don't care. Poppy if wants to live in 12, 10, tin buck freakin' two, don't care. I don't care even if its in this country. We'll figure it out together."  
Gale "What about finances?"  
Liam "I don't care. I already talked to Poppy about that. I didn't choose Poppy for her fortune. I choose Poppy for WHO she is. I can support her on my own. I already told her, what's hers is hers. I don't want it. I know I love her & she loves me. That's all we that matters to us. I love & respect her for who she is not what she can bring."  
Brice "Cato if you don't say yes. I'm making the arrangement for my youngest with this kid."  
Cato "Like Hell Brice. Liam break out the set." Liam shows the set which all knew was Poppy to a T. "When are you planning on asking her?" Meanwhile upstairs in Poppy's room. Poppy is talking to her Aunts.  
**

* * *

**Poppy "Liam's coming by at 7 meaning 6:45 to talk to Dad."  
The Aunts "About time."  
Poppy "Pardon?"  
Enobaria "We've known for awhile that he was 'the one'. Even before you two started dating each other."  
Poppy "You think he's going for formal engagement tonight."  
Johanna "We can only hope."  
Poppy "Well..."  
The two Aunts "Poppy?"  
Poppy "He asked me to talked to Dad first."  
The Aunt "YES! Cato has met his match! Poppy-Rue we're so happy for you."  
**

* * *

**Back in the study:  
Liam "The day after Brutus's wedding. We, Poppy & I, rather have Brutus & Enobaria have their day."  
Cato "Guys huddle" (Okay I'm saying yes. All nodded.)"Welcome to the family Liam, you have my blessing." Has Liam & Cato shake hands Cato pulls him in "However if you screw up, I have Brutus's notes & WILL make the pain 200 times worse."  
Liam "Yes (gulps) Sir."  
Brutus "Kiddo has the oldest male family member, let's go & chat about the 'perfect' time to pop this question."  
Liam "Brutus I know Poppy, we don't want to take away from YOUR day. It's going to be harder than hades when she's wearing a dress at the wedding."  
Brutus "You mean you haven't..."  
Liam "Nope & for the record they're darker than Navy. Poppy showed me her mother's letter."  
Brutus "Holy..."  
Liam "Tell me about it. Nearly a year of tell me about it. For the record it's taken a lot , a WHOLE lot of restraint & self control."  
Brutus "YOU wait right here. CATOOO!" As Brutus walks back into the office/study.  
Cato "What Brutus?" Brutus explains what Liam & Poppy has been through. "NO WAY. You've got to be kidding me."  
Brutus "He's honoring both you & Katniss. And so is Poppy. Poppy has lived everyone's else principles, expectations & in turn so has Liam. Even though she's my only grandchild for the love of God dude, let nature take its course. He's going longer then YOU ever did at that age. And if memory serves, Katniss was over 7 months pregnant with Poppy when she accepted YOUR offer."  
Cato smiles " I knew I liked that kid for a reason."  
Brutus goes back out to Liam talks to him.  
Brutus "Now that we're outside I'm thinking since we're having fireworks during the grand finally you pop the question."  
Liam "Brutus, Sir Both Poppy & I wanted to be YOURS & Enobaria's day. I had a picnic lined up for the next day."  
Brutus "Trust me go with the fireworks kid." As he looks around "Trust me on this one."  
Liam "Okay. however while we're out here Poppy (as now Liam looks around) & I want you to make sure that Cato & Maya get the garder & flowers. Trust us." Now Liam Looks around "Trust us Brutus. For both its long over due, they're perfect for each other."  
Brutus "Boy your preachin' to the choir here. Okay done deal." They both go back in.**

**Now the serious stuff begins which is also why Liam & the Judges are here. Liam has to be the escort for condemned to be shamed in disgrace from the Academy, never to return. Liam also picked the four staff & four trainees that will escort them out of the academy to their public flogging. Tomorrow starting at dawn. Parents already have been notified with the understanding that attending this event is voluntary & that the younger students do not have to be present for the flogging that follows.**  
**In their Jail cells the nine were given crimson robes to wear for their shaming & were ordered to be bare from the waist up. Luckily all the nine were male this time. Now that is done Cato's Poppy & the Aunts down to watch recaps of the trial. Again the three come down. Brutus was waiting for at the stairs for his Barry, Husk surprised everyone when he greeted his Jo-Jo at the stairs. Liam was waiting for Poppy to come down when his jaw dropped & bounced of the ground when he saw Poppy. Brutus whispered "heel boy, heel, show restraint."**  
**Liam answered "I am. She's beautiful & its worth the icy cold shower later." From the doorway Cato with a pang of regret, knew it was time to move forward. He always known that there was life after Katniss but her loved so much he couldn't see himself with anyone else until Maya came along. Now there is a possbility to love someone again who loved him for the man that he is. He'll never will forget his Firegirl for the time that they had nor the daughter they had together for will always have a piece of his heart.  
**

* * *

**Dawn, District-2 Academy; Shaming & flogging  
****Brutus didn't want to be a part of this but knew he had to. When they disobeyed him they sealed their fate. He would've just fired them. Poppy wanted justice for the Victors. Poppy knew what she was doing when she called down the thunder. He wondered would she be able to do the sentence if she was ordered to administred those lashes like he & her father will have to.**

**At dawn the Condemned were escorted through out the school. Students, Staff & the Alumi turned their backs on them. All the way to the twin posts that awaited them for their lashes. Cato & Brutus will switch every 50 lashes to the other post. However the nine still have a shot at mercy by Poppy. Under agreement with President Paylor, at the 50th lash Poppy can stop the act with one word 'enough' or, if any of the nine accept the maximum sentence before the flogging begins Poppy can 'spare' them the lashes in a demonstration of mercy. Only Poppy can stop their lashes. That is why she is there. Before they go to the flogging area, Poppy gives them their one shot.**  
**Poppy/Rue " Do you accept your maximum sentence? For if you do, I will stop the lashes that you are about to receive in a show of mercy per Victor's code. Three of the nine accept & are taken away. However the other six state they would rather die than accept her mercy being that she's not welding the whip herself.**  
**President Paylor got so mad that she took over & interviened stating "You six want to call down the thunder, FINE! NOW face my WRATH! For Victor Everdeen-Stone wanted to show mercy in memory of her MOTHER yet, you call her out again?!" Paylor turns to Poppy "I give you to the Victor who thou insulted for following MY LEAD. Victor Everdeen-Stone, Do with these six as thy will for now YOUR word is LAW! (Brutus, Cato, Enobaria, Johanna, Liam & Maya all go "Oh my God, Holy Shit! Poppy you can do it. We're here.)".  
**  
**Maya looked at Cato "What does this mean Cato?"  
****Cato "Paylor vacated their sentences & gave them over to Poppy to resentence them; then & there. The six backed Poppy into a corner. Poppy had no choice but to pushed back- hard & give them the death penalty. She literally had no choice by what they did. Barely 17 & Poppy had to shove back, with the death penalty."  
Maya "Oh my god. The poor kid. Cato we have to be there for her. She's just a kid."  
Cato "We got her Maya (looking at Liam who nods). We got her."**

**Poppy/Rue "Sirs I gave you a shot at mercy for my parents sake & for the Dean of this academy. All THREE VICTORS in their own right yet thou (all "She's going old school again. Oh shit".) THROW it back in thy face. Since thou has insulted my heritatge & my brethren where I had mercy in store for thee, I give thee none (all "Oh fuck... Sweet Mother Mary."). Thy sentences are NOW my responsibility. Thy sentences are now DEATH for your crimes including an act of treason for insulting the President of Panem but first since thou thinks I'm weak to wield a whip, (as Poppy points to Diamen) Victor Brutus Sir, strap him down to the post." Poppy growls as she goes to her father "Sir your whip, may I borrow it please?"**  
**Cato knowning that this is hard for her, for it goes against everything she believes; "by your leave Victor Everdeen-Stone."**  
**Poppy/Rue takes the whip looks the Judge Brice "Victor Brice Jackson please count out the lashes for me." Poppy/Rue Looks to the President in a show of respect; "By your leave Madam President." President Paylor gives the nod.**  
**As Poppy's face turn to harden stone, she unleashes her rage. Hisssss, Crack! "One", goes Brice & the sound in the air is repeated over & over & over again. Hisss, crack 2, 3, 4, 5,...13, 14, 15, 16, 17... 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32... 43, 44, 45, 46... 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55...60, 61, 62... 65.**  
**Then she stops "Victor Cato Stone, please give him three times more while the others await their destinies at my will." Cato takes over as Poppy goes over to the group points to another & has them strapped to the other post. Poppy administrers by Victor Brice Jackson count another 65 before giving over to Brutus with the same request.**  
**Goes to the remaining four,"Any questions?" Turns to the other Judges "These four are not worth my time, give them 200 lashes at your leave by which ever Victor here who wants to adminstered them." Husk, Enobaria, Johanna & Lily each volunteer for one knowing that it took a lot for her to do what she just did as she walks to the tops steps & watches. Her face a mask of stone. As all remarked in hushed tones "WOW! They called down for the thunder & it answered."**

**When they were finished Poppy then spoke her face harden to granite "Until thy sentence is carried out at my discretion, I turn thee over to the Head Peace Keeper to use thou at his will."**  
**Poppy/Rue "PEACE KEEPERS GET THESE FLITHY WORTHLESS ASSHOLES OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
**

* * *

**All concerned go into the staff lounge.  
Poppy/Rue "Okay they pushed, I shoved back hard might I add now what?"  
River "You did what you or, any Victor had to do. Now you have to follow through."  
Poppy/Rue "By tradition I'm suppose to take them to an deserted area, have them dig their graves, brand them then while they'll in those holes I'm suppose to stone them to death. After they die, I leave them to rot in there & walk away. "  
Brice "And?"  
Poppy/Rue " I don't want that, Sir. I want to do something a tad different more memorable but it goes against everything we have fought for."  
Husk "You want to bring back the games for them?"  
Poppy/Rue "In a way, Yes. I was going to put the 6 in an arena to pit them against each other with the sole survivor being given a life sentence in a maximum prison but not Victor's status. For when the Tributes went in the arenas they committed no crime but be district born. These 6 are convicted of serious crimes. I will have them go from condemned to inmate but they are never to be known as a Victor."  
All "WOW! Sweet Mother of Jesus. Remind us never to piss you off again."  
Poppy/Rue "May god almighty have mercy on my soul for what I am required to do by law. For this is why many of our own died in the rebellion. I was the voice of the rebellion to stop innocent lives being put into those very same arenas since my infancy. For the record, this goes against everything I believe & fought for all my life. I wouldn't even begin to figure out which arena to use."  
Brutus & Cato "The one that you were born in, the one that took your mother & grandmother from you. The 75th arena."  
President Paylor "Why don't we take a break for a few? Be back in 15." All agree as they file out Brutus goes to Liam & whispers "She's torn about this. Go to her." as he leaves leaving the pair alone.  
Liam goes to her "Poppy-Rue..."as he hold her in his arms he feels her shake.  
Poppy/Rue "Why couldn't they accept their fate. Why couldn't they just let me show them a little mercy & compassion? Why?"  
Liam while rubbing the knots out of her back "To them it shows that you're weak & if anything you are strong. So damn strong Poppy-Rue. So strong my love, so strong."  
Poppy/Rue "You realize people are going to b... That's it!"  
Liam "What? What's it?"  
Poppy/Rue "Let the people of the rebellion decide. When they insulted Paylor, they insulted all of Panem. Babe get them back in here. Damn we're good."  
Liam smiles as he goes & gets the rest. All were in Brutus's office when Liam told him "Rue found a better way." They all go back to the staff lounge.  
Paylor "What's the game plan Poppy-Rue?"  
Poppy explains what she has in mind for the people of the rebellion to decide on these Options:  
#1 The traditional stoning death by a Victor at her discretion.  
#2 The 6 are pitted in an arena against each other, the winner is then removed from Panem to a Penal colony for life in banishment.  
#3 The 6 are pitted against each other in an arena, the winner to receive a life sentence at a maximum prison.  
Paylor likes this plan a lot. Even more when Poppy suggest that Caesar does the presents it to the public. That evening Paylor goes on Caesar's show and after explains how torn I am about the sentence that I had to pronounce because of these six. However I came up with an alternative solution by letting the people throughout Panem decide from the three solutions. The highest vote to be announced on Tuesday next.  
**

**While the six lay on their stomachs receiving treatment for their lashes the head peace keeper puts a TV in their room & turns it onto Caesar's show. After Paylor's announcement the head peace Keeper saids " You now get your wish. I'm hearing it's the arena that the Mocking Jay was born & lost her mother on the same day. Pleasant dreams" as he walks away.  
**

* * *

**Friday Maya Huxton residence  
Cato was there to pick up Maya & Jay at noon. He was hopeful when they decided to share a room. Cato got to meet Maya's mother Isabelle. Jay runs to his Nana has he gets to the door, Isabelle hugs her daughter tells her to have fun after getting both numbers in case of an emergency. They take off to make it back in time to meet up with Poppy & Liam at Brutus's. Where he was ok with he & Maya it's another matter when it was Poppy & Liam pairing off. So being a Dad, he pull the man aside, "Don't blow it."  
Poppy-Rue "DAD! I've talked with Brutus about your teenage years..."  
Cato "Damn."  
Liam "Really. I only heard things here & there."  
Poppy/Rue "From what I was told my Dad there was a lot of truth to the '_legend_'." As Cato turn red.**

**Saturday the BIG DAY  
Brutus "Where in the hell are the rings?"**  
**Cato " Right here" as Cato holds up it little finger for the sixth time. Chill Brutus."  
Brutus " Little nervous son, also you want to stick around for the fireworks later. Trust me (smiling)."  
Cato "Okay Brutus out with it."  
Brutus "Let's just say 'YOU' want to be there for the first finalle."  
Cato " NO, you talked him into (as Cato looks around for Poppy) 'it' during the fireworks?"  
Brutus "Yeap (popping the P) sure did."  
Cato just chuckles & shakes his head. "It's that time. Shall we?"  
Brutus "Let's get this show on the road. Okay boys has my old betting buddy, Haymitch would've said "Boys time to man up. Another one's biting the dust." as they continue to the alter. **

**It was a beautiful wedding that** **went off without a hitch after Brutus had to remember to get his bride from her brother arm. later at the reception Maya caught the bouquet. Liam Gave Cato a little inspriation to catching the garder.  
Liam "Sir I don't know about you but, I wouldn't want somebody else putting a garder up MY girl's thighs with THEIR teeth. Just saying... But I guess at _your age_ she'll understand."  
Cato "Is that a challenge or, a bet?"  
Liam " I got a c-note with Poppy that you won't catch the garder. She says you will. Just saying..."  
Cato who would never let his daughter down " Oh yeah watch this, son."  
Brutus then tosses the garder surprising Cato caught it. Has the tradition goes each inch above the knee equals five years good luck. Needless to say Cato lingured there for a few. Maya was heard to say later with a smirk. After cake everyone went out to watch fireworks.**

**Poppy was standing in** **front of Liam by the lake when Liam looked over to see where everybody was & Brutus gave the nod to go for it.**  
**Liam "Hey need to tie a shoe here."**  
**Poppy "Okay." as Liam was pretending to tie his shoe, Poppy was still watching the fireworks. (All "Did he just get on one knee? She doesn't know Oh My God. Poppy look over for Pete's sake!")**

**Cato's POV:  
WOW, Brutus went all out this time. I'm just about to suggest to Maya to 'duck' out of here when, Poppy who is actually watching the fireworks doesn't know that Liam just got down on one knee. He's going to pop the question... then a whole flood of flashbacks of Poppy at various ages happened. I feel a hand on my shoulder & its Brutus who probably is having the same memories that I'm having, standing there with his bride who's tearing up.. Where did the time go? I feel Maya pull my arms closer around her to reassure me. I know its now time to rejoin the living fully again. Life goes on. Just then I see biggest surprise look on Poppy's face along with the rest the of the crowd that's around them. While Liam is asking my little girl's hand, Cato heard Brutus say "Damn I'm good", as the crowd cheers for pair.**

**Liam's POV:  
Thank you Brutus. Poppy-Rue will be so surprised. She always loved fireworks & this will give her a good reason to love fireworks even more from here on out. In her life she has dealt with such great loss & had to take on responsibiliies that most adult twice her age never even had to face with such grace, that I am surprise she hasn't cracked from it. I would've. She has no clue how strong she is yet she still comes looks to me has the strong one. Yes! I got the signal as the first finale starts, I tell her need to tie my shoe & move from behind to her side. My god she actually watching the finale as I get down on one knee & pull out the ring. I look up to her my best friend, the love of my life, "Poppy-Rue..."**

**Poppy's POV:  
****I knew Liam already talked to my dad but we both agreed that today would be Brutus's & Auntie E's Day. But boy I would love it if he would have fireworks like this when he a... Oh my god. He's on one knee in front of me. Sweet Mother Mary, he's popping the question with fireworks. My jaw drops as he's looking up at me on one knee showing me the ring.  
Liam "Poppy-Rue you are my best friend & the love of my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
For some reason I was actually speechless (I KNOW!) I could only nod & squeak out "Yes" as Liam slips the ring on my finger then lays on one hell of a lip lock on. This rock is NEVER leaving this finger.  
Poppy "We're telling Dad together right?" Liam turned me around & on a small knoll there they were Dad, Maya, Brutus, Auntie E, Aunt Jo-Jo & her date Husk along with rest of the victors with big smiles on their faces.  
Poppy "Come on then let's show them."  
**

* * *

**Normal POV:  
Has the pair go up to Cato, Maya releases his hands & moves to his side as he gives the longest bear hug in human history to Poppy. Cato then shakes Liam's hand "Welcome to the family son. Good job, she didn't suspect a thing." Liam then goes over to Brutus "Thanks, you were right about the fireworks."  
Brutus "Barry's idea but I got to admit 'Damn we're good.' " as he looks at his bride. the rest congratulate the pair & starting with the newly weds the crowds starts thinning out until it's just Liam & Poppy.  
As they start walking back to the castle when Liam stops picks her up & goes to their room. However on the way they did notice quite a few 'do not disturb' signs on the doors.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Demons & dreams

**Little Victor**

**The Story of Poppy Rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 11**

**Demons & Dreams**

* * *

**Tuesday Caesar's studio, Capitol-Showtime  
****Even though the kids hate the lime light, they knew that they would have to make an appearance to Caesar's Show. So with Caesar's help they came up with a plan on how they're going to announce their engagement. Unlike years ago when they would have the stylist dress couples to match all the time, we went a different which showed that we're together but we are our own individual persona as well.  
Caesar starts his show.  
Caesar "Well a lot has happened this past year for todays guest. Shall we bring her out (the crowd roars) so, without further ado lets bring out our Lil' Victor Poppy-Rue Everdeen-Stone & her escort Liam Mason." Poppy & Liam were nervous about this interview. Yet they knew that they could do it together as they walked out onto the stage. Cato was backstage but he was missing Maya & Jay. He was also a little nervous himself. Both he & Maya talked about today & if the question does come up then, yes he'll let the country know. Both agreed not to mention Jay because of his age.  
Let the games begin...**

**Caesar "Welcome, welcome Poppy & Liam." As the couple sit down on the sofa.**  
**Poppy & Liam "Hi Caesar."**  
**Caesar "Well, well Poppy nice little sparkle there I must say."**  
**Poppy "Thank you" with a smile that says don't you dare change that channel. In District two the whole school is watching via big screen TV in the gym.**  
**Caesar "Poppy before we show today's headlines of 'fireworks' from Brutus & Enobaria wedding, anything you two want to tell us?"**  
**Poppy "Yes Caesar. Liam is not my escort, Liam is my fiancée." The audience gives the couple a standing ovation as the headline shows on big screen _'SHE SAID YES!_'  
Caesar "So when did this all started." That's when Liam & Poppy told their story ending with Brutus giving the signal for Liam to pop the question. Back at the academy, all were cheering except one. Seth, he knew he blew it & he sucked it up yet it still hurt that he wasn't the one she wanted. However learning from his sponsor, Gale he knew to let her go. To let Poppy be happy for once. God knows she's earned it as he looks on.  
Back at the Capitol however Poppy & Liam just ended their story.  
Caesar "So what does 'Dad' think about this?"  
Poppy "Why don't you ask him, Caesar?"  
Caesar "Lets. Lets Welcome Cato Stone to the show." Audience applauds loudly as Cato comes onto the stage & takes his seat on the other side of Poppy.  
Cato "Hi Caesar."  
Caesar "So Cato she's officially off the market?"  
Cato "Has been for nearly a year. Liam had made a formal offer of courtship with my blessing at the beginning of her junior year. Nature took its course & their relationship progressed from there. I just wished I had more time (audience aww.)  
Caesar "Don't we all. So what about you? Anybody special or new in your life?"  
Cato "As a matter of fact, there is somebody special in my life right now. (The audience applauds loudly with a few in the crows going finally & hallelujah) She's very special."  
Caesar "Well its about time. Welcome back to the living my friend. (turning back to Poppy) Now Poppy, lets talk about the 6 who insulted you in front of the President shall we. What's your take on it?"  
Poppy "Well Caesar they insulted the President of our country with their remarks. Sometimes it takes a stronger person to show mercy than to follow tradition right down to the letter. Instead of being grateful at the more modern approach they pushed back at the President who put their sentencing in my hands. In other words Caesar, President Paylor vacated their sentences of 75 to life & gave them to me to resentence for what they did was an open act of treason. I had no choice as a Victor than to sentence them to death. By tradition for a Victor is option 1 on the poll.  
Caesar "I see. Well lets see what the polls say on those options.  
Option 1 Victors' traditional; 35%  
Option 2 Arena winner gets exiled to penal colony NO Victor's status; 40%  
Option 3 Arena winner get life in prison; NO Victors status; 25%  
Caesar "They put the arena winner is NOT a Victor? Why?"  
Cato "Because they are not."  
Poppy "For two reasons 1) My parents faced 22/23 others in their first games. My Mother 23 others in her second games while being 8 & 1/2 pregnant with me. I was her lil' ally (audience chuckles) when I was born in that same arena, Myself face 15 by myself to defend my status. They are only facing 5 others less than 1/4 if what my parents faced & less than 1/2 of what I faced. Therefore it's not a true arena. 2) The Victors & Tributes that went into those 75 arenas committed no crimes against this country. Yet they died for this country. The 6 who are going into the arena as voted by the people of this country, are convicted of serious crimes. Including treason, attempted murder & conspiracy to commit murder to name a few. To give 'Victor' status to any of these 6 would be an insult to every Victor who have survived these games & to every Tribute who have died in these games.  
Caesar "Any idea which arena that they will be going into?"  
Cato "Poppy & Liam have 4 in mind."  
Caesar "Which 4 pray tell?" Poppy looks to Liam to answer this one.  
Liam "46th, 50th, 74th, 75th."  
Caesar "Why those four?"  
Liam "The 46th for Brutus who helped raise Poppy, 50th for Haymitch Aberthany who was Poppy's 'Gramps', 74th was for Cato & Katniss won theirs & the 75th is the most bittersweet for Poppy. For its where this becomes full circle for her. Its' where she was born, where she lost both mother & her material grandmother on the same day."  
Caesar "So even the arenas pay homage to those who are most important in your life as well?"  
Poppy "Yes however until the day of the event I am not letting anyone know which arena it will be."  
Caesar "Have you pick the date for the arena?"  
Cato " No Poppy is waiting for Brutus to get back."  
Caesar "Well couldn't you just call him?"  
Poppy "Caesar! He on his honeymoon. Believe me there is a 'do not distrub sign on that phone.'" (audience laughs)  
Caesar "So I have to ask what's next for you kids?'  
Liam "Well we're just full of surprises. Everybody just going to have to stay tuned to see." (At the academy 'Dude, classic')  
**

* * *

**Later that night in D-2's cells for 6 the nightmares & attacks begin for the convicted. Those six really pissed a resting soul off & nobody messes with 'her' baby.**

**On the train returning back to district 2, everyone goes to their compartments for the night & sleeps. However its not all nightmares for the three. Cato who is looking forward to returning home falls asleep. Katniss hasn't come to him in his dreams for a long while. Yet she chooses this night to because she has a message for Cato concerning Maya's son Jay.  
Katniss "Cato it's alright love, I sent Maya & Jay _to you. _You both are perfect for each other & you are the closest thing that Jay has as a Dad. Jay will need you while he's still young love. He's stuffered enough for a little one. Be a good father to him. Remember I love you-Always."  
Cato "I love you too Katniss. Don't go. Poppy..."  
Katniss "Liam will be there for her now. Liam needs to be careful, his star is burning a little bright. Cato, you've been a good father. You, Haymitch & Brutus raised Poppy well with a great morale compass. More than I could ever had hoped or even dreamed for. Now you my love have to let me go. You need to stop wasting time before its too late. Time is the one thing you don't get back. Tell Poppy-Rue that I'll take care of the 6 for crossing that line. The arena may not be necessary. Now let me go my love, it's time. I'll be waiting-Always." As Katniss fades away, Cato shoots up out of a sound sleep. And for one last time he mourns the lost of his beloved, Katniss. "Goodbye my love." The morning the grief that has been with him for so long is gone & Cato looks forward to the future.  
**

**District 2 jail-Demons  
****  
In six different cells in the jail, six different men are terrorized by the ghost of Katniss Everdeen. She starts in their dreams warning them to leave her baby the Mocking Jay alone or, face her wrath. When that didn't work she started 1 by 1 like her daughter that she was not allowed to raise, Katniss picks out her prey. Katniss message is clear; "I am MOM, hear me roar. YOU don't mess with MY BABY, assholes!" As they succumb to their terrors 1 by 1 they end their lives. With in the first week have 2 hung themselves while another was sedated awaiting the arena. Diamen himself would wake up in nightsweats to the point his lashes got infected. Video of the cells would show things moving being thrown at them hard in the night by no one. The condemned being bit, scratched or, bruised all over from head to toe. When the Head Peace Keeper showed the footage to Poppy & Cato, Poppy said "Mom is PISSED, WOW!"  
Cato still looking at the footage "Oh shit , WHOA! Sweet mother of Jesus, I think if they don't back down its going to get worse kiddo. Oh oh. It's worse; not only your mother Poppy, look over there in the chair that's rocking in the other cell. (the chair is pushed into the inmate)Holy Shit its Camille too!" as another object is thrown at one of the five that are left in their cells.  
Poppy "Camille? Dad?"  
Cato "Baby they called down the thunder & even YOUR grandmother answered the call," as they see thorny vines lashes at another inmate while turning on a facets. Then they all(Cato, Brutus, Brice, Liam & Poppy) saw it. The full form of Camille Everdeen lashing out on the same inmate growling "Leave my granddaughter alone for if you harm Poppy again, you will never leave here sane! "  
In the end of the second five of the six would never make to the arena that was chosen for them. For they committed suicide in one form or another. And with each ended life you can hear on the video footage in Diamen's cell a haunting laughter with the voice of Katniss Everdeen telling him "I told you so. Back off my baby or I'll make you suffer as I pick your friends off one by one. YOU will be last mister as I await the arena for YOU." However, this one was the problem that made everything come full circle for himself & one other, Poppy-Rue. Because there was only one left, Poppy had to figure out a new way of doing the arena so, she did. Poppy had the PR crew that her father hired release a statement that it will be the 75th arena & that the condemned will not receive Victor's status has he faced his demons. More to follow.**

**Later on in the night,** **Katniss comes to Poppy in a dream.**  
**Poppy "Mom. What are you doing?"**  
**Katniss "NOBODY messes with my BABY. By the way your grandmother, my mother is not standing for it either. And when she's peeved, you wish you never got out of bed believe me. Prepare yourself honey, Diamen is not honorable Poppy. Pick the 75th arena so I can help you win against Daimen. Or, if they do the lotto style they'll pick Liam & Cato. However, Diamen is after YOU for some reason that I don't have a clue about why. Your father, I have no doubt of his skills where as Liam, I am not so sure. You & your father need to train him in case he gets called. Poppy my lil one you know what you have to do. Now follow through love. Remember I am with you-Always." Poppy shoots up in tears looking for Liam to find her father, Cato there.  
Poppy "I know what I have to do. Time to do it."  
Cato "And are you okay?"  
Poppy Yeah Dad. 75th Arena, next week first day of Spring break. Me vs. Diamen."  
Cato "No! You can't. You already won once. Poppy no that arena will kill you."  
Poppy "Mom's there." Cato did a double take then nodded. Poppy continued "It was 15 to 1 with me at the academy. Lets make more fun shall we."  
Cato "How? Who?"  
Poppy "Two Victors against One criminal."  
Nodding at her words Cato then says "Yeap YOU are your mother's daughter. Go back to sleep." As Poppy goes back to sleep Cato leaves her room & goes to his room.**

**Cato goes back to sleep & waiting there is Katniss.**  
**Cato "Katniss what are you up to?"**  
**Katniss "NOBODY messes with our girl, love." Katniss explains how it will be Liam & him until the last minute where Diamen in his 'last request' will challenge Poppy again in open combat. She ends with "He's been planning this for years love. He wants YOU to suffer through Poppy for some reason. I don't know the reason why. YOU have to find the reason. I'm giving Poppy the tools that will help her make it out of here again. Cato, have everything at the ready for her. There is two things more; 1) Diamen is my & in turn my mother's killer. He took the antidote from the nurses' station & pocketed it.; 2) After this GO to Maya. Times is wasting. Damn it."**  
**Cato "Okay, Okay I got the clue. Why would he take the anti-dote knowing that it would kill you Katniss?"**  
**Katniss "That my love is one mother & I been trying to figure out for over 17 years now. Find the reason behind Diamen's madness & you'll have your answers my love. Talk to Poppy now, love. love you-always" As she fades away Cato shoots up as the alarm goes off. Cato talks to both Poppy & Liam.**

**Meanwhile earlier in said D-2 Jail;**

**Diamen is dreaming & Cato's Girl on Fire is there with a smile on her face, ready to shoot daggers with her arrows.  
Katniss "75th Arena. You vs Cato plus one. Alter anything & I'll haunt your family as well. "  
Diamen "Really you think I'm scared of you firegirl?" Katniss sends a chair his way to get his attention. "I do, Poppy in that arena only."  
Katniss "Cato or, else. What afraid you can't beat him. He is impressive in the arena. I've seen it first hand myself. Besides you're in jail with infected woulds. I'll make them worse. And yes by the way I can so don't even dare me."  
Diamen "Ok 75th arena Cato & Liam. It'll be fun to make your little girl cry as I take the life of the love of her life before her eyes."  
Katniss "you really think so..." Katniss laughs as she fades away.  
Diamen shootsup in his cell.**

**Back to present time:**

**In the morning Poppy PR crew releases the following statement:  
_Victor Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone has release the following statement due to the death of the condemned in district 2 holding cells;  
I have decided to make things come full circle with the surviving member of the condemned therefore he will face Victor Cato Stone plus one in the 75th arena in a two against one match of hand to hand combat. The one will be picked by a lottery of volunteers at the Academy. Battle to be three weeks from Friday. Victor Everdeen-Stone thanks the people of Panem for their understanding & paitence. More to follow- Thank you._**

**In the gym where the lottery assembly was arranged over 350 'volunteers' in an age range of 14 to 18 where present. As Cato withdrew the ball Liam raises his hand & shouts 'I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!'. Cato nods at his future son-in-law as he's brought forward onto the stage.**

**In the back however Seth went to Brutus & told him he's onto simething concerning the former staff member & request permission to look into further for their (looking at Cato & Liam) sakes.**  
**Seth "Sir I know I screwed up with Poppy however after everything she has been through since the day she was born she deserves happiness now. I would like your consent to research with my sponsor Gale, further on Diamen's motive & why he's after Poppy as a target."**  
**Brutus "You have it. Poppy still considers you a friend but this time don't blow it. There is no third chances with her. You of all people know that."**  
**Seth "Yes Sir."**  
**Brutus "Get started & keep me posted, go now Seth for we don't have much time."**  
**As Seth leaves he contact Gale.**  
**Seth "You see what happened. I stumbled onto something concerning Diamen's linage but need the rest on him why he's after Poppy. Brutus Gave consent & I'm on my way back to the house."**  
**Gale "Meet you there, got some stuff on the asshole too." As soon as Gale hangs up he puts his three fingers together in a D-12 salute kisses them & raises to the sky "We'll protect her Catnip. You have my word. Diamen won't get her if I have my way. I failed you once & it cost you your life, I won't fail you again if I can help it." Gale then grabs the file on Diamen & leaves to met Seth at the house.**

**Back at the gym over the next three weeks Poppy watches both father & fiancée train. For Poppy though she's scared to death. Outside she won't show it within herself that's another matter. She muses "If Maya took my blood pressure now I'd be in the hospital or the morgue."**  
**Poppy "Are you okay Maya? From here on its going to get uglier?"**  
**Maya watching Cato train "Hell yes!"  
**  
**Both Cato & Poppy train Liam hard those three weeks. Cato with swords & spears; Poppy with pressure points, bow & basic martial arts. This included a secret trick to get out of any head lock hold that her father applied without holding back on his strength. Maya for her part having the instinct that Diamen would be dishonorable even now prepared to treat for any type of poision. Poppy doesn't show it in front of them but she fears for them, both of them. She doesn't doubt their abilites, she doubts if she can make it alone without either one in her life. The only one who knows this is Maya. Maya is doing her best to be reassuring but even then she talks to Cato.**  
**Cato "You & Poppy are talking a lot, prepping for this I hope."**  
**Maya "Believe it or not, Poppy may have a toughest exterior but inside that kid is screaming mad & she's scared Cato. That kid is scared that she will lose either one or, both of you. Cato, Poppy's worst fear is coming to light. Poppy lost her mother in that arena, she's terrified that she's going to lose her father & the love of her life just like she lost her mother & grandmother the day she was born. She remembers how long it took YOU to come this far in life. To even accept the possiblity of going on. Cato you raised her well but she's still a kid & she's still scared for you, _both_ of you."**  
**Cato watches Poppy & he sees it. Not outward appreances she looks tough as nails but if you look in her eyes you see it around Liam but she won't show it around him. He sees her going back into her shell.**  
**Cato "Thanks Maya. I'll talk to her."**  
**Maya " Have Liam talk to her too." Cato nods before he goes up to her, looks around & lays one hell of a lip lock on his doc then whispers a suggestion which she agrees on.  
**  
**Just then Brutus comes running into the training area & turns on the television which just broadcasted Diamen's last request. As all looked on the screen the banner reads "_Diamen the condemned last request is to take on Victor Poppy-Rue Everdeen-Stone in a no hold bar, fight to the death match in the 75th arena has been granted. Should the condemned win said match, he will then go against Cato & Liam in a no weapons, hand to hand combat match in the same arena." _**  
**Liam yells " That dirty rotten whoreson of a SON OF A BIT...! He knew that they (the other Victors) would've honored his request. It's part of our code. He's using the code against her. Why?"**  
**Cato "Hang in there son." Cato just realized Poppy now has less than 96 hours to prepare to go into the arena.**  
**Poppy "Mom was right, Diamen has NO honor." As both Cato & Liam leave twin holes in the wall of the training area. Liam pulls Poppy into his arms to comfort her as Maya goes into Doctor mode & hits her with allergy shots that will help her make it out of the arena. Maya also let both Cato & Poppy-Rue know she has a vial of the anti dote for the monkeys just in case. However knowing what she's been feeling these few weeks was like what Cato went through as her mother went into the arena for the last time. He also realizes she needs Liam so, he told her that he's going over to Maya's tonight that she has the place to herself. After he leaves Poppy looks at Liam "Pack a bag." Then leans into him more holding onto Liam even tighter. Liam looks up mouths "_Dear God thank you_."  
**

* * *

**After Cato leaves with Maya, Brutus receives a call from Gale. He & Seth found part why Diamen as it out for Poppy. They'll meet Brutus in his office first thing tomorrow. Diamen as a big secret. A real BIG secret. Brutus sees the young couple & decides to leave them alone for tonight, goes home with Enobaria.  
In another part of D-2 there was a knock on the door of a plain oridinary house there. Maya answered the door to find Cato there with a bag. Cato "Here for my physical Doc. Where's Jay?"  
Maya "Getting spoiled by Nana so it's just ..." as Cato closes the door & pulls Maya to him then kisses her hard.  
Cato"You don't know how long I've been thinking about doing this Maya" when they finally come up for air. So Maya returns the favor while slipping her hand under his shirt which causes him to do a sharp intake of breath. Cato picks up her legs & wraps them around his waist carries her into her room while both are stripped to the waist. I could say more but Doctor/paitient privilege forbids.**

**At a house in Victor's Village Poppy herself was answering a door in a racer back tank top & shorts. There was Liam who came in. As Poppy closes the door Liam pulled Poppy into an embrace. He also decided to put the ball in her court too.  
Liam "Poppy-Rue we don.."as Poppy stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.  
Poppy "If I didn't Liam, you wouldn't be here." That was the okay signal & Liam was determined to give Poppy the night of her life as he carries her upstairs.  
Later that night Liam & Poppy were talking & cuddling. Liam asked her about her request.  
Poppy "What last request?"  
Liam "When Diamen pulled you into this, you get one too Poppy-Rue, didn't you know?"  
Poppy "I wanted whole expierence since if I was going to take him to hell with me I wanted to do that as Poppy Mason (this makes Liam smile). Wait a minute! That's it! Liam love, you're a genisus. Hand me my phone."**

**Meanwhile at Maya's**  
**  
Maya & Cato are in bed, holding each other while Maya caresses his ribs in lazy patterns. The phone rings, Maya looks at it seeing that its the hospital she answers it. As the conversation ends, Maya's eye get big as she ends the call & tells Cato who after looking at Maya also got concerned.  
Cato "Maya?"  
Maya "We're gong to need to talk to the kids now Cato."**  
**Cato "Why?"**  
**Maya "They mislabled the BC shots with something else. Call Poppy _now_. Just then Cato receives a text from Poppy, _"Making last request tomorrow. Gear up Dad. It's now father & daughter going in. Will explain tomorrow at the academy before Liam makes the announcement on my behalf. BTW Dad try pages 85, 92 & 97. Way better than 75 in testing self restraint. Night Dad. See you in the morning."  
_****Cato "Maya too late! I think I'm going to be a grandfather now." As he shows her the text then calls Poppy.**

**Back at the house;**

**Poppy hears the phone but she's a little pre-occupied at the moment for coherent thought so Liam answers it.  
Liam "Yeah?"  
Cato "Liam when is your BC shot due?"  
Liam "Got mine last week."  
Cato " Poppy got hers today with the series for the arena. Liam, Maya got a call from the hospital. That wasn't birth control that you got in that shot. Just the opposite for guys. What ever you do right now, use EXTRA protection. Liam? You there?"  
Liam squeaked as he bit his lip "Yeah, That explains a lot. Hang on one moment." as his eyes roll back then he gives the phone to Poppy & growls "That was dirty pool. Remember two can play that way."  
Poppy "Dad what DID you tell Liam?" Poppy almost sees stars when Liam finds a 'very' sweet spot on her. So Cato tells her to hear "What!? Oh shit! Ahem, Houston there may be a problem after tonight."  
Cato "I'm going to regret asking this. How many rounds?"  
Poppy " A... Let's just say I'll claim the fifth, I don't think we need the manual anymore & we'll leave it at that. Talk to you tomorrow, later Dad." And hangs up.  
Cato looks at his phone then at Maya " I see a shot gun wedding in my future before _she_ graduates."  
Maya "You may see one sooner then that. I received my shot from the same batch at the academy last week from the medics and if memory serves so did _you_." Has Cato's eyes got huge.**

**Meanwhile:**  
**Poppy "Liam? Talk to me."**  
**Liam "What if we..? What if..?"**  
**Poppy " One, way too soon to tell. Don't put the cart before the horse. Has long as we have each other, we're going to be okay. If it happens it happens we all know on Birth Control, it not 100%. Okay so for the next two to three weeks, we carry on has normal until we know for sure. Okay. Now on the arena I want you to make the announcement to the public. Time to use the theater voice of yours."**  
**Liam "Okay but any signs YOU come to me first. No ifs, ands or, buts Poppy-Rue(Poppy nods in agreement). Now what do you have in mind on the twit?"**  
**Poppy "Depends on how's your Shakesphere & if you remember Hamlet." Liam knows where she's going with this & smiles as they laid in each other arms & plan for Caesar along with everything else. Later both fell asleep holding on tight. The arena is less than 72 hours away but even more so since Diamen pulled this stunt he failed to realize that two others are now in the mix & boys are they pissed.  
**

* * *

**At the academy the next morning both Liam & Poppy meet a nervous Cato with Maya. The four go into Brutus's office for a meeting that explains a lot. It seems Uncle Gale took his niece's advise & hit pay dirt. However Brutus had to ask "How the hell did you figure that out? I didn't even know he was related to Snow let alone..."  
Poppy "It was a long shot Sir but I heard rumors on how he used the 'Victor's' after the games to make money & there was too much of a resembalance to Snow so I figured go with DNA which gave me part of the answer. The rest fell into place now would you like to hear my plan for the Announcement?"  
All "Hell Yes!" So Poppy laid it out as planned with Liam doing the announcement.  
The three other Victor's go "Classic, love it but why?"  
Poppy "Diamen was going to use the Victor's code against me but forgot when he pulled me in at the last minute, I get a last request too. Now can we finish this thing?"  
Cato "Hell YES! Give me the plan."  
Poppy give her father a copy of it & has Cato reads it you hear "Oh my God" (Brutus goes WHAT?!")" Cato reads some more then you hear "Holy Sh...(Brutus is now looking over his shoulder)" Now Brutus reading along with Cato goes has he finishes reading it " Sweet Mother of ..."  
Poppy looks to Liam "Liam, love you get to make the announcement to Caesar. Ver Batem please." As Liam gets up & leaves he whispers "I'll be right back."  
Poppy now turns to Cato, smiles & saids "Do you remember Shakesphere's Hamlet Dad?"  
**

* * *

****starting on chapter 12 Poppy's announment & the arena are in that one** enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12 Full Circle home part 1

*****disclaimer I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's Characters*****

**Little Victor**

**The story of Poppy rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 12**

**Full Circle Home  
Part 1  
**

* * *

**District 2 Academy  
Seth pulled Liam aside & told him what he & Gale found based on Poppy's hunch. How Diamen was related to Snow & Cato's rival. This was never about Poppy. It was about hurting Cato through Poppy making Cato suffer for what Snow did all those years ago. Through his link Liam had Seth relate everything to the Victors.  
Poppy "Seth give me Liam back. Liam change up. "Not in death its' now the following..."  
Liam "Okay got it."  
Cato "Poppy-Rue are you sure?"  
Poppy " Oh HELL YES! Do you still want to do this Dad?"  
Cato "Oh HELL YES!" while looking at Maya. "You're right. It ends today."  
Poppy "Okay warm up. Lets Roll Dad. Dad be careful."  
Cato "You too."  
Liam goes to Caesar who is at the Academy live for Poppy's last request which has to be honored above all who face them.**

**Caesar "Laim please state Victor Everdeen-Stone's last request." At this point all in the country go quiet.  
Liam "I am stating this ver-batem;  
_Since thou has shown no honor through this, thee (all "Oh Shit, she's going old English again)gets none in return. My last request is that the condemned face his problem head on for it has come full circle. The condemned shall face both FATHER & DAUGHTER in the 75th arena. For thou has called the thunder. Now thou is going to answer for it. (All crowds "oh shit here we go.") Per President Paylor MY WORD IS LAW! Since thou has no honor, thou does not receive death's sweet release like the five that went before thee. (All "oh man.") To be able to leave 'this' arena thou now hast to beat BOTH father & daughter. Thee has to concur BOTH Victors for thee to leave this arena. Diamen thou gets two weapons only. We already have ours. The terms are simple thou last request of open arena combat. However it's two against one for my last request._**

_**Diamen chose thy weapons wisely or, chose none at all. Diamen The Victors await thee. What say you?"**_

**Liam ends Poppy's request with a cold mile while others are puzzled. Caesar knows the meaning for the condemned to win he has to beat both father & daughter or, this arena is his tomb. What Diamen failed to realized when he pulled his stunt, two others were awakened who were trapped earthbound & are now in the mix. Diamen also failed to realized that Poppy also now knows his secret. Diamen was closer to Snow than we all thought. For in that family tree a few branches did indeed twine.  
**

* * *

**75th Arena, D-20  
While in Poppy's launch room, Cato is not believing what he is seeing before his eyes.**  
**Cato "Poppy-Rue! Really, your nails! Really! Of all the things to do _'right before'_** **the arena. As the stylist are doing her nails. to perfection.  
Poppy "Yeap & if one of these babies get f'ed up I'll unleashed worse than I did against the 15 at the academy too." Cato just shakes his head & chuckles.  
Liam " I hope he does just so I can see you go all ninja on him again."  
Poppy looks up at Liam "Don't tease like that," as her eyes sparkle.  
Cato gives his daughter a hug before going to his launch room to get ready.  
Where Liam give Poppy last minute tips as he rubs in ointments to prevent bio attacks; "Remember, be careful. Your worse enemy is one that has nothing to lose & nothing to gain. Diamen is both." On speaker 'One minute to tube launch.'  
One of Poppy's weapons is already in the launch tube the other compacted down clipped to her belt. As she says goodbye to Liam...**

**In another room down the hall Cato is going through the similar sisuation with Maya with his weapons clipped onto his belt.**  
**Cato "Maya..."**  
**Maya "Yes Ca..." As Cato lays a lip lock on her "Keep that in mind Doc. I'll be back in a few."as Cato loads up to go into the tube.  
Back in Poppy-Rue's room:  
Laim gathers her close " You can do this Poppy-Rue. You're so strong, so strong baby. Promise you'll come back to me."  
Poppy "I will, you know that. Losing isn't an option here." Just then Brutus comes in.  
Liam & Poppy "Sir."  
Brutus "For none other I would call be more proud to call granddaughter." As he gives her a hug "Be careful for what you are about to do. After this the world will know & its going to shock the holy shit out of them, Poppy-Rue."  
Poppy "I know but this has to come full circle Brutus or there will be no peace. Dad & I will always be the targets. It ends today. Liam give the eppies to Brutus, Enobaria has well."  
Brutus "Remember your training. Poppy DON'T hold back this time. Unleash upon that ..."  
Poppy "Yes Sir." Gives Liam one last hug & puts one eppie pen into her pocket. Looks at Brutus "Sir."  
25 seconds announced as Poppy gets into the tube & takes the sealed cylinder on one shoulder then faces them. Nods as her face turns to stone as the tube rises.  
Brutus leaves then races into Cato's room gives him two of Poppy's pens.  
15 seconds announced.  
Brutus "Better get going boy."  
Cato "Sir. See you both in a few." Cato gets into the tube, seals him in but it doesn't rise.  
Cato "WHAT THE FU..?!"  
Brutus links to the game makers (other Victor's) "What the FUCK is going on here?!"  
Johanna (Jo-jo)"Cato is to go up after Poppy Rue's announcement on Diamen's family tree. Cato is in containment phase. NOT MY IDEA BRUTUS!"  
Brutus "Who's Jo-Jo?"  
Johanna "Your Granddaughter's. Something about for Katniss, Camille & Aunt Prim."  
Brutus & Cato "OH SHIT! The Everdeen Women are not happy today!"  
Maya "Will somebody PLEASE explain what the hell is going on here!"  
Brutus fills her in including that Poppy-Rue is the last of the Everdeen women, what went on from when Katniss died to keep Snow away from Poppy-Rue, how Cato finally got full custody after Gramps died, meeting her ending with what went on at the jail with the condemned. "Maya you are the first person that Cato has been serious about since Katniss. Believe it or not, he loves you. He even wants to adopt Jay."  
Maya goes up to the tube where Cato is standing there. Cato mouths "Doghouse?"; Maya shakes her head no which gives him hope as he smiles. Then Maya says "WHEN you get back, we are going to have a LONG talk mister!"  
Cato "Yes Dear."**

**In the Arena:  
****Poppy's platform is raised where she is surrounded by water. Nothing is at the cornucopia & Diamenis on another platform three spots down seething at Poppy. ALL is being televised.  
Diamen "Dad's too chicken to face me? Hmm"  
Poppy he asked for it; "No. I don't want my dad associating with an incestrial son of Cornieous Damen Snow. " Poppy hold up the envelope "Diamen DNA don't lie. Your mother Corella Diamond Snow-Winter, Father Corneious Damen Snow former President of Panem, Brother & sister. Julius Winter was never a blood relative. Your blood type gave you away & has you know I do my homework well."**

**Meanwhile all at the Academy who were watching on big screen were looking around shocked with some remarking "Holy Sh..." Caesar Flickerman was even shocked speechless on live air. As the world watched on this tidbit in amazement. Yet this wasn't the bomb that's about to go off.**

**Back at the 75th arena:**  
**Diamen "You little bit..."**  
**Poppy taunts him by quoting Shakepeare "A hit, A very palable hit. And we haven't even gotton to the buzzer yet Diamen. Just wait as I tell the whole country how YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER, back to back Victor of both the 74th & 75th Hunger Games Katniss Isabelle Everdeen in this arena! How you stole the antidote vial from the nurses station before they could get it to her! HELLO, as the fuse for this time bomb as just been lit & her father just heard it.**

**Meanwhile back in the launch room...  
Just then Cato felt the platform power up as he nods to Broutus & mouth _'love you'_ to Maya as his platform rises into the arena. Cato now knows that Katniss didn't have to die. Yet father & daughter suffered greatly because of Snow & his family. Poppy continues:  
"_You still have the vial. Well you did until your desk was cleaned out. The batch number was traced to the assigned paitent; Katniss Isabelle Everdeen. Your motive Dear Daddy Snow gave Katniss over to Cato & not you. Apparently Daddy Dearest thought a 'Seam Girl' who was a Victor from 12 was better for a real MAN, A VICTOR, not you. For the record, your Dad_ _was about the money. Just like the worthless skanky pimp that he was. By the way I apologise to the pimps in Panem for the insult."_  
Daimen "You're just a product of a whore & a Bastard.c  
Poppy "Better to be a product of a whore & a bastard than you. An incestious bastard & a family full sex addicted, sex offfending, baby raping, murdering as..."  
Cato "POPPY-RUE!"  
Poppy "DAD! His mother was Snow's KID sister who was only 16 years old when she gave birth & died! I pulled the records. Birth, Marriage & Death. Snow raped his own kid sister for the Capitolist entertainment & aired it for the Capitolist between games seasons. Hell I even got freakin' the video. Snow raped her after she was promised to Winter in marriage. So Diamen YOU want to there. Go there, I dare you (at the academy "WHOA!") still won't change the facts. It still doesn't excuse the MURDER OF BACK TO BACK VICTOR KATNISS EVERDEEN, wife of VICTOR CATO STONE, mother to VICTOR POPPY-RUE SAGE EVERDEEN-STONE. FOR TODAY THOU WILL ANSWER FOR IT! (Academy 'YEAH!'; Victors/Game Makers 'OH HELL YEAH!')"  
Cato growled "You MURDERED _MY WIFE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD_! For _NO_ reason!" (All "Oh Shit! CATO! Here we go!)  
Diamen "Yeap. No hard feelings, old boy. Just business, she brought too much hope to the districts." (Academy "OH SHIT! Cato is going to...)  
Cato " Just business, Just business;  
JUST BUSINESS when you murdered my wife & caused the death of my mother-in-law.  
JUST BUSINESS when you killed (pointing to Poppy) her Mother making our child motherless for NO reason.  
JUST BUSINESS when I couldn't claim my own child fully for 16 LONG YEARS because of YOUR father.  
JUST BUSINESS when you conspired to & attempted to murder MY only child in an unjust challenge of her status as a Victor.  
JUST BUSINESS when you committed an act of treason by insulting our President during & after the Victor's trial!  
JUST BUSINESS, JUST BUSINESS!" Cato looks to Poppy "You are now out of this! (as Cato looks up) I CLAIM VICTOR'S STATUS FOR THE MURDER OF MY WIFE! The mother of my CHILD! ARENA HERE & NOW! You think you can take me? Come on. Bring. it. On!" (Everyone/Everywhere what the f..., Oh Holy Shit!, Cato is going...")  
Caesar on Big Screen in arena "From Game Makers Victor Cato Stone's Status Challenge accepted. Victor Stone state your terms."  
Cato "One on One. Either way Daimen dies. Either by my hand first or, my daughter's after me."  
Diamen "Open challenge: I OPEN CHALLENGE POPPY-RUE EVERDEEN-STONE! NOW!" (All Oh shit! Sweet Mother of Jesus, here it comes.)"  
Poppy knowing that open challenges always come first, looks to her father "Got it!" Dives into the water as the buzzer goes off & make land in record time.  
Cato dives into the water swims to the cornucopia & waits on top of the horn. "Remember Poppy..."  
Poppy "I know, I know, first kill is always the hardest..."  
At the academy; "She's never... Oh man... The legend... "  
While Liam looks on the screen in the mentor's room "Do what you gotta do Poppy-Rue & get the hell out of there. Unleash baby & get the hell out of there."**

**Back in the arena:**  
**Poppy has arrived on the beach opens her tube to reveal James Everdeen's Maple Bow & Mocking Jay feathered arrows (at the academy; 'Holy SHHIITTT! Granddad's bow, Sweet Mother of Jesus, here we go & its going to get ugly. Quick.') along with an array of 'other' arrows in said quiver. And for some reason Diamen is having problems in the water. For some reason he keeps getting pulled under & pushed back.**  
**Cato "Poppy-Rue.."**  
**Poppy "Yeah Dad?'**  
**Cato "What are those doing here young lady?"**  
**Poppy "For the Monkeys, Dad. We talked about this."**  
**Cato "Well Shit! This is going to be fun." (academy 'Monkeys? What Monkeys?')**

**In the mentor's room:  
Laim is beside himself "SHE'S TAKING OUT THE MONKEYS!?"**  
**Brutus "Poppy wants all responsibile for her mother's & grandmother's death taken down."  
Maya " Well this adds a twist to it."**

**Back in the arena:  
****Cato "Well Poppy time's a wasting. Take'em down. Poppy-Rue Unleash!" As the Monkeys start showing up in droves & Diamen has yet to make it half way to shore as he struggles to make it to the beach where Poppy is notching arrow to bow. Poppy then takes an arrow notches it to her bow pulls back & releases it into the area of the monkeys. Where in mid-flight the arrows split into 5 arrows (academy "WHOA!") land in the jungle area. Where upon impact explodes (C-4 does such wonders with micro-impact detonators.). Poppy takes three steps in reloads & repeats it to where the arrows set off a second round of explosions behind the first round creating a wall killing the mutant monkeys trapped between the two walls of fire. Where now a mysterious wind is helps fuel the fire. By now Diamen has finally made it to shore unable to use the whisle to summon the monkeys to attack Poppy.**

**Poppy then takes a different arrow notches it before Diamen can start his attack & shoot it into his leg near a major artery. Diamen throws his spear at Poppy only to nick her thigh leaving, a small gash. Poppy unhooks her whip & its not any whip it's a Razor-Borealis whip. This whip has razor sharp blades through 1/2 its length that will cut into bone. Diamen throws two knives at Poppy. She block one as the tip of the whip cuts into the face of her opponent but the second one lands in her shin. Poppy has just been exposed to Monkey Venom.  
Poppy "Diamen you would've never made it out of any arena. But I have including this one as a new born." (at the Academy "Whoa! Oh Man did she just burn a... Woo!) As Poppy shoot a eppie pen into her thigh & looks at her hand (wait for it..) "OOHHH SHIT! I BROKE A NAIL DAD! (Cato 'Damn I just paid for those' shakes his head) I JUST HAD THESE DONE! DAMN IT, THAT'S TWICE! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SON OF A BIT..."(Back at the academy "Her nails. Now it's gonna get good! Oh Holy Shit! Sweet Mother Mary she's going Shakespeare again.")  
Cato "Poppy-Rue! Hurry up & UNLEASH!." As Diamen charges at her but gets thrown back onto his back like, he hit a wall _somehow_.  
Poppy cocks her head & unleashes "_The blades envenomed poisoned_ (as she charges at him and pulls the blade out of her shin.)". As she grabs Diamen by the neck lifts him up from the ground, flips him back hard onto the ground and said "_THEN VENOM DO THY WORK!" _As she takes the blade, stabs him in his heart & neck twice as she watches him die. Her face hard as stone.  
Poppy drags herself with her good leg over to the rocky slopes near the waters edge where she was born & sits. The nerve agents from the Monkey Venom numbed her leg as Poppy looks at the top of the Cornucopia.  
Poppy "Oh the irony Dad. The Irony. Made full circle, home. I'm in the same spot of my birth." Has Maya comes up the Launch tube with her kit & dives into the water to get to Poppy. Cato gets to Poppy first.  
Cato "Poppy hold on! Dad's here, hold on."  
Poppy "Dad (while quoting Shakespeare) Had I but time, as this fell sergeant Death, is strict in his arrest."  
Cato as he shoots the pen in her leg: "OH NO YOU DON'T! STAY AWAKE POPPY-RUE!"  
Poppy "Who's the lady with Mom, Dad?"  
Cato looks over "Where Poppy where?"  
Poppy "Cornucopia." As Poppy points to the top of the horn. Great, Cato thinks, she's hallucinating. Maya gets to shore with no problems & goes into Doctor mode treating Poppy with anti-venom through IV drip.  
Poppy "Dad?"  
Cato "Poppy just hang on. Hang on, don't quit on me."  
Poppy "Take the Bow. Finish it now!"  
Cato "Finish what Poppy?"  
Poppy "The Arena." Then growls "Burn. It. To. The. Ground."  
Maya yells to the ceiling "Get the medi-vac craft here NOW!" As the meds start kicking in Poppy quoting Shakespeare's Hamlet "So tell him with the occurents, more & less which have solicited- the rest is silence. Li..."  
Cato "Poppy? Poppy-Rue? POPPY-RUE!"  
Maya "Cato! She's unconscious! The meds kicked in. What did she mean by 'finish it'."  
Cato "Burn it to the ground." Cato gets up, gets the bow & arrows. Went to where the Jabber Jays were, notch arrow to bow & released into the Jabber Jays where the arrows separated to five landed into the area & exploded. Cato kept firing arrow after arrow into the arena until the arrows were gone & the arena was a blazed. Poppy ended it today.  
By then the medi-vac hovercraft arrived with Brutus & Liam running toward them. Liam looked to Maya.  
Maya "She's going to be fine. Let's go." As they put Poppy on a stretcher, the four along with the medics get on board the hovercraft as Caesar announces _"Ladies & Gentlemen I give you the three time arena winner Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone."  
_**

* * *

**Inside the Hovercraft, Maya has Poppy hooked up to a monitor when Poppy opened her eyes.  
Poppy "Maya? Doc?"  
Maya "Right here kiddo. Keep them open you're doing good." As Maya does an exam on Poppy, Maya has Poppy relate what she last remembered. When Poppy finishes Maya asks any questions.  
Poppy "Dad?, Liam? Brutus? Where are they?"  
Maya "Just outside & as a medic go get them."  
The three guys came in. Two went to Poppy side while Brutus ask Maya "What's the diagnoses Doc?"  
Maya " Green fracture in the shin, a few stitches on the cuts. However the early intervention on the venom helped, _a lot_." Maya then looks to Poppy "Okay,You! rest."  
Poppy "Liam?"  
Liam "Right here. I'm here-Always."  
Poppy "I wanted to walk out of that one. The damn asshole made me break a nail." (the guys chuckle)  
Liam "Shh.. Rest. It's over." As Poppy falls back asleep. Meanwhile in the cockpit:  
Med1 to D2H come in-over.  
"This is D2H"-over.  
Med1 "Have LV package. ETA 10 minutes. Doc request ER trama 1 team at pad upon landing.-over"  
D2H "Acknowledge, ETA in 10. You are cleared to land in pad1, team at the ready. Is DOC Huxton with you?-over"  
Med1 "LV's Doc. Yeah she's here- over"  
D2H "Have message from HSS, Test came back. She's grounded, can't fly til further notice. HSS states TLC w/Doc.-over"  
Med1 "Will let doc know; Med1-Out" Co-pilot gets on intercom for Maya.**

**Back in the medical area:**  
**Pilot on intercom "Hey Doc?'**  
**Maya "Yeah got the message" as Maya had the transmission on speaker. Cato looks at Maya;**  
**Cato "Maya is it what I think..."**  
**Maya "Cato, Castle. We'll talk after I get Poppy leg set & settled in."**  
**Brutus mutters to Cato "That thing ought to be registered as a lethal weapon! This time make sure 'this one' makes it to the alter."**  
**Co-pilot "getting ready to land in 5. Need everyone strapped in now."**

**Med1 to D2H "We land in 3, 2, 1-Capture. Landed Med1 out." Liam unbuckles to help get Poppy on the strecher to be wheeled inside the hospital as the ER staff come out to wheel Poppy in with Maya on one side, Cato & Liam on the other. The rest of the party follow behind them.**  
**President Paylor is waiting with the ER staff at the pad's enterance. Has they wheel an unconious Poppy in.  
Paylor "And?"  
Cato "She's going to be fine. Minor stiches, a green break in her shin. She'll be fine once they completely counter the Venom."  
Paylor "Then once she gets her room, grab the guys. YOU got to see this footage of the arena."  
**

* * *

**Later in the waiting room Maya comes out "It's set . She's fine. Diamen hit her with the wrong type of Monkey Venom. We were able to counter it quick. Liam she's awake & she's asking for both you & Cato. " While looking at Cato "She can go home in three days."  
Liam looking to Cato "Sir, lets go. Time is wasting."  
Cato "You go I'll be there in a few" Liam takes off gets to her room & pops his head through the door.  
Liam "Hey there."  
Poppy "You see the banner?"  
Liam "No worried about you." Poppy turns on the television to show the News Banner.  
_"Victor Poppy Rue Sage Everdeen-Stone solves 17 year old murder of mother. Back to back VICTOR Katniss Everdeen was killed by Diamen Winter 17 years ago as the then 17 year Victor was fighting for her life after giving birth to said Victor in the 75th arena. In related news, Victor Poppy Everdeen-Stone in D-2 Hospital after receiving injuries in 75th arena in an open challenge by the late Diamen Winter. In unrealted news 75th arena completely distroyed per order of President Paylor due to an outbreak of Mutant Monkeys, Jabber Jays & Tracker Jackers. Press Conference to follow-Stay tune."  
_Poppy"I guess we get to face this head on."  
Liam "We can together. Poppy are you serious?"  
Poppy "About being Poppy Stone-Mason, damn straight."  
Liam "I just want time for 'us', just us. Besides we have to plan our wedding, maybe help in 'another'." As He smiles in a hint.  
Poppy "WHO?!"  
Liam "Lets just say we are not the only that will be walking down the aisle in the '_near'_ future."  
**

* * *

**In the waiting room:  
****Maya "Poppy is going to be sooo pissed about the news banner. Now what else do you need to know?"  
Cato "Anything & everything, Maya."  
Maya 'About Poppy, nothing. About 'us' Castle & shot gun. We're looking at delivery in about 7 1/2 to 8 months."  
Cato "Lets go talk to Poppy. Then we can figure out how to tell Jay." As Maya nods though, President Paylor comes up to them.  
Paylor "Grab everyone & meet me in your daughters room. YOU got to see this." Cato grabs Brutus & the Aunts with Maya go to Poppy's room.  
**

* * *

*****Part 2 of Full circle in the works***-enjoy**


	13. Ch 13 Full Circle home part 2

**Little Victor**

**The story of Poppy Rue Everdeen**

**Chapter 13**

**Full Circle Home**

**Part2**

* * *

**D2 Hospital**

**Cato & Maya walk in & give the news. Poppy smiles "I always wanted a kid sister. So what's the game plan?"  
Cato "Well it depends on Maya?"  
Maya "Oh & what does?'  
Cato "If you'll marry me?'  
Maya "HELL YES!"**

**Poppy "Finally! Hallelujah! Dad press conference who's doing it?"**  
**Cato "The four of us 2 days from now. Rest up. " As the rest of the gang file in with President Paylor. Paylor pops in the raw footage of the video & jaws drop for what they all saw in the arena. For indeed the Everdeen women were pissed off at Diamen Winter.**

***The two women were seen beating up Diamen when he got to the beach.  
*Both women, mother & daughter duo close-lining diamen so he landed flat on his back after he threw his knives at Poppy.  
*As Cato was telling Poppy to end it & unleash, a hand & the head of Primrose Everdeen was seen grabbing Diamen in the water pulling him back.  
*Video clips of Diamen being almost drowned & pulled under right UNDER Cato's nose at the cornucopia.  
*Where the Monkeys were seen coming out in droves, two full figured women were images ****_see through_**** calling & luring the monkeys out.  
* Claw marks appearing on Diamen's face by none other than Katniss Everdeen when Diamen stated it was 'just business'.  
* Camille Everdeen kicking Diamen in the batteries as Poppy's arrow found his thigh.  
* Final scene of the two women is where Poppy asking Cato about the other women while is pointing to the top of the horn of the cornucopia were waving back at Poppy.  
*Final audio was in the voice that all have been missing for almost two years now. Haymitch (aka Gramps). As he spke it all started to make scense:**

**_"An innocent born of the code,  
Shall not die here because she lived by the code.  
To free those trapped earthbound,  
She must embrace her past & ensnare their murderer in their grasp.  
To come Full Circle-Home,  
She must must shed the murderer's blood as first kill."_**

**You** **did it Poppy-Rue. They can come home. They can finally rest in peace."**

**Cato looks at Poppy who had fallen asleep on Liam's shoulder; "What the f..."**  
**Paylor "Katniss was murdered by Diamen. These 17 years were a build up to this moment. Poppy was picked because she was a VICTOR born in the arena who has never killed until today. Cato you said yourself _'the first kill is always the hardest.'_ Poppy was born a VICTOR, lived by the code yet, never took a human life. In turn by solving her mother's murder she freed Katniss's spirit & righted a wrong. Poppy is indeed her mother's daughter."**  
**Liam "But at what cost President Paylor? Those knives were coated with Monkey Venom. We don't know the total damage that has been done or, the effects from this arena."  
Poppy "Liam? " All look at Poppy as she spoke to the President. "Madam President can we carpet bomb THAT arena & just leave a creator there & never show any of this to anybody. Damn that SOB broke a nail. That's twice damn it. Should've shot him in the nuts with the arrow for that.(the guys cringe) Madam President I've done almost everything that was expected of me with the only exception of who I picked to spend the rest of life with (as she laced her hand with Liam's). That I did on my terms. I've even done the 75th arena requirement. (Brutus chuckles) I don't need the title of 'the legend' too. I just want to live my life now. Preferably in the near future as Poppy Stone-Mason. Can we do that? Cause the bitter price that was paid sucks, Mam'."  
Paylor "Okay we will say it's due to the Tracker Jacker infestation that the arena was destroyed. You've earned it. Just let me know when the big day is." As the President leaves she pulls Cato aside "You have a hell'va kid there. Let me know if she needs _anything_."  
Cato "Thank you Madam President."  
Maya checks on Poppy again before going "I'll be back in later to check in on you. Rest Kiddo." Leaves followed by Cato who pulled Brutus aside with him.  
Poppy "I wonder who's telling Brutus?" You hear Brutus in the hall "Sweet Mother of Jesus!Hallelujah!" Both Poppy & Liam chuckle.  
**

**Poppy stuck here for three days. That's it NO more! One less thing to worry about though."  
Liam "And what's that?"  
Poppy "75th Arena requirement. I did it. (Yawns)"  
Liam "Sleep, I'm here."  
Brutus then come back in; "How's she doing?"  
Liam "Fine even joked about the arena requirement."  
Brutus "Paylor is going to talk to her tomorrow."  
Liam "Yes Sir. Brutus we just want normal after the exclusive with Caesar's final broadcast."  
Brutus "Okay. I'll be back to take over in a few." Leaves.**

**An hour later**

**Poppy's sleep is fitful as she relives what she has done. She's taken a human life. Granted it was her mother's & grandmother's killer but it's a life. By now Cato has returned but Liam is worried. Cato explains it to him.**

**"Liam, Poppy was brought up to respect life. It goes against everything she believes in. What Diamen did was even worse. Now she has to deal with it in her own way."**

**"What if she can't Cato? What if this is the one thing that became too much for her?"**

**"That's why we're here. For her. This is where we, all of us come in. It maybe easier for her because out of all of us Victor's, hers was for a_ 'just' _cause.**

**" I hope so. I hope so, as he look on."**

**Poppy was back in the 75th arena but she wasn't alone. The three Everdeen women were there waiting.  
"Aunt Prim?"**

**"Yes little one its me**.** I'm here to take them home. Thank you for freeing** **them." Prim hugs & looks at her again "Time to say goodbye to them Poppy then you go forward. For us. Live little one, don't look back. Go forward with Liam."**

**Katniss comes to her daughter "You've grown. Yet I still think there's a surprise, or two, Mom?"  
Camille then comes up "Not yet. Too soon to tell Katniss. At least lets get this one to the alter first. (while still looking at her granddaughter) Then again?" Both women hug her & go on into light.  
Poppy looks on "Is there, am I?"  
Katniss then stops & looks at her "Time will only tell Poppy. Remember I'm with you-Always." As she fades into the light. Then the dream turns dark for Poppy is back in the now an eerie darken arena. Where is came full circle, she sees a pale horse & a pale rider approach her.**

**Back in her room:**

**Both men in her life see her shaking as buzzers on the monitors go off. Maya runs into the room.**  
**Maya 'As anybody come into this room?**  
**Cato "Just a Nurse. She changed her IV & gave her the second dose of her meds."**  
**Maya's eyes got big " Cato there is no second dose. MOVE!" Maya clamps off the IV& takes it out of her& has it rushed to the lab for testing. Maya had Cato & Liam go into the waiting room while there Cato calls Brutus & Liam's parents who all arrive in a matter of minutes.**

**Back in the room...**

**Maya finds that her allergy page has been removed as the lab calls with the results: Sleep syrup with number 3 treatment which Maya would never use on Poppy. Its' Orchid based. Per protocall she informs the HSS & Security. Now Per HSS Maya & he are the treating doctors & has Maya pick four nurses with the security at the door at all times. However she was able to counter the drug in another IV.  
**  
**Back in Poppy's dream...  
****Poppy's torn as the pale horse & its rider comes to her. She wants to be with her family & Liam more so.  
Death "Fear not Little Victor. It's not your time."  
Poppy "Then why am I here, Sir?'  
Death "For me to thank you for what you did took great strength & a good heart. He's right YOU are strong, Little Victor. Do not grieve for Diamen for you did nothing wrong. You did what many couldn't do. You got Justice & righted a wrongful death."  
Poppy "Still feels wrong, Sir."  
Death "It's suppose to. When it doesn't that's when you should worry. You have your mother's heart & bravery."  
Poppy "What about Diamen?"  
Death "He is tied to where he committed his crimes, the 75th arena. Only at the day of his Judgment will he able to meet his maker. Go now & rejoin the living. No more bitter, only sweet awaits for you Little Victor."  
Poppy "Take care Sir & please do not be offended when I say this. I hope it's a _'long'_ time before I see you again."  
Death laughs loudly "None taken. Goodbye Little Victor. Til' we meet again." Both horse & rider turn around & rides away. Poppy hears a welcoming voice. It's the one she wants to hear as she's enclosed in a bright light all around her.**

* * *

**Liam "Poppy. Poppy-Rue can you hear me? Poppy come back love. Baby please come back to me." Liam notices her hand moving. Liam calls for Cato & by the time Cato arrives with the rest of the gang, Poppy was awake. There were six very relieved faces at her bedside.  
Brutus "Poppy Rue I thought I told you_ 'not' _to do that again."  
Poppy "I was dealing with a broken nail, Brutus." Poppy joked & everyone laugh.  
Poppy "Okay how long?"  
Maya "Not long, about a day. You had a reaction to some medication which spiked your blood pressure super high. However your shin has an infection which we had to retreat in get all the infection out & reset it. Poppy if it gets worse we may have to do a bone graft to save the leg."  
Poppy "Well this sucks. How much longer I'm here?"  
Maya "Until you are better. I'll be back to check on you." Leaves.  
Cato looks at Liam "I'll be right back." As he goes out of the room Poppy notices the security guard posted at the door. Cato approaches Maya to find out what else is going on.  
Cato "Are you okay (Maya nods)? What else are you not telling her?"  
Maya "That somebody tried to kill her. Morning sickness sucks by the way. I think you & Liam should tell her. We'll talk later." Cato nods gives Maya a hug & goes back into Poppy's room & what he sees is heartbreaking to him. Liam told her what happened.  
Liam "She knows. I told her when she saw the guard posted at her door."  
Cato "Now we have to handle it. (as he looks at Poppy) Not the way to have Spring Break huh kiddo?"  
Poppy "Don't know how much more I can take? I thought this was over when I proved my status as a Victor last Term."  
Liam "Then let us take over Poppy. We find them & take them down."  
Poppy "We as in?"  
Liam "Cato, the Aunts, Brutus & I."  
Poppy "Be my guest dear. Who besides Maya is my doctor?"  
Cato "HSS himself & Maya are your doctors only. Maya hand picked per orders 4 nurses that are your nurses only. We (meaning Brutus, Liam & I)picked the guards."  
Poppy "Who's protecting Maya & Jay? Maya's expecting?"  
Cato "Got that covered. You don't worry also we're going to need to talk. Cause I'm going to have Maya & Jay move in with us & I want to adopt Jay."  
Poppy "Since when that was going to be a problem? Hmm.. Should've done that six months ago."  
Cato "POPPY-RUE!"  
Poppy "DAD! About freakin' time. In other words Dad, GO. FOR. IT. Have you asked her yet to move in?"  
Cato "Was going to talk to you first."  
Poppy "Talk to her dad, today."  
Liam just laughs at the two. Poppy asks the question that got everyone's attention.  
Poppy "How bad is the shin guys?" Both Liam & Cato got really quiet.  
Poppy "That bad huh? Okay lets see it."  
Liam "Wait for the Doc Poppy."  
Poppy "Okay. So when's the big day Dad?"  
Cato "First Weekend that you get out of here. So hurry up & get better."  
Poppy "Okay, Okay. Geez.." Then Brutus took over the conversation as the Aunts look on.  
Brutus "YOU are going to take it easy from here on. Especially since YOU gave me bragging rights for years to come."  
Poppy "How so Brutus?"  
Brutus " MY Granddaughter is a THREE time ARENA winner. NO other district has that!" As Brutus puffs up his chest & Enobaria looks on with pride.  
Enobaria "That's our girl. Poppy you don't know how proud we all & by all I mean every Victor too, are of you. Now you need to heal & get better. (as she comes up the other side of the bed, stokes her forehead & looks into her eyes) Rest little one, Auntie's here. We're all right here."  
Poppy "Great now I can just be a trainer & lead a 'normal' life. That is still the question of the day? I still think we should have extra protection on Maya & Jay for now. Just saying."  
Brutus "The attempt was on _you. _But it couldn't hurt. Cato?"  
Cato "No, it couldn't hurt. Right now just get better."  
Poppy "Not going anywhere Dad, don't worry."  
Cato "You had all of us scared Poppy. To even scare Brutus is a feat in itself."  
Liam "Poppy you rest, we got it from here."  
Poppy "Am I allowed to be kept in the loop at least?"  
Liam "After you get better." Liam pulls Cato aside "She's not going to rest with everybody here. You go with them Enobaria & I will get her to rest." Cato agrees & so do the rest of the gang as they file out. Enobaria opts to sit in the first part of the meeting then come back & brief Liam.  
After they clear out & it was just the two of them Liam told her of his plan.  
Liam "How would you like to live a 'normal' life outside of Panem?"  
Poppy "With you? Oh hell yeah!"  
Liam "Good here's what I was thinking & what the gang cooked up." Liam then explained about the apprenticeship programs in Scotland, Ireland or, Wales that is accepting applications however it's also why she has to get better. All concerned figure if we go for awhile the others can find & catch the responsible party.  
Poppy "What about your program? Yours is different from mine."  
Liam "They have my program in these three too. However we're doing this as a set or, pair together."  
Poppy "I (yawns) would just like some kind of normal. Wait are we moving up a date? What are you _'not'_ telling me Liam Adam Mason?"  
Liam "Certain levels in your blood work were elevated. However, on the side of caution..."  
Poppy "Liam. What. Is. It?"  
Liam "Doctors don't know yet. That's why you need to rest."  
Poppy "That explains a lot about you & Dad. Right now I'm going to take a nap. Stay with me(as she scoots over to make room)."  
Liam "Always," as Poppy lays head on his shoulder. Meanwhile in another room there are a eight Victors & a Doctor having a discussion on what to do for Poppy's safety. While Poppy is here there were four hand picked guards from the Peace Keeper Academy who were loyal to Paylor guarding her. Hence why they were hand picked by Cato & Brutus. Between the Victors they know her now to be the 'legend' but its never to be said in public. They devised a plan for her to be safe when she gets out of the hospital. Liam had came up with the idea of going abroad for their programs together to complete their requirements. Enobaria popped in two hours later & briefed Liam on how well his idea went over with the others. However to do that together so their date of marriage would be moved up by almost a year. When Enobaria pointed this out to, Liam stated "Poppy's wish was actually to go in the 75th arena as Poppy Mason. I don't think that will be a problem Enobaria. Just let us set the date & plan it." After she left to tell the others, Maya & Cato came in.**

**Maya looked at the monitors said "Good, good." Then she looked at Poppy's leg. As she opened the air cast she doesn't like what she sees & calls in the HSS. HSS looks at the leg & tells her "Call the Capitol Dr. Huxton & have them send in the big guns."  
Maya replies " Yes Sir." Looks at Cato & Liam "It's going to be okay." Within two hours of calling the Capitol the proper medicines arrive & is hooked up to her IV. Three hour later her arena cuts are healed. By the next morning the infection is gone. Poppy slept through most of it & Liam stayed by her side for all of it. Yet the blood work has yet to come back for a reason.  
**

* * *

**For their part, Gale & Seth looked at all the footage at all angles of the hospital staff who went into & exited Poppy's room. They found her & she wasn't a member of the staff at all. Gale turned it over to Cato & the Gang.  
Gale "How she's doing?"  
Cato "Fine should be out of here by Thursday. Tell Seth thanks for his work on this."  
Gale "Will do. When's the Big Day?"  
Cato "First Weekend after I get Poppy home. I want to get Maya & Jay moved in first along with a ring. And yes Gale for the record, I talked to her mother."  
Gale "About freakin' time Cato. I told you there was still time."  
Cato "Yeah, Yeah. You coming to the wedding?"  
Gale "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Later."  
Cato "Later" He then looks at the video with Brutus, it never dawned on him that he was so hated. He never realized that he was hated that much until now. They were hurting Poppy to get to him. Cato turned it over to Brutus & the gang. Now that he knows that he can protect Maya & Jay better. However for him its first things first has he is going to get a proper ring & move Maya plus 1.5 in. He found the perfect set & it screamed Maya.**

**Maya see Him & smiles. Cato goes to her gives her a hug & ask "Ready to move in?"  
Maya "Yes. Ready to have Poppy kick this pit?"  
Cato "Yes. In the mean time there is something I have for you."  
Maya "And that i...Oh my god..." as Cato opens a little box & on bended knee gives her an engagement ring.  
The hospital staff applauded. Has the couple smiled & were on their way toward Poppy's room.  
**

* * *

**Poppy was feeling a lot better so, after they filled out their applications for Scotland which had the best program for of them, they decided to ask about the blood work. Poppy was also thrilled that she would make the conference & was going to the announcement for their big day with Caesar at home. Which is how Poppy & Liam spent her time in the hospital, planning their wedding. Poppy even asked his mother to help with the planning. The couple had decided to keep it small & Poppy wanted a backyard reception.  
**

**They also decided to announce their date on Caesar's show which is being done at the house, along with Cato bringing his new wife onto the show. Portia comes in with a surprise for Poppy & shoos Liam out. The surprise, a dress along with it a card from Katniss herself:**

**_"This was to be my dress when I was to marry your father, after you were born. Since I didn't get to wear it, it is only fitting that it should go to you Poppy. Be happy with the one you love for he must be somebody very special to win your father's approval. Remember I love the both of you-Always"_**

**Cato read the card & smiled when he stopped by to let Poppy know that Maya & Jay are moved in. Portia was going to fit Poppy into the dress when, Poppy tried it on. Other than to add two layers to the bottom due to the height difference, it was a perfect fit.**  
**Cato "It's beautiful." Yet for him it was a hard punch in the gut. It was seeing Katniss all over again. He only got Poppy back for two years now, she's getting ready to fly the nest. For Cato even though he knew it was** **how life is meant to be, he still wanted more time with his child. Now fast becoming a blended family. When Maya came in a few minutes later & saw Poppy in her dress she stopped "My God, it's beautiful Poppy. Liam's going to love it." Poppy quickly changed back into her hospital gear so Liam can come back into the room.**

**When Liam returned Poppy asked "What's with the blood work Maya?"**  
**Maya "Certain levels came back elevated but to make sure we're running them again. With the way you are progressing you may be able to leave a day early."**  
**Poppy "Thank God. I just want to go home. Dad did you get Jay's room set up?"**  
**Cato "Yup." Maya leaves to go on rounds & Cato leaves to pick up Jay saying that they'll stop by later on this evening.**

**Liam & Poppy are alone again but their questions haven't been answered yet. However they're about to be. Poppy went home a day early before the shutter bugs got there. For all concerned they like a hell of a lot more than the last time. Cato & Maya made their plans for their day to be that Saturday. Now with one wedding down there's one to go.**


End file.
